Bugger Up!
by evefaxton
Summary: Shino and his Dad need help with their mission, but this was more than they expected. Two years after Shippuuden timeline. M for a reason. Shino Sakura 17yrs, Shibi Kurenai
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Many thanks and dedication of the fic goes to wickedone43 and Kiyasume for the cool suggestions. And you are definitely right, those Aburame fellas are pretty hot. Inner Sakura will be coming out to play, along with a new little guy that'll be the personification of the Aburame ID. A little side note: I'm not sure of the Japanese custom for married names, so I assumed that Kurenai changed her last name to Sarutobi.

Yeah, I know what the title means, in both the old and new sense, but since it was an Aburame story, I just couldn't resist. And if you don't know what it means, don't expect me to tell you...that's what Google is for.

Shibi(44)/Kurenai(32) and Shino(17)/Sakura(17), two years after the Shippuuden time line.

No lemon in this chapter, but there will be in the future.

**"Bugger Up!"**

**Chapter One**

It was almost sunset when Aburame Shibi, Leader and Pride of the Kikaichu Master Clan and his son, Aburame Shino, fellow Bug Master and Clan Heir, stomped through the Konohakagure Gates and made their way down the crowded streets of the Hidden Leaf village. As they stalked down the street, everyone within listening distance, or more if one was a shinobi, could hear the irritated Kikaichu clicking and chattering a raucous storm around their human hosts. People were peeking out of their windows and doors to hear the strange noises rising from the two men.

It was extremely unusual for any of the Aburame Clan to let their symbiotic beetles openly unnerve the public in such a manner, but then the two men had just come back from their A-rank mission frustrated and empty handed. Scared citizens and wary shinobi scrambled out of the way as the Aburame pair headed straight for the Hokage Tower to give the Godaime their report.

Straightening her shoulders and clasping her hands on the desk, Tsunade looked back and forth between the two stiff shinobi before her. She had heard the beetles before they set foot on her Tower steps, but they had respectfully simmered down by the time their hosts arrived at her office doors. The Hokage narrowed her brown eyes at the impassive men standing in front of her desk.

"So a failure," grumbled the blond woman as she stared them down, "I do understand the significance of your assignment pitting you against the Kamizuru Clan, but perhaps you may have taken clan pride a little too far. Aburame-sama, two weeks ago, I let you and your son go alone without a full team, because you convinced me that the mission would be a success. True, we are running a bit thin on shinobi this year, but that doesn't mean letting you two abort a mission when all you needed was a little assistance."

The men remained silent with their loose trench coats and dark sunglasses hiding every reaction. She always hated those damn glasses. Those dark shades hid a multitude of emotions. They could be rolling their eyes in annoyance or crossing them at her in hidden defiance, but those shades were as much a part of their uniform as Kakashi's mask. It served a purpose and no official order was going to change that.

Sighing, the Hokage waved a hand, "Well, from what information you have gathered, there is still time to finish the job, but this time you WILL have teammates assigned." Tsunade caught the snarl curling on Shibi's lips.

"Bitch and moan all you want, Shibi-kun. It ain't changin'. So I suggest you two rest up and come back tomorrow. I will have your partners sorted out by then. Dismissed!"

The Aburame men walked out of the room and stood outside the Hokage's for a minute. Shino could feel the irritation coming from his father, despite the facade he kept up. The younger Aburame was actually grateful for a little help. He did value these Father-Son missions, but this time the Godaime was right in bringing in others. It had been a while since his father had been on a team. Perhaps he had forgotten the ingenuity that could emerge from diversity.

"So..." started Shino as he tested his father's temperament.

Shibi crossed his arms but still stared straight ahead, "So..."

"My teammates are at the north grounds. Do you mind," asked Shino as he thumbed in the direction of the training grounds.

Shibi shrugged, but waved a hand for his son to go ahead, "Just be back for dinner." The older Aburame watched his son disappear down the hallway. In truth, he didn't feel like going home so soon either, especially since they were leaving it the following day. He debated where to go. There were the usual food stands and restaurants, but this time he had a strong need to drown his problems in something alcoholic.

Shino walked onto the North grounds to find his teammates standing among the training posts, enjoying the lovely sunset before them. Akamaru was nuzzling and begging more scratches from a giggling Hinata, while Inuzuka Kiba blissfully watched the Hyuuga girl with a blush rising on his face.

The young Aburame sighed and shook his head at those two. Despite the obvious reactions Hinata gave off whenever she was around Uzumaki Naruto, Kiba never gave up on wooing their shy teammate. So many times, he wished that Hinata would wake up to Kiba's feelings, but despite her famous Byakugan, she remained blind to the Inuzuka's attentions. His teammates stood up to greet Shino as he neared them.

"Shino-san," said Hinata softly with a little wave, "Welcome b-back. How d-did your mission go?"

Shino nod was barely perceptible from under his deep hood, "Hello, Hinata-san. It didn't go as well as planned, but the Godaime is setting us up with a full team."

Kiba peered at his teammate with one eye, "Bah! We kicked those Kamizuru asses before. I don't see why we couldn't go with you guys the first time. Even Hinata had those Stone-nin's jaws on the ground!"

The Hyuuga girl fidgeted her fingers together and turned bright red to hear Kiba's boasting of her jutsu. She tried to say something along the lines of a thank you, but her nervousness got the best of her and could barely make out a coherent sentence

Shino noticed the girl's reaction, turned his head so only Kiba could hear him, and gave the Dog-nin a nudge, "Oi, Kiba. Hurry up and pick some flowers for her."

Kiba blinked in surprise for a second then jumped into action. He ran for the closest clump of flowers, which happened to be some daisies growing from behind one of the training stumps. His hands pulled up the flowers then he ran back before Hinata finished her nervous blithering.

The delicate girl looked up from staring at the ground to see a blushing Kiba coming back with a handful of daisies. His face sported a grin then finally presented his longtime crush a token of true affection. Just as Hinata's hand reached out to take the flowers, Kiba found himself knocked several feet to the side by a familiar blur of orange jumpsuit and blond hair.

Annoyed greatly, Shino sighed as he watched Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba wrestle on the ground like a couple of mismatched pups. He and Akamaru cooly quirked their heads to one side as the two boys reeled across the grass.

Hinata just stood there, pearl eyes wide and mouth gaping at the tussling boys until she saw a black glove wave in front of her eyes, "Hmmm? Sakura-san, wh-why hello."

Pulling her hands behind her back, Haruno Sakura gave the girl a smile and happy nod of greeting, "Hello, Hinata-chan! Sorry about Naruto. Don't mind the baka. He's just being silly again." The pinkette waved a hand and gave an embarrassed laugh. Both girls' attention returned to the rambunctious boys' wailing and winced in sympathy when Naruto and Kiba spun into a patch of stinging nettles.

"Sakura-san," murmured a deep voice from behind the medic-nin, "A word, please."

Sakura turned to see the Aburame curling a finger at her.

'Uh oh,' said Sakura's Inner self, 'What does the Bug Boy want now?'

Pink eyebrow raised, she followed him to behind a post, leaving the fidgeting Hinata to worry about the whimpering boys. Shino frowned down at the medic-nin, at least that was the impression Sakura got when the guy finally spoke up.

"Sakura-san, if you are trying to match up Uzumaki with Hinata-san. I should give you fair warning that Kiba would be a better mate for her and I plan on making sure it happens."

Inner Sakura crossed her arms and shrugged with one shoulder, 'Hey, whatever gets the baka off our backs for a date. I'm all for it!'

The pinkette lifted up both hands and shook her head vehemently, "OH NO! NO! I'm not doing anything like that. I think Kiba and Hinata make a perfect pair too. It's just that last week, Sai recklessly told the blockhead about Hinata's crush on him. He was going to ask her out this evening, but... well..." Sakura rolled her green eyes and thumbed over her shoulder at the two guys limping their way back to the flabbergasted Hinata.

"I see," sighed the young Aburame, "I guess stepping into the Matchmaker role was a bad idea. I should have kept my nose out of it completely."

"Hey," Sakura tentatively took a step closer to boy and gave his shoulder a comforting pat, "You seemed to be doing a good job to me. Don't take it so hard. Naruto has natural talent to turn things on their heads."

Thinking back to the failed Bikouchuu mission when Naruto managed to "Foul" it up at the last possible moment, Shino had to nod and grumble darkly, "You've got a point."

As Sakura gently removed her hand from his shoulder, she realized she managed to enter Shino's personal space without him pulling away. That never happened! All these past years, she's known him, the boy had always shied away from personal contact with anyone. Shino even kept a companionable distance from his own teammates.

Curious to this miracle, the pinkette decide to test her limits of her beetle hosting friend, "Uh, if you need any help," she took a step closer, "I can always try to distract Naruto away from Hinata." She shuffled a little closer.

Watching the blushing Hinata and growling suitors, the young Aburame paused in thought then replied, "That might help, Sakura-san. Thank you... Ah uh, Sakura-san?"

"Hmmm," Standing only a few centimeters away, the pinkette clasped her hands together and innocently smiled up at Shino, "Is something wrong?"

Shino didn't know why, but his hood and trench suddenly felt a little too warm and his throat a little too dry. From behind his dark sunglasses he could look deep into Sakura's inquisitive eyes as she fluttered her pink lashes at him.

"Ah- dah- um-," The young Aburame's tongue became twisted and he tried to quickly back away from the clueless pinkette, but his back crashed into a post, knocking him forward onto Sakura, causing her to squeak aloud.

Shino found himself on the ground with both arms outstretched on either side of Sakura, hovering above so as not to crush the poor girl. He looked down at the blushing pinkette and it took a moment for him to realize that his collar was pushed down and his shades had dropped forward.

'HOLY SHIT,' screamed Inner Sakura as she hopped around inside Sakura's head and pointed at Shino's handsome face with eyes so dark a girl could get lost in them for days, 'BUG BOY'S A HOTTIE!'

Panicking, the young Aburame snatched up his glasses from above the girl's hair and pushed them back over his eyes, "G-gomenasai, Sakura-san." He scrambled away and pushed himself upright, then held out a nervous hand to the pinkette.

Sakura laid on the ground in shock as the memory of Shino's face replayed itself over and over. She stared dumbly at the outstretched hand until Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and forced her hand to grasp Shino's.

Shino pulled Sakura up and they both stood there, trying to think of what to say next.

Inner Sakura sarcastically tapped her bottom lip in thought, 'How about you say... PLANT A WET ONE RIGHT HERE, BIG BOY!'

"P-p-pl," The pinkette quickly slapped both of hands over her mouth before Inner took control again.

As Sakura was having an internal struggle over who commanded the mouth, Shino noticed something was not quite right with his own body. He looked over one shoulder to see a single Kikaichu hovering outside it's host.

'What are you doing out here,' asked Shino. The beetle flittered around in a strange pattern before flying past his host. Puzzled, he watched the Kikai carefully circle the distracted pinkette then settle into her soft hair.

The young Bug Master tried to mentally summon the beetle back, but it only happily fluttered to the girl's neck, "Ah um... Sakura-san, I-I need to get m-my Kikai."

"You're Kikai?" The pinkette dropped her hands from her face and tilted her head in confusion.

Shino took advantage of the moment and scooped up the bug off the girl's soft skin, "Sorry, Sakura-san. I don't know what got into it."

Sakura had stopped breathing when she felt the young man's hand caress her skin in acquiring his beetle, "Eh heh heh, no problem."

She cleared her throat and failed to push her blush away, "Oh gee, look at the time. It's past sunset and I really should be heading back home." Sakura waved her flopping hand in a random direction as she backed away.

"I'll see you around, Shino-san," said the panicking pinkette, before running off like lightning into Konoha and forgetting all about her baka teammate.

Shino let out the breath he had been holding for the past two minutes and opened up his hands to uncover his troublesome beetle... to find nothing. He looked through his sleeves, his pockets. He even resorted to his Mushi Yose no Jutsu to lure the beetle back.

"Where the hell did... it...," Shino turned around and looked where Sakura had disappeared to, "Uh oh."

Inside a smoky bar, a dark-haired man with a goatee peered around his rotund friend's back, "Choza, have you heard the one about a Bug Master walking into a bar?"

The Akimichi shook his head, "No Shikaku, what happened?"

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out," Nara Shikaku waved a hand to the Aburame Clan Leader at the bar entrance, "Oi, Shibi! Haven't seen in you in ages. Come sit with us!"

The man walked through the grimy tavern, slipped his beetle gourd off his his back, and took a seat at the bar with the three men. Smiling warmly, Choza finished ordering three pages of food then immediately handed the menu to their companion.

"Thank you, Choza," Shibi nodded at the trio, looked through the food list, but decided he needed a stiff drink more than a snack.

"So Shibi," started Shikaku, "What's up? We could hear you and your boy's bug buddies chirping like mad not too long ago."

Shibi raised one finger to the bartender for his usual, who nodded immediately, "Crickets chirp, Nara. Kikaichu do not."

"Forgive me, Shibi," the Shadow Shinobi tried to bow his head as he flourished his cup in the air, accidentally spilling sake on the man's coat, "They uh...warble?"

Sighing, the Aburame picked up a napkin and dabbed at the wet spot, "That's birds."

"Purr?"

"Cats," the barman sat down Shibi's sake and glanced nervously at the inebriated Shikaku.

"Buzz?"

The last thing Shibi wanted to hear was anything resembling a buzz, but he just grit his teeth under his high collar and threw the napkin down, "Bees and wasps."

"Twitter?"

"Birds... Again," Shibi already was in a bad mood and it was all he could do not to hit the drunk upside the head. The bartender paled when he heard the famous Kikaichu loudly reflected the slippery slope that was this dangerous shinobi's foul demeanor.

"Ah HISS," the drunken Shikaku announced to the world as he raised his sake cup in triumph, "They HISS!"

Eyeing the vibrating Bug Master, Inoichi leaned down to whisper in his friend's ear, "And they'll do a lot more than that, if you don't shut up now."

"Oh, don't mind him, Aburame-san," said Choza as he smoothly inserted himself between Shibi and his former teammate, "Just tell us what's the matter. Whatever is bothering you now, couldn't be any worse that the rest of us have been through."

Shibi slowly took a sip of his sake and paused dramatically, "I failed my mission."

The other three shinobi sat their glasses down at the same time.

"And?" Inoichi waved a hand, encouraging the man to continue with the real problem.

"I failed my mission," the Bug Master repeated, "I've never failed a mission since becoming Chuunin."

"I see then," Choza and Inoichi glanced at each other in understanding.

Shikaku walked around to the other side of the Aburame, threw a friendly arm over the man's shoulder, and poured more sake into Shibi's cup, "Tch! Another troublesome overachiever learns his lesson the hard way. Relax! You and your boy made it home safely. All limbs are attached and there's always the next one!"

"Not this time," said Shibi, "Tsunade-sama said we still have time to finish, but now we'll be assigned... partners." He slowly spat out the last word with as much venom as possible.

The grinning Akimichi gave the Bug Master a soft pat on the back, "Just remember the main objective is to complete the mission THEN kick the living shit out of your partners."

Shikaku and Inoichi laughed out loud until the four men heard a sultry voice murmur from behind them.

"Hey Stud, wanna buy a pretty girl a drink?"

On the other side of the bar, Kurenai stirred her drink with a little toothpick and rolled her eyes at her baka friends as they giggling at the lame-ass jokes thrown their way by some drunk. The man didn't seem to understand they were laughing at him, not with him. Shizune and Anko finally got the guy to order them some drinks before all three slipped away into the shadows.

"That was pretty cruel, Anko," scolded the genjutsu specialist, "You didn't even give the guy a chance."

The Snake Kunoichi snorted, "With those jokes, he's lucky I didn't stick a snake down his throat. Then he'd get a real laugh!" Anko gave her friends an evil grin before drinking down her bottle of sake.

Kurenai pulled the bottle away from the other woman's lips, "Oi! Take it easy. The last time you drank yourself unconscious, you managed to vomit on everyone within three feet before collapsing to the floor." She took an experimental whiff of the bottle to feel her nose burn from the toxicity.

The snake kunoichi just shrugged and happily slapped Kurenai on the back, "That's why we have you with us, Kurenai-chan! We can always count on you to keep us from sleeping in the gutter or sleeping with the gutter!"

Shizune giggled incessantly at Anko's feeble joke and accidentally spilled her Fuzzy Navel on Kurenai's lap.

"This is the last time I play babysitter for you two," said the crimson-eyed brunette as she wiped the liquid with a napkin, "You know I have better things to do than be your designated cock blocker."

Anko raised an eyebrow and poked a finger at her friend, "Oh really? Like what? It's not like you're going to meet a guy."

Kurenai frowned and poked Anko back, "And why not? I'm a widow, not a corpse. It's not taboo for me to go man-hunting."

"Actually," Shizune lifted a finger, but was kicked silent by Anko.

The Snake Kunoichi gave Kurenai a push towards the bar, "Go on then! Show us that you still have ol' sex appeal!"

"Fine," Kurenai furiously brushed off Anko's hand and walked away from her friends, swinging her hips like there was no tomorrow.

She stopped next to the only men sitting at the bar and momentarily panicked, when she heard laughter erupt from them. Second thoughts raced through her mind and the brunette began to back away until she saw Anko's smug grin from across the room.

Steeling her resolve, Kurenai put on a sexy smile and licked her lips, "Hey Stud, wanna buy a pretty girl a drink?"

All four men looked up and past the bartender's shoulder into the large mirror to glimpse at the hot brunette asking for a drink.

Choza leaned into Inoichi, "Is she talking to you?"

"Nope," the blond man shook his head and pointed to the woman looking expectantly at Shibi's back, "She's talking to the Aburame."

The four shocked shinobi turned as one to find Sarutobi Kurenai coyly smiling at her target. Then the beautiful kunoichi got a better look at her supposed conquest.

'That hair... The coat... THOSE GLASSES,' Kurenai felt dread and embarrassment creep from the pit of her stomach and sit firmly on her bright red cheeks.

"Pardon, but were you talking to me, Sarutobi-san, " said Shibi as he looked down at her frozen smile with amusement.

Kurenai glanced around to see if there were any other guys at the bar, but found the other clan leaders chuckling at her floundering, "Uh, s-sumenasai, Aburame-sama. I thought you were somebody else. Please excuse me!"

"Please, Sarutobi-san," Shibi held up a hand to stop her escape and directed her to the bar, "Allow me to buy you at least one drink. Bartender another one of whatever she's having."

The man nodded and hurried through his mixing, "Here ya' go, little lady! Virgin Sex On The Beach!"

Inoichi and Shikaku snickered behind their hands and even Choza couldn't hold back the smirk from twitching onto his face.

Feeling her face heat up a thousand degrees, Kurenai wanted the earth to swallow her up right then and there, "Thank you, Aburame-sama." After grabbing her drink, she gave him a quick bow before rushing back to her guffawing friends.

"Well, that's gotta make you feel better, Shibi," said Shikaku and thumbed to the retreating kunoichi, "I can't remember the last time a hot chick came on to me."

Inoichi snorted, "It may have to do with your wife screeching the poor girl's ears off, then knocking you out cold."

"Oh yeah", the drunk Shadow Wielder chuckled proudly then toasted to the joys of amnesia.

Shibi sighed patiently, "Sarutobi-san thought I was somebody else, Nara. I wasn't wearing my gourd like usual, so she didn't recognize me." Then the Bug Master felt a tiny flicker of misplacement hovering over one shoulder. He looked to his left to see a lone Kikaichu beetle hovering his shoulder.

'Get back with the others,' he commanded then frowned with the bug refused to obey.

Instead of returning to his host's body, it fluttered away and headed for the other end of the bar. To be more specific, he was flying for a certain scrumptious crimson-eyed brunette. Growling, Shibi chased after the tiny rebel, repeatedly grasping at the bug only to catch air. The beetle flew up to the booth where Kurenai and her friends were sitting and lightly landed on the privacy lattice.

Then the Bug Master's eyes widened behind his dark glasses when he saw the Kikai rise in the air once more and begin it's mating dance.

Shibi crept on his knees under the women's view then snatched the little guy in the middle of it's figure eight and held his fist firmly closed, 'Cheeky little bugger! You are going into the gourd for the rest of the night!'

Then he heard a woman crack up in the booth, "HA! HA! Kami, the Aburame Clan Leader! Oh, Kurenai, I can't believe you hit on that old coot!"

The man knit his brows in a deep frown, 'OLD COOT! I'm only forty... four.' Shibi slumped as the technical truth hit him square between the eyes.

"I didn't know it was him, Anko," said the blushing kunoichi, "It's dark and smoky in here. Besides, whenever I see him at Shino's home, he's wearing his gourd. It's not my fault!" Kurenai held her head in her hands, trying to live down the embarrassment.

Shizune giggled into her drink, "You should've told me you were into older men, Kurenai! I could always hook you up with Jiraiya."

Kurenai glared angrily at her 'Friends', "Would you girls stop it! I don't date geezers!"

'GEEZERS! Alright, I heard enough,' Fuming, Shibi slipped away and returned to his place by the curious Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Hey Shibi! I thought Aburames were supposed to be Bug MASTERS, not Bug-Chasers," teased Inoichi as Choza and Shikaku chuckled heartily.

Ignoring the men's snickering, Shibi pulled open the cork of his gourd, and flicked the little rebel inside, 'And stay there!'

"I'm going to head out now," said the Aburame curtly as he finished off his drink, "Thanks for the company and I'll see you around." He strapped the gourd onto his back and strode out the bardoors into the evening air.

Kurenai eyed the Aburame's back as he strapped his gourd on and left the bar, "So much for a fun night on the town. This has been a total disaster. Find someone else to clean up your puke, girls. I'm going home!"

To the other girls' whining, she threw a few hundred yen on the table then slunked out the door. All that wasted effort in keeping a dignified air around the Clan Leader and now he'll think she's more airhead than dignified. How idiotic was it to throw a pick-up line at her student's father? It's not that the guy wasn't easy on the eyes. Kami knows she got weak in the knees for a goatee or mustache, but this was Shino's Dad! That was a major No-No and if anyone qualified for total hands off policy, it was him!

Making her way back home, the brunette sighed and looked up at the evening sky. The city lights were pushing the lower stars out of view, but the iridescent moon hovered majestically in the sky as it surrounded itself with glittering stars. It was a perfect night to share quiet hours wrapped in the warm arms of a handsome beau. Kurenai sadly pulled her hands up to rub her arms as she walked through her lonely apartment hallway.

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi looked up from the couch when they heard keys rattling from the other side of the door.

"Is she home already," asked Udon as he looked at his teammates, "She couldn't have been gone for more than one hour, forty-seven minutes."

Moegi hopped off the couch and helped open the rest of the door locks, "Sensei, You're home early!"

The curious Konohamaru Corp watched the woman slip off her shoes and gently place them next to the door.

"What happened, Kurenai-sama," said Konohamaru as he turned off the T.V., "Shizune-san and Mitarashi-san said they planned to keep you out all night!"

Kurenai dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged, "Plans change. They do that. How's Asuma-kun?"

Konohamaru gave her a thumbs up and threw his red scarf over his shoulder, "Out like a light! I told you, Auntie! If I could handle the Daimyou's hellcat, I could handle him."

"Well, thank you Konohamaru-kun," chuckled Kurenai, "That's one more D-rank mission under your belts! Why don't you and your teammates head home now." She ruffled her nephew's dark hair and watched the trio file out the door.

Kurenai peeked through her son's room to see him sleeping soundly in his toddler bed. The boy's dark hair was already losing it's baby softness, turning scruffy and poking out from underneath the light blanket. It was hard to believe that that much time had passed. Two years since he had been born and in another few more, the baby will be heading to the Academy. Asuma would have been ecstatic to see that day.

Taking a deep breath, the melancholy woman turned around and walked into her bedroom, only to flop onto her empty bed. Looking to one side, her crimson eyes drifted to the glowing moon outside her window, floating high above the apartment building across from hers. As she watched the moon glimmer its soft light, Kurenai felt her lids grow heavy until they stayed closed for the rest of the evening.

A few neighborhoods away, the Aburame Clan Leader was cutting his way through the bustling crowds of Downtown Konoha. The Kikaichu were no longer hissing like earlier, but their annoyed chattering gave Shibi a clear path down the street.

He couldn't believe he was letting those shallow flirts get to him. Sure, he was a few years older than the girl, but Shibi had always been polite to his son's sensei, "Old Coot... Geezers! What do they know! Pretty soon they'll turn around one morning to find kids around them calling them Old Maids and Crones."

"Well, she won't have to deal with this GEEZER again," he mumbled out loud and stalked past the startled guards to his clan's gates.

As the irritated Shibi walked through the Aburame Compound, his thoughts kept returning to the lovely Sarutobi Kurenai. Now that her husband, Asuma, had been buried for these past two years, he had been seeing her around the Aburame Clan Compound a lot more. Since Team Eight had become Chuunin, she had intensified training with Shino and the rest of his team. He had always found her attractive and charming, if only acting like a foolish girl sometimes, but she was Asuma's widow and it went unsaid among the single crowd that she was off limits.

Looking up, Shibi found the full moon rising over the Main House, bathing his ancient home with soft ethereal light. The Kikaichu designs carved into the cherrywood beams seemed to come alive when illuminated by the moonlight. It was a sight to behold and a shame there wasn't a sweetheart to share it with.

Sighing mournfully, he trudged up the steps and pushed open the door. He wasn't surprised to see Shino sitting comfortably on the living room couch, flipping the pages of a large book.

"Usually, I'm the one trying to come up with excuses, but this is a nice turnaround," chuckled the boy as he closed the book and watched his father sit his gourd down, "But I'd rather you not tell me all the details. I can only handle so much mental trauma, thank you very much."

Shibi snorted at his son, "Don't think you can use this as blackmail, 'cause I still have a treasure trove full of bare bottom baby pics."

"And there goes another hour with a therapist," Shino narrowed his eyes at the older Aburame as he stood up and stretched, "I'm gonna head to bed now. Good Night, Dad."

The senior Aburame watched his son disappear down the hall and into his room, 'Kami, had it been seventeen years already. Where had the time gone?' Pretty soon, the boy will be called a man and someday, the man will take a wife, making Shibi... A GRA-GRANDFATHER!

Groaning pitifully, Shibi stumped his way to his oversized bedroom. He never liked this master bedroom from the beginning. It was cold, impersonal, and too big for one person. Once Shino's mother came along, she was able to fill the room with warmth and make the austere Aburame house, a home full of love. How he missed her...

The man let out a huge sigh as he sat down on the bed's edge. He looked out the open window to find the same heavenly moon lingering in full view. After removing his shades, Shibi lifted his feet up and rolled over to study the beautiful orb. Despite the moonbeams on his face, he found his eyelids falling and closing for slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for your reviews wickedone43, logophobia, bloody cherryblossom14, charmedbythedarkarts. And I hope a week wasn't too long to wait.

twiggy-shino: Yeah, you were right. A little editing done and I hope it reads better now.

To leanna: In chapter 326 and 327 of the manga, Asuma dies by Kakuzu and Hidan, leaving Kurenai behind with a bun in the oven.

Well, kaotic312, it's not often put on the fansites, but Wikipedia says that Shibi carries a gourd on his back and there's probably a glimpse of it during the Sand-Sound attack on Konoha. Though there is speculation as to what is in this gourd. So far the leading theories are Kikaichu, chakra, sand, or clean underwear... I was guessing it held Kikaichu beetles, but spare underwear is always good too!

I had a lot of fun writing the second half of the chapter, because I had Garbage's "I think I'm Paranoid" blaring through my headphones.

**Chapter Two**

At the Haruno home, a tired Sakura turned out the lights while she walked through the small room. Her hand automatically brushed the old picture of a young and carefree Team Seven, unconsciously holding on to the daily ceremony. The pinkette slipped a light nightgown over her head, yawned wide, and stretched out her back before crawling under the covers of the twin bed. For a half hour, Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, trying to figure out why her mind refused to shut down for the night. She forced her bleary eyes open and looked across the room to see Team Seven smiling back at her.

Well, three people of the four were smiling back at her. The one person she would kill to see smile back at her, was glaring in his typical Uchiha manner. It made Sakura's heart sink once again and reminded her about the twelve year old girl that used to exist.

Once upon a time, she entertained herself with daydreams of Sasuke coming back from Orochimaru to ask for her hand in marriage. The two of them would have the perfect wedding, live the dream of the happiest couple in the world, and re-populate the Leaf Village with Sharingan heirs.

Yeah, that just about made her throw up too.

"God, how stupid can one girl get," Sakura growled to herself and pressed her eyes shut.

Sneering, Inner Sakura pulled out her hand and started ticking off all the other things Sakura had done a few short years ago, in the name of love, sweet love, 'Let's see there was when you sat every day at a zombiefied Sasuke-kun's side, only to have him barely recognize you when he woke up. And there was the time you tried to feed him in his hospital bed and he slapped the tray in your face. THEN there was Sasuke-kun's delicious birthday cake you slaved over a hot oven to make... THE BOY HAD LEFT FOR SOUND MONTHS AGO!'

"Okay, okay," conceded the pinkette, "I get it. I was a little hung up on him."

'A little? Girl, can you say Co-dependency? Say it with me, CO-DEPENDENCY!'

Groaning, Sakura stuffed a pillow over her head and tried to muffle Inner Sakura's anti-Sasuke ramblings. Not that she didn't deserve it, but she really needed her rest tonight. Shizune hinted hours ago that she might be assigned on an A-rank mission tomorrow and Sakura wanted to be at the top of her game. Unfortunately, the pillow only made Inner's voice echo all the louder inside her cranium. Throwing the damn thing across the room, Sakura lost her temper at herself.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut- Huh?" Sakura's head whipped around when something flittered from the corner of her vision. She sat up and searched the shadows for anything suspicious. Her hand instinctively reached for the kunai under the bed.

Nothing.

"Hmmm," the pinkette got out of bed and picked up her pillow, "I must be more tired than I thought." Then she heard the sound of soft wings fluttering onto her shoulder and a gentle hum vibrate in her ear.

"Eeep," she shook her head violently, forcing the insect to fly away again, "What was that?" Wary, Sakura lifted up her pillow like weapon and crept her way back to the bed. When nothing happened, she got back in the bed.

She fluffed her pillow while keeping an eye out for any more suspicious bugs, then snuggled back down, "Alright, I'm not picking up any hostile threats or any other chakra in the room. So it's just silly fly and if I ignore it, it'll go away. Ya' here that, bug-san. Go away!"

Nothing... Then a faint flutter came from her dresser. Her green eyes honed in on a single dark beetle resting next to her photographs. The room was barely lit with the moonlight shaded by the curtains and Sakura could barely make out the tiny creature. It continued to sit there, studying her as she studied it.

"What," With a raised eyebrow, she stared back at the beetle and for some reason she actually expected a reply of some sort, "I'd say take a picture, but you're an insect and you can't. So what do you want?"

Inner snickered at Sakura, 'You realize you're carrying on a one sided conversation with a bug, right?'

Sakura frowned back at herself, "And what makes you think talking to you is any different!"

This time it was the beetle's turn to raise a questioning antenna.

The pinkette floundered as she saw the insect take a careful step back, "Oh no! It's not what you think. I'm not schizo or anything. I just happen to have another personality inside my head."

The bug took another step back.

Sakura sighed and placed a hand over her heart, "No, look. It's me, but it's the part of me that wants to have fun... to do and say what I really want, but could never have the guts. Do you get what I'm saying?"

This time the beetle trotted up to the dresser's edge and gave the girl a friendly wave with it's antennae.

"But that's one of my deepest darkest secrets, so you can't tell anyone," she wagged a finger at the bug then laughed, "What am I doing? Who are you gonna tell? You're a BUG!"

Sakura sighed and pulled the covers over her shoulders, "Well, Bug-san, tomorrow is a big day for me and I really need to get some sleep. So I hope you don't mind if I nod off. Good night."

For another twenty minutes, the pinkette tossed and turned in her bed, trying to catch the elusive REM sleep she desperately longed for. Sakura repeatedly fluffed her pillow and shook out her blankets in an effort to get comfortable. Nothing seemed to be working and she continued to lay on her back, staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

Sakura blinked when she heard fluttering wings land next to her on the pillow. She turned her head to see the Bug sitting on her pillow and lifting it's wings in a strange motion, eliciting an airy tempo for her ears only. The insect's wings recreated a rhythmic pulse, not unlike a mother's heartbeat to her child. Soon a soft hum accompanied the beat. It was weird, but it was working. Sakura felt her eyelids droop and her chest become heavy.

"That's one strange beetle," murmured Sakura as her eyes close, "The next time I see Shino, I should ask him about a humming bug."

'Hmmm,' purred Inner as the image of the newly discovered dreamboat appeared inside Sakura's mind, 'That's right... Yummy, yummy Shino. Now that's someone I don't mind getting hung up on.' And for the first time that day, both Sakuras agreed.

--------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Time to wake up," shouted her mother from downstairs, "The Hokage has just sent a summons and you're needed at the Tower immediately!"

Sakura bolted up in bed and threw the covers off, "Oh Kami! I gotta get out of here!" She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran for the bathroom.

"Okay, Mom," she shouted as she ran down the hall, "I'll be ready in a few minutes!" Sakura rushed through her shower, then brushing her teeth and hair at the same time, thanks to a shadow clone. Then she buttoned up her red top as she burst through the bathroom door.

Pushing chakra into her feet, Sakura bounded down the stairs, past her surprised mother, and sped out the front door, "I can't believe I slept right through my alarm! Gotta hurry! Can't keep the Godaime waiting."

The pinkette ran through Downtown Konoha, waving occasionally to friends as she hurried past them. In her rush, Sakura didn't notice that there was a tiny sidekick trailing behind. It wasn't until she was half way up the stairway when a familiar flutter of wings caught her attention.

"Oh hey, good morning, Bug-san," Sakura smiled at the beetle as it landed on her shoulder, "I've got a meeting with Hokage-sama now. You're welcome to tag along if you want. Then I can go looking for Shino and show you to him. He'd be interested to meet you."

The pinkette ran up the rest of the steps and rushed down the hall to the Hokage's office doors. She smoothed out her clothing and respectfully knocked on the double doors.

"Come in," came Tsunade's voice.

Sakura crossed her fingers for luck before walking through the door, "Good morning, Hokage-sama. I came as soon as possible." She stopped in her tracks when the other two shinobi standing in front of Tsunade's desk, turned around to greet her.

"Oh," Startled for a moment, she gave the Aburame Clan Leader a respectful bow, "Good morning, Aburame-sama."

She straightened up and gave the younger Aburame a bright smile, "Hi Shino! You're not going to believe this, but last night, I found this little fellow in my room and now..." She turned to look at her shoulder only to find it empty.

"Huh," the pinkette circled around and pointed at her shoulder, "I could've sworn he was here a second ago." Sakura blushed when the entire room remained silent and everyone watched her with blank expressions.

Tsunade sat at the desk and grinned at the Chuunin with a merry twinkle in her eye, "There was a fellow in your room last night, Sakura? How interesting! But as nice as it is to get first hand gossip, perhaps we should stick to the mission briefing."

She looked back up at the men, who waited for the flustered girl to explain her strange behavior, "N-No, you don't understand." She wanted to blurt out everything that happened the night before, but Inner Sakura coughed into a hand.

'Sure, tell them that last night you yelled at yourself repeatedly then told your darkest secret to a beetle that hummed a lullaby. That'll be one free ticket to the Funny Farm, please!'

Defeated, the pinkette slumped forward, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Very well," said Tsunade as she pulled out a couple of files and handed the young medic-nin one, "We're still waiting for one more person, but you can go over the information in the meantime."

Sakura opened up her file and quickly read through the papers. It was mostly the family history of a now defunct Stone clan. There were also pictures of three shinobi attached to the top the pages. She lifted the one of a woman with slicked back brown hair except for one pointy lock and a haughty sneer on her face.

"Kamizuru Suzumebachi," she said aloud and flipped the photo back around, "The woman looks like she would be a ringleader."

Tsunade nodded, "That's right. She claims to be the grand daughter of the First Tsuchikage and likes to act the part. We first caught wind of her ambitions five years ago, when they interfered with the mission to capture the Bikouchuu. I didn't take her seriously until recently when the Daimyou of the Bird Country sent us word about illegal grave robbings and that Kamizuru clan members, Jibachi and Kurubachi, may be involved."

Then the doors burst open with Sarutobi Kurenai panting through,"So, so, so sorry, Hokage-sama." The Jounin gave the medic-nin a nod of greeting before turning back to the Godaime.

"It's quite alright, Kurenai," said Tsunade as she stood up to hand the woman her copies of the file, "It was short notice and Raido said that you were looking for a babysitter to stay with Asuma-kun."

The brunette took deep breaths as she made herself more presentable then flipped through the pages, "Oh, them again." Kurenai grimaced as she remembered the task her students were assigned while she was forced to take on a more important mission. It looked like fate was going to give her a second chance so she could teach that Suzumebachi bitch not to mess with her students.

"Yes, them again," The Hokage walked back around to her desk, "And they're in the Bird Country looking for their ancestor's Forbidden Techniques. You and Sakura are to help the assigned team get those scrolls before they do. If you cannot steal, then destroy the scrolls."

"Understood," Kurenai shut her files, "So who will we be assisting?"

Smirking, Tsunade waved a hand to the two shinobi quietly standing off to the side.

Kurenai's crimon eyes widened when she spotted both Aburames watching her from behind their shades, 'Oh shit! I felt two other signatures in the room, but I assumed it was just Raido and Genma.'

The woman bowed deeply, "Forgive me, Aburame-sama. Good morning, Shino-kun." As she pulled back up, Kurenai risked a glance at the Clan Leader and waited for him to speak up.

Shibi should have been insulted that Kurenai didn't acknowledge him when she walked in, but he was more concerned about a tiny complication in the form of an enamored Kikaichu. He could sense the excited troublemaker now, trying it's best to escape the gourd. He didn't need this kind of distraction on a mission.

The man stood there in quiet contemplation, letting the nervous woman sweat before saying anything, "Hokage-sama... I understand bringing in Haruno-san with her knowledge of poison extraction and antidotes, but I fail to see the reason for Sarutobi-san. Perhaps someone else would be a better fit for this team."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Luckily, she was prepared for this. It wasn't often that Shibi questioned her judgment, but his attitude yesterday hinted there would be some resistance.

She leaned back in her chair and gave the Aburame a penetrating stare, "True, Sakura's medic experience could come in handy, but that's not the reason why she and Kurenai were chosen. You said so yourself that the Kikaichu were unable to fool the Kamizuru insects and your infiltration failed. If you want to succeed this time, you'll have to target their human counterparts. That involves bringing in Genjutsu Specialists and Kurenai is one of the best."

Kurenai couldn't believe that the Hokage had to defend the decision to put her in this mission, 'What am I, chopped liver? The nerve of the man! I have half a mind to go right up to him and tell the bug bastard off!'

She turned her crimson eyes to look straight into the Clan Leader's ominous glasses and inexplicably, her courage flew out the window, 'Crap!' This was certainly a hell of a time to be intimidated by her "Teammate". Looking away, Kurenai felt her heartbeat racing as she focused on what the Hokage's words.

Shibi was also distracted when his beetles picked up the change in Kurenai's pheromones. He definitely sensed the spike of adrenalin in the woman, indicating she was gearing up for a "Fight or Flight". When he saw her defiantly glare at him, he guessed "Fight", but then she quickly turned her head in a sign of submissiveness.

Surprised he didn't get that challenge from the kunoichi, Shibi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned his attention back to the Hokage's briefing.

From behind his own shades, Shino's eyes shifted between his father and former sensei. He looked over at Sakura and could tell from her nervous eyes that she also picked up the silent altercation between the two Jounin.

"And so that Kurenai can arrange a caretaker, you can start your mission tomorrow morning. I'm sorry I can't give you more time, Kurenai, but this is rather urgent."

Kurenai gave Tsunade a bow, "It's alright, Hokage-sama. I had already anticipated something like this and tomorrow morning will be fine." The Hokage gave the group a wave, indicating their dismissal and the four shinobi filed out of the room.

As soon as the doors closed, Shibi immediately turned on the brunette, "Are you sure you won't reconsider accepting this mission, Sarutobi-san?"

This time Kurenai openly glared at him and crossed her arms, "I am quite sure! Aburame-sama, do you really believe I'm not good enough for your mission?"

The nervous Chuunin looked at the stoic Shibi then the ticked off Kurenai and they slowly backed away from the line of fire.

"I never said that," corrected Shibi.

Kurenai huffed, "You might as well have!"

The Aburame took a deep breath to keep calm, then risked a step closer to her, "If I have offended you, I apologize, but this mission will require a level head and you might be more of a hindrance than a help." He carefully omitted whose head would be hindered, but he wasn't going to admit that. At least, not in front of her.

The brunette narrowed her eyes while stepping even closer to stare defiantly at the man, "Why Shibi, that has got to be the most sexist apology I have ever heard in my life!"

"Ah well, I guess OLD habits must be hard to break... especially for a GEEZER like myself!"

"What?!"

For twenty minutes, the four shinobi stood outside the Hokage's office with Shibi and Kurenai exchanging glares and barbs. Sakura was surprised that Tsunade didn't come barging out and kicking the bickering couple out on their asses. Subconsciously, Shino and Sakura continued to move closer together for comfort with the medic nin just barely brushing her hand on his. It wasn't until Shino felt his hand vibrate from that he realized how close the pinkette was standing next to him.

'Uh oh,' he thought, 'The damn thing is trying to escape again.' This morning he was a nervous wreck trying to figure out a way to get the beetle back from Sakura without looking like a stalker. Then Kami smiled down on him and had Sakura show up at the Tower with his Runaway Kikaichu. The second she bowed to his father, Shino snatched the bug before she stood back up. He hoped that his father and the Hokage didn't notice. If they did, not a word was said about it.

"Psst."

Turning to the pinkette, Shino bent down and whispered, "Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I was looking forward to a mission together, Shino," The girl leaned a little closer and her breath blew across the skin not covered by his coat, "But we might end up playing peacemakers on this one."

Shino felt his hand vibrate even stronger and one eye twitched frantically from the Kikaichu's wings tickling his sensitive palm, "Ah."

Noticing a slight strain in his voice, the pinkette peered up at the young man, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he croaked then decided it was time to brave his father's fury, "If you'll excuse me. Dad, we're going!" Not caring about his father's reputation, Shino grabbed Shibi's arm with a free hand and jerked the surprised man down the hall.

Kurenai paused in mid-insult when she saw her young student suddenly overrule his patriarch in public. Both kunoichi watched the seventeen year old drag away the powerful Aburame Clan Leader as if Shibi was a fussy toddler.

"Wow, that took guts," whispered the impressed pinkette.

Kurenai nodded then suddenly felt a decade older, "Yeah... The boy has certainly grown. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Alright, Kurenai-sensei," waved the Chuunin.

Daybreak found the Aburame men, Sakura, and Kurenai at the Konoha Gates, fully packed and eager to go. Before leaving the Aburame Compound, Shino wisely kept his beetle from invading Sakura's personal space by sealing it in a zippered pocket, while Shibi double checked his gourd and made sure there were no cracks.

With Tonton in her arms, Tsunade and Shizune walked up to the team with smiles, "Good luck! Good hunting! And don't get yourselves killed!"

The team gave the Hokage and her assistant friendly nods and walked away at a steady pace. The two women thoughtfully watched the group as they disappeared beyond the horizon.

"So what do you think, Shizune," said Tsunade as she scrutinized the backs of Aburame Shibi and Sarutobi Kurenai.

The bubbly brunette, tapped her chin in thought, "Well, I think it was a good decision not to let the rest of Team Eight go with them. Kiba and Hinata would easily have been recognized by the Kamizuru Clan. Not to mention, an excellent idea not to let Naruto on this mission. Suzumebachi would have remembered him most of all! Kurenai and Sakura will definitely throw those Bee summoners for a loop."

Tsunade frowned as she placed Tonton on the ground, "I wasn't talking about that! I meant Shibi and Kurenai jumping each others bones before the end of the mission."

"WHA-WHAT," Shizune's dark hair stood on end and she covered her ears in horror, "How? Since when? But she said?"

The Hokage wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, "That's right! You weren't there at the briefing. Ooooh, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife and the best part was, neither one knew it. Well, Shibi might have because of his Kikaichu, but he certainly looked to be in denial. Eh, of course if I'm wrong, there's always Shino and Sakura gettin' busy by the time they get back!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Well, I've got a village to run, and I need more shinobi!"

---------------------------

As the Leaf-nin walked along, Sakura and Shino found themselves glancing at Shibi on the far side of the road then at Kurenai, who stayed on the opposite side. Whether they realized it or not, Shibi and Kurenai kept a steady pace making their younger comrades between them a buffer.

Sakura tugged Shino closer to the middle and pulled a magazine from her pack, "I bought this yesterday. It's got some helpful hints on promoting goodwill among teammates."

Shino looked down at the folded over page and read down the list, "I'm not so sure, Sakura-san. For some reason, my father is still bothered about Kurenai-sensei being on the team. These ploys might not help."

"I didn't mean to use all of them. Just the ones we think will work," She stuffed the magazine back into her pack and pulled out a wooden stick on a small platform. There was a rope attached to one side of the platform and two rings knotted into the rope, "Number Six is a good one. A friendly game could vent pent up hostilities."

Sakura grinned brightly and hopped out to the other shinobi, "Aburame-sama, Kurenai-sensei, I bought this yesterday and wondered if either one of you could solve it?"

Kurenai smiled when she recognized the puzzle, "Perhaps, but maybe Aburame-sama should get the first try," and pointed to the Clan Leader.

Shibi kept his hands in his pockets and stared straight ahead, "Don't let me ruin your fun, Sarutobi-san. Ladies first."

"Oh no, Aburame-sama," sneered Kurenai as she picked up the puzzle from Sakura's hand, "I insist. Age before beauty." Then she threw the wooden contraption at the Aburame.

Without losing his stride, Shibi caught the puzzle with one hand, slipped the rope up and around the post to reveal the unknotted rope. He reset the puzzle then threw it back at Kurenai, who easily caught it and also solved the puzzle in no time flat.

"There ya' go, dear," Kurenai handed the knotted puzzle back to the shocked Sakura, who just stared at the toy.

Last night, the girl spent an hour sitting on her bed trying to solve that damn puzzle. She gave up after that since the wooden enigma was not supposed to be for her, but Shibi and Kurenai. Now she was faced with the damn thing again and worse, she found out it really could be solved.

Her pride at stake, the young medic nin narrowed her green eyes and held the puzzle up, "Okay, you're going down!"

Ten minutes later, Sakura was about ready to slice those rings off with her kunai.

"Would you like some help, Sakura-san," said Shino as he looked down at the frustrated girl.

The pinkette sighed, "I guess you know how to solve this too."

Shino shook his head, "No, but two heads are always better than one." He picked up the puzzle from Sakura's hand and carefully studied it.

With an idea popping into her head, Sakura lowered her voice and leaned into the young Bug Master, "Hey, would your beetles know how to solve this puzzle?"

"Let me ask," Shino lowered his chin as he conferred with his Kikai, "They said yes, but they're not telling because that would be cheating."

Sakura's cheeks burned bright red and waved a hand, "Eh heh heh, right of course," She shouted to the boy's shoulder, "Would never dream of cheating!"

She looked back up to see Shino lowering his shades just a bit to peer at the blushing girl, "Gomen, Shino-san."

Five minutes later, the Chuunin finally caught the trick and freed the wooden rings. Sakura sighed as she stuffed the toy back into her backpack and pulled out the magazine. The Plan A failed miserably as a team builder, but maybe something else would work. As the day wore on, Kurenai and Shibi were hostile as ever and barely acknowledged each other unless necessary.

When the team walked through a tiny village, they came across a quaint tea house.

Sakura pulled Shino near while pointing to the list, "Hey, here's a good one... Share a meal. Sharing a meal will open opportunities for conversation and help others become familiar with each other's likes and dislikes. Perfect for Plan B!"

"Aburame-sama, Kurenai-sensei, why don't we stop for some lunch," the pinkette patted her stomach, "I'm famished! How about you, Shino?"

"I wouldn't mind some tea," admitted the young man, "Dad?"

The older man nodded and turned to walk inside the establishment, "Very well. You are welcome to join, Sarutobi-san." He waved a hand for the ladies to go ahead.

Kurenai rolled her crimson eyes and brushed past the Aburame. As she walked by the man, the brunette caught the masculine scent of sandalwood mixed with cinnamon that made her stomach flipflop. At the same time, Shibi inhaled the sweet vanilla and orange blossom that seemed to emanate naturally from the woman. From behind his sunglasses, he watched Kurenai with trepidation for a second before walking to her side with the others.

Also trying to forget what she just felt, the woman thought she heard a strange pinging come from inside Shibi's gourd. Her suspicion was confirmed when Shibi reached around his back and gave the gourd a hard knock. The two shinobi cleared their throats and looked everywhere, but each other.

"There's a table," said Kurenai and pointed to an empty booth, big enough to fit four people. Before she and Shibi could take one step, Shino and Sakura rushed around the older two and squeezed together on one bench.

"Crap," spat the brunette while Shibi glared at his son. Slightly blushing, Kurenai slid inside the booth and Shibi shifted his gourd slightly so he could sit next to her. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long for the cheerful hostess to come with their menus and take their orders.

"So Kurenai-sensei," Sakura smiled brightly at the older woman, "How has Asuma-kun been doing?"

Relieved to have something else to think about besides the handsome man sitting too damn close, Kurenai immediately went into proud mommy mode, "Oh, he's been doing fine. He's talking up a storm and loves giving Konohamaru-kun a hard time."

The hostess brought in a simmering pot of green tea and placed cups for each of them, "Here you go. Your food will be here shortly. Enjoy."

When the hostess left, Sakura turned back to Kurenai, "I bet you've got a ton of baby pictures of him, right."

Kurenai shrugged, "Actually, the boy is so hyper it's hard to keep him still long enough to get a good picture. Someone usually has to hold him down."

"Ah," said the sly pinkette then smiled at Shibi, "I bet Aburame-sama would know how to get a great baby picture! Do you, Aburame-sama?"

A smirk crossed Shibi's face, "Oh, Shino-kun was just as stubborn about pictures as any other kid, but I still managed to get a treasure trove." The man chuckled as he watched Shino's cheeks puff then choke on his tea. Shino coughed loudly into his sleeve and scowled at his father while Sakura worriedly patted the young man's back.

Shino didn't like where Plan B was taking this conversation. They were headed for dangerous territory.

Kurenai turned to the Aburame, "I would appreciate a few tips. It's hard to believe that Shino-kun could ever be hyper."

Shibi sat his tea down, "He wasn't, but he was good at hiding. If he ever saw a camera, the boy took off and hid in the most ridiculous places. When he was three, Shino hid in a laundry basket then fell asleep. His mother freaked until my Kikaichu tracked him down. I think I still have that picture with him snoring with his mouth wide open and a pair of tidy whities on his head."

Shino pulled the edge of his hood further down to cover his red face, but not before baring his teeth at Shibi. Sakura tried to cover her giggles with one hand, but her shoulders betrayed how hard she really was laughing.

Inner Sakura was already rolling around on the ground.

Kurenai openly grinned at the boy, knowing that no matter how big Shino might get, Dad will always have plenty of dirt. Luckily for the poor boy, the hostess arrived with their miso and dumplings.

The older Aburame continued to smirk at the younger, who was still balling up his fists, "Better eat up, son. The food's getting cold."

After their lunch, the four shinobi bade the hostess a farewell and all felt a little better with their full bellies. Shino and Sakura could tell that the other two were not nearly as tense around each other. Kurenai and Shibi still kept the younger shinobi between them, but there was no longer anger in the air.

When it was getting close to sunset, they were still half a day away from the city of Tanzaku Gai. So the group decided to stop for the evening and camp out under the stars. The Aburames left the kunoichi at the campsite to secure the area and catch some fish from a nearby river. When Shibi and Shino reached the riverside, Shibi released all of his Kikaichu to search the perimeter, while Shino opened up his zippered pocket for a couple kunai and trip wire.

As the men attached wire to some kunai, they didn't notice that two particular Kikaichu beetles ignored the Clan Leader's command and flew back to the campsite.

Kurenai had finished starting up the campfire and was setting up grilling spits for the fish when she heard a fluttering next to her ear. She spun around to find nothing.

"Hmmm... Oh well," Shrugging it off as a fly, she returned to sharpening the sticks with a kunai. This time the Kikai flew right into her face.

Kurenai skipped back and blocked the insect from her face, "Whoa! Hey!" She peered at the beetle until she recognized it as a Kikaichu. Kurenai didn't know if it belonged to Shino or Shibi, but if she had accidentally killed it, she would be in big trouble. She learned years ago that Shino avoided needless killing of insects and revered the Kikaichu beetles. She didn't want to get on either Aburame's bad side.

"Uh, hey little guy," the brunette nervously licked her lips, "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends checking the perimeter?" The beetle zipped side to side then flew closer to her cheek.

"No? Then what are you supposed to be doing?" Slowly backing away, Kurenai watched the Kikai circle around her in a strange pattern.

A few meters away, Sakura crawled into her newly set up tent and rolled out her sleeping bag. Then she pulled out the magazine and read down the list for anymore good ideas. So far only one had worked, but Kurenai-sensei and Aburame-sama were still wary of each other. Lying face down on her sleeping bag, she turned the page and was surprised to see a familiar beetle flutter right on top of the magazine.

"Bug-san! What are you doing here," Sakura sat up and cupped her hands to give the beetle a perch, "You left at the most inconvenient time, yesterday. But now that you're here, I can show you to Shino. That'll prove that I'm not crazy!"

Inner raised an eyebrow, 'You need proof?'

"Shut up."

Sakura scowled then turned back to the beetle when it rose from her hands, "Hey, where are you going? You can't leave now!" She reached out, but stopped when the bug circled around her in the same strange pattern it did the night before.

Outside at the campfire, Kurenai tried to gently shook the Kikai away, but it became more insistent in its flying, even coming into contact as much as possible.

"Hey, what the hell," The brunette found herself dodging and pushing the beetle away, "Stop it! There's no chakra here for you! GO AWAY, DAMN IT!"

"Bug-san, what are you doing," Crouching on hands and knees, Sakura swished her hair around when her little friend kept nudging and pushing the pinkette every which and way, "Eeep!" The beetle suddenly disappeared from sight, but she felt it land under her pink hair. It tickled the back of her neck and made it's way down her spine.

"WHAAAAHHH!"

The Aburame men jumped from their fishing when they heard the commotion coming from the camp. They quickly picked up the fish they caught and hurried back to investigate. When they arrived several meters away from the campsite, Shibi and Shino stood in surprise to see Kurenai cursing as she fended off a Kikai while Sakura's tent rocked around with her squeals penetrating the fabric.

"BUG-SAN! STOP THAT! THAT TICKLES!"

After taking in the scene, Shino and Shibi took a few steps backwards into the shadows then sat their fish down.

"Uh, Dad."

"Yeah, son."

"You're Kikaichu is flying around Kurenai-sensei."

Shibi shuffled his feet, "Uh... it is?"

"Yes, Dad. It is. Why?"

The Aburame cleared his throat, "Well, your Kikaichu seems to be tickling Sakura-san."

"I noticed this," Shino turned his eyes away from the shaking tent and glared at his father, "But what I don't understand is why. Are you going to tell me?"

"So this is the first time this has happened to you, huh," said Shibi as his fingers fumbled in his coat pockets.

"Obviously."

The older Aburame sighed and scratched his head, "It's possible that my Kikai's behavior was triggered by Sarutobi-san's flirting with me by mistake the night I came home late."

Shino shuddered in horror as the realization sunk in, "Kurenai-sensei flirted with you."

"By mistake," added Shibi, "We happened to be at the same bar and it was a little dark..."

"That night I said I didn't want details, Dad. And I meant it."

Shibi rolled his eyes, "Suffice it to say, I find your sensei attractive and the Kikai picked up her scent. And now I can't seem to keep the little sneak out of trouble."

Then they saw Sakura stumble out of her tent and shake her body erratically.

"I see that someone finds Sakura-san rather attractive," teased the older Aburame.

This time it was Shino's turn to sweat under his father's scrutiny and tried to change the subject, "Shouldn't we go down there and help the kunoichi."

"If we do, they'll want an explanation right away. Do you know what you're going to tell Sakura-san?"

Shino frowned and nodded, "We'll stay here for now."

"Good boy."

Sakura whined pitifully as she tried to get Bug-san out of her clothes. The beetle's legs felt like the tiniest feathers methodically hitting her skin. To hell with waiting for Shino, she just wanted to get rid of it.

Inner screamed inside Sakura's head, 'Water! Most bugs hate water. If you jump into the river, it'll fly away and leave you alone.'

"I can't jump into the river," squealed the pinkette.

Inner wiggled just as hard as the real Sakura and pleaded with the girl, 'Ya' gotta! This is killing me!'

As Kurenai and Sakura's shrieks and giggles echoed through the camp, the Aburame boys continued to stand under a shady tree and watched their teammates deal with their amorous harassers.

"So this is just the beetles reacting to our interest in them," grumbled Shino with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Shibi gave a short chuckle and looked at Shino, "It's a two way street, son. The beetles picked up the scent of a _willing_ mate and reacted accordingly. And unfortunately, the Kikaichu don't understand the complexities of human courtships. They're more direct."

Proving Shibi's point, Kurenai gasped when the beetle made it's way under her neckline and happily hummed in her bosom, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Wondering if his father had always been a breast man, Shino politely coughed into one hand, "How is one supposed to deal with this?"

To Shino's surprise, the wiser Aburame just shrugged, "I had hoped that time away from the woman would help the little guy forget. Usually, that's how I've solved the problem for years, but it was never this insistent... In fact, the last time I had this much trouble was when I met your mother."

"Okay, as I understand this," Shino said slowly as they observed Sakura wiggle around in circles while reaching for her back, "There is very little we can do to stop our beetles from bothering Kurenai-sensei and Sakura-san, short of exile or marriage."

His father watched Kurenai uselessly scoop his Kikai out from her bosom only to have it fly up her skirt, "Well, that or-"

With Inner at the helm, Sakura sped past the hidden Aburames, squeaking her little pink head off, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Shibi nodded once, "Always an option, but I was going to say keeping both Kikaichu bottled up in my gourd for the rest of the mission."

"Unless we need your extra Kikai, then we're screwed."

Shibi was about to open his mouth, but his son cut in.

"Don't," Shino lifted a warning finger in the air, "Just don't."

Then the Aburames heard a splash from the nearby river and Shino was surprised to see his Kikaichu fly up to him, returning of it's own free will. It settled back inside his body with it's fellow beetles as if nothing had happened.

Shibi watched Kurenai scream one more obscenity before pushing chakra into her feet, speeding into her tent, and zipping it up. The disappointed Kikaichu hovered outside the woman's tent, humming it's serenade.

"Well, I better go down there and get the little romeo," Shibi grumbled as he picked up his string of fish.

Shino followed after his father into the campsite, then the young man's eyebrow rose above his shades as a soaking wet Sakura staggered back to her tent.

He tapped Shibi's shoulder and whispered, "Perhaps tomorrow night, we can stop at Tanzaku Gai for an inn. The kunoichi might need a bit of pampering to make up for tonight."

"Good idea," said Shibi as he snatched his Kikai before it wriggled it's way through a hole in Kurenai's tent.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for your reviews Ox King, charmedbythedarkarts, shae, twiggy-shino, Logophobia, lele, db, jayanx. No apologies needed kaotic312, I'm just glad you like the fic. Aw gee, Darkmoon Knight, that's so sweet. And yes, I caught your review on AFF :-)

Dear Anon, no offense taken. When I first saw the term "Pinkette", I thought it was freakin' hilarious. Through time, I've found it grew on me and it's become one of my favorite ways of referring to Sakura. I'll try to keep the usage under control, but I hope you can stand it a few more times for the sake of the fic, because you never know when a good joke could come out of it.

**Chapter Three**

Kurenai fumed inside her tent, trying to understand how one tiny beetle got the best of her, "What in the world did that bug think it was doing? That Kikai must have been one of Shibi's beetles. Shino's Kikai never did that around me. If that's Aburame's idea of a prank, I'll kill him!" Kurenai felt Shibi's presence come up to her tent and brush his hand against the fabric then mutter something to a figure she surmised to be Shino.

"So he did have something to do with this crazy shit!" The kunoichi pounded her fist into one hand and a thousand images ran through her mind on how she'd get revenge.

In the other tent, Sakura searched for her spare shirt and shorts. Her body was shivering from the cold river water and she vigorously rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up.

"I c-can't believe you made me j-jump into the river," chattered Sakura as she peeled the wet clothing from her body.

Inner just lounged inside Sakura's head and smiled in relief, 'Hey, it worked, didn't it? Besides you could've used a bath.'

The young Chuunin growled at herself and pulled the dry clothes on. After slipping on the black shorts, she sighed happily and snuggled into her sleeping bag for warmth. Then she heard footsteps outside her tent and a delicious aroma wafting through the air.

"Sakura-san," came Shino's voice, "Would you like some dinner?"

The young Aburame patiently waited as Sakura pushed aside her tent flap and peered up at him with disbelief reflected in her green eyes, "You cooked dinner?"

"My father and I did," He handed her a metal plate with fried fish fillet.

She held up the chopsticks already placed on one side and carefully lifted the fish up to her lips. When a blissful smile grew on the girl face, Shino felt a flutter that wasn't caused by his Kikai. Then he noticed an escapee try to fly out his sleeve. He quickly snatched the Kikai with his other hand and threw it into the zippered pocket.

"It's delicious, Shino-san! Arigato," Sakura dug into the dish with a little more enthusiasm, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Shino nodded and thumbed back at the campfire, "My plate is back there."

Sakura looked around the young man to see the older Aburame walking up to Kurenai's tent, "Oh, how sweet! Kurenai-sensei couldn't possibly be angry anymore with Aburame-sama after this."

Shino also waited on pins and needles to see how the woman would react to his father's peace offering.

"Sarutobi-san," said Shibi as he held out the plate to the tent's entrance, "I have some dinner for you. Do you like fried fish?"

The tent zipper was pulled down and the flap was held open. The man patiently waited for Kurenai to poke her head out. Instead of a beautiful woman appearing with an impressed smile, a flurry of shuriken flew out of the tent, making Shibi dodge and use the metal plate to deflect the flying weaponry.

Shino and Sakura hissed in sympathy as the man ducked a kunai that almost sliced his ear.

When the barrage stopped, Shibi lowered his impromptu shield and wiped off the food from his coat, "A simple 'No' would have done it."

Both Chuunin shook their heads and watched Shibi calmly return to the campfire to start in on his dinner.

"And we're right back where we started," sighed Sakura then she turned to Shino, "The dinner is quite delicious, Shino. Please, tell your father that for me."

He nodded and walked up to where his father sat by the fire, "You okay, Dad?"

Shibi looked up from shifting the food around on his plate, "Hm? Of course. Like I'd let a few shuriken hit me."

"I wasn't talking about that," The boy tilted his head towards his sensei's tent, "I meant Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh," Shibi stared at his plate and gave a tiny shrug, "Apparently, she's figured out the situation and isn't liking it." The older man was acting cool, but Shino knew better. His father was hurt from Kurenai's rejection of his apology.

Shino furrowed his brows and sat down to eat his dinner, "I don't think she knows everything, but she is blaming you for what happened."

"Perhaps," Shibi took an experimental bite, but it didn't settle the unease inside him, "I don't think I'm all that hungry. You can have my dinner. I'm gonna turn in early." He handed Shino his uneaten food and lumbered back to his tent.

After a few minutes, Shino saw his sensei stick her head out her tent. She looked around to see Sakura and Shino eating their dinners and bit her bottom lip in hunger.

Stepping out, Kurenai headed straight for the campfire all the while nervously searching the area for a certain Bug Master, "Hey Shino, is there some more food?"

With a hidden smirk, Shino handed his father's plate to Kurenai and watched the woman dig in readily.

"Arigato, Shino-kun. It smells really good," she savored every bite of the dish, forgetting all about the Chuunin watching her carefully.

Sakura gave Shino a great big grin with a happy thumbs up, who blushed under his hood, when she stood up and walked over to sit next beside him. His zippered pocked jumped a few times until Shino gave the Kikai a warning slap.

As the last of the sunset melted into the starry night sky, the three shinobi sat around the campfire and enjoyed a quiet evening before Sakura yawned and stood up.

"I think I've had it. Good night, Kurenai-sensei," she gave the older woman a nod and looked down at the young man next to her, "Good night, Shino-san."

"Good night, Sakura-san," murmured Shino then placed one hand on top of his vibrating pocket.

One of the benefits to wearing shades all the time was girl watching without them knowing, which was wise when dealing with volatile kunoichi. His eyes followed Sakura as she walked back to her tent. Without her medic apron, Shino could get a good look at her sylphlike curves, perfectly rounded fanny, and drop dead legs. The young man started to entertain thoughts of those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist, when he found a handkerchief pushed into his hand.

Kurenai smirked as she pointed to her student's nose, "You might want to take care of that before Sakura sees you."

Cursing his nose, the boy wiped up the blood and babbled his apologies to his chuckling sensei.

"Relax, Shino," Kurenai gave his shoulder a gentle shove with her own, "Why don't you head to bed. I'll clean up and keep watch for a while."

The young Bug Master nodded and wandered over to his tent, then pausing for a moment to watch Sakura's shadow before she turned off her light. With a sigh, he ducked into his tent and stretched out on top of his sleeping bag. Sleep was going to be difficult tonight.

After washing the plates in the river, Kurenai fed the fire with a few more logs and looked up to gaze at the stars. Her mind wandered back to Konoha and figured little Asuma-kun was going through his bedtime routine with his older cousin.

'Cry, bubble bath, cry, story time, cry, night-night kiss, cry...', The brunette chuckled as she imagined Konohamaru tearing his hair out trying to get the mommy-missing toddler to sleep.

She fiddled with a stick then threw it on the fire. A rustling from ahead made her look up to see the Aburame stepping out of his tent.

Neither shinobi moved as they stared at one another, tensed for any hostilities coming from the other person. Shibi was the first to break eye contact and coldly walked away to the riverside. Kurenai watched him walk past her and for some reason, she felt incredibly guilty.

'What the hell is going on? I'M the one who should be getting an apology,' But in the back of Kurenai's mind, a part of her pushed to run after Shibi and make everything right. She had done more than insult him, but she wasn't sure what.

Kurenai shook her head and stood up, "This is crazy." She followed Shibi's trail to the river and waited next a tree for him to acknowledge her.

"What is it, Sarutobi-san?" He didn't budge from his spot. He didn't even turn around to face her. He just kept looking up at the stars with his arms crossed.

The brunette took a deep breath and stepped out from under the tree, "I'm sorry about ruining the dinner you made me, Aburame-sama. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me."

Shibi shrugged, "If you wanted to take a food pill, that's fine with me. Just don't take too much. It's not good for you."

"Actually, Shino gave me some food," she thumbed back to the campfire with now scrubbed clean plates lying next to a backpack, "They were pretty good for leftovers."

The Aburame's surprise was hidden by his loose trenchcoat and glasses. There wasn't any extra food from what he remembered, except for the plate he handed to Shino. Shibi twisted around and studied the brunette carefully. A small smile appeared from behind his high collar and he walked up the tree to where Kurenai waited.

"Apology accepted. Now please, accept my apologies for my Kikaichu's bad behavior. That one tends to go against orders from time to time."

Kurenai peered at him suspiciously for a moment then shrugged, "All's forgiven. Though I must say, I've never seen any of Shino's Kikai act like that before."

"Not all Bug Masters are alike, Sarutobi-san," He walked closer and watched her cheeks glow red in the moonlight.

He was sorely tempted to take the woman by the hand and pull her into his arms for a kiss, but he knew very well, she would either run away or give him a painful slap.

'No,' he thought as he sensed his little Kikaichu in the gourd react to her scent, 'Now is not the time.'

"You should get some rest," He motioned for her to head back to the campground, "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll stand guard."

She nodded at his suggestion and walked away, "Good night, Aburame-sama."

Kurenai crawled into her tent and settled into her bedding. With a full stomach and a clear conscious, she fell asleep comforted in the knowledge that Aburame Shibi was keeping watch over her.

The morning sun broke over the horizon and the Leaf Shinobi broke camp to start back on the road to Tanzaku Gai.

Shino and Sakura gaped in wonder as Kurenai walked right next to Shibi without a hint of last night's hatred. For hours they conversed easily, even sharing a laugh once in a while, which made Shino a little uneasy whenever they glanced back at him.

"Did I miss something," whispered the young medic nin.

Shino just shrugged, "I'm as stumped as you are, Sakura-san, but I admit it's a relief they're getting along."

Sakura had intently studied Kurenai's body language all morning and furrowed her pink brows, "I think they're more than getting along," she hypothesized, "At least from Kurenai-sensei's end."

The young Bug Master nervously cleared his throat as he tried to change the conversation, "So Sakura-san did you have any plans for when we arrive at Tanzaku Gai?"

The girl blinked as she realized that she never thought about that, "Ano, I thought we would just stay at an inn then head straight for the River country."

Shino nodded, "Yes, that is the plan, but we should arrive very soon and we'll have nothing else to do until tomorrow morning. Was there anything you wanted to see while we're there?"

Sakura took a minute to think then turned to Shino, "Well, I heard there were fabulous restaurants or there are the castle ruins from when Tsunade-shishou fought Orochimaru."

"Very well," concluded Shino, "As soon as you are ready, we'll head to a restaurant then see if we can find Tsunade-sama's old stomping grounds."

Shibi and Kurenai looked over their shoulders to hear Sakura talking happily with Shino.

The brunette smiled as she watched how the young girl felt so comfortable with her student when most girls cringed at the thought of dealing with the Kikaichu. In fact, she couldn't help but notice how Sakura accepted Shino's Kikaichu as another entity to be treated with respect.

This Sakura was different from the girl she saw at the first Chuunin Exams and thank goodness. She not only grew stronger, but wiser. The way she and Yamanaka Ino obsessed over that Uchiha boy years ago was disturbing. Thankfully, Ino had started dating her teammate, Akimichi Chouji. It was only a matter of time before Sakura's affections moved on, but who was the question all the Konoha kunoichi wondered.

"I think young love is in the making," she whispered to Shibi, who smiled along with her, "I know for a fact that he's smitten with her, but I wonder if Shino knows that Sakura might like him too."

Shibi mulled whether or not to tell the woman then shrugged, "Well, since you already know that he likes her, than 'Yes'. His Kikaichu can detect that she is attracted to him."

"Well, that's a nice dating convenience," mused Kurenai and she chuckled in amusement until her brain waved frantically inside her head and pointed out a very disturbing thought.

Shibi watched the brunette from the corner of his eyes as she realized that the same convenience was applying to her right now. With a growing smirk, he saw Kurenai lower her head and a deep blush rise up from pale neck up to brow.

"Aburame-sama," she murmured softly for his ears only, "Is that why you wanted me to bow out of this mission? Because of my attraction to you?"

The Aburame Clan Leader slowed to stop before they stepped foot onto a stone bridge and he turned to Kurenai, "Not exactly, Sarutobi-san."

There was a sudden burst of smoke and loud clacking of stamping sandals on rock, "Ooooh Aaaahhh! Here comes the man who commands the vast armies of mighty toad warriors. The great lover that sends the beautiful ladies running to his skillful arms! Maaake way for the fabulous, mysterious, and powerful Sanin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Jirai-

"Hello, Ero-Senin," droned Sakura as she and Shino coolly walked around the man frozen in the middle of his dance.

Waving his arms, Jiraiya angrily hopped around while tears streamed down his cheeks, "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Sakura-chan!? You interrupted my chance to impress Kurenai-chan!"

Both Shibi and Kurenai stiffened as the pervy sage spun back around then circled the crimson-eyed beauty like a hungry wolf.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kurenai-chan," drooled Jiraiya, "Tanzaku Gai is one of my favorite places to visit. I would be honored to show you all the sights and we can spend a romantic evening alone together."

With one hand, Shibi snatched the back of the man's collar before the horny Toad Sage jumped Kurenai, "I'm just as familiar with the city as you are, Jiraiya. We'll not be needing your help for the duration of our stay."

Then Jiraiya and Kurenai heard a strange hissing rise from the Bug Master's body.

The other man coughed and shook off Shibi's hand, "Oh! I see, " He leaned into the Aburame's shoulder and whispered, "If it's a competition you want, kid, it's a competition you'll get!" Jiraiya gave Kurenai one more leering grin with a bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shibi turned to the see the brunette shuddering in disgust, "We better catch up with the others."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," she picked up the pace with Shibi right behind.

Soon they walked under the city gate of Tanzaku and entered the tourist district. The streets and building were filled with twenty-four hour casinos, flashy nightclubs, and numerous stands full of useless knick knacks.

Sakura was amazed that this place still doing brisk business without their famous castle to bring in the tourists. Thanks to a venting Orochimaru, the city lost their major attraction then had another section torn apart from Tsunade-sama's missed strikes.

"How is this place still going after what happened five years ago," she asked out loud.

Shino looked around and noticed the souvenir stands filled with toys and postcards with familiar faces.

He held up a packet of postcards and showed it to Sakura, "I think this answers your question."

She looked down and saw pictures of the epic battle between the two legendary Senin, Kabuto and Naruto's skirmish, and the three giant summoned beasts rising into the air.

"Oi! Are you gonna pay for those," demanded the vendor.

Shino handed the man some yen and gave the postcards to Sakura, "Here you go. You can keep them."

With wide eyes, she flipped from one card to the next, "I wonder if Tsunade-shishou knows about this. She should be getting royalties."

Sakura came across one hastily taken picture of the Slug Princess' famous cleavage at a revealing angle,"Especially for THAT one!"

"Which one," asked Shino as he leaned for a look, but she quickly crumpled up the postcard before popping it over her shoulder.

"Just a bad angle," she laughed nervously then pointed up ahead, "Oh look, there are some hotels!"

Once they decided where they would stay, the Leaf Shinobi split up with Kurenai and Sakura taking one hotel for women and the Aburames going to the men's only hotel across the street.

"I'll see you in couple hours, Sakura-san," said Shino as he walked away with his father.

With a small goofy smile, the girl stood in the middle of the road and continued to wave at the disappearing Aburame heir, until Kurenai tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Our hotel room is this way, Sakura," she grinned as the Chuunin blushed and scurried inside their hotel.

As Shibi led the way up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder at son, "Are you taking Sakura-san on a date?"

"Wh-what," The young man sputtered under his father's gaze, "It's not a date, Dad!"

Shibi opened up the door with a key, "Are you going to get something to eat?"

"It's almost dinner time," Shino threw his pack on one bed and pulled off the hood from his bushy hair.

"Are you going to enjoy some entertainment afterwards?" Shibi took off his gourd then his trenchcoat before stretching.

"We're going to do some sightseeing, yes."

The older Aburame gave his son a pat on the back, "That qualifies as a date. Don't worry, if you need help, I'll be right beside you."

"You wouldn't," said Shino when he realized that Shibi intended to chaperone the Chuunin's special evening.

"It's my son's first date," Shibi smirked as he headed for the bathroom, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Growling, Shino opened up the curtains to get some more light and stumbled backwards to see the Toad Sage standing on the balcony and grinning down at him.

The young man cautiously opened up the window, "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?"

The Sanin stepped into the room and shrugged, "I was going to have a talk with your old man, but I overheard that you were planning on taking cute Sakura-chan on a date!"

Shino sighed and nodded, 'What is it with everyone sticking their noses in my business?'

"If you need any advice on how to handle the ladies, don't hesitate to ask," Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows, making the boy cringe.

Desperate to get the man to leave, Shino did ask an innocent question, "Sure, I could use some info. Do you know a good place to get something to eat?"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmmm, there is this one place I go to that has fantastic food... At least, I think. I know the drinks are to die for!"

"I wasn't asking for a bar," said Shino.

The Sanin waved his hands, "No! No! Not a bar! The place is called The Lucky Star. The classiest establishment I've ever been in!"

The young man shrugged and waved for the Sanin to leave, "Alright then Jiraiya-sama. Thank you for the recommendation."

The Toad Sage walked through and turned around, "Are you sure there's nothing-"

Shino slammed the window closed and drew the curtains over a frowning Jiraiya, "Absolutely."

Inside Kurenai and Sakura's hotel room, the young girl was sitting on a bed and running a brush through her short pink locks for the hundredth time.

"You know that hundred brush strokes is just a myth," said Kurenai as she lounged in the window seat. The older woman had been carefully watching Sakura for the past couple of hours. The Chuunin had commandeered the bathroom then fussed over what to wear. Kurenai shook her head at the poor girl and wondered if Shino was just as nervous.

"Huh," Sakura broke from her trance and put the brush down, "Oh right, sorry my mind was elsewhere."

The brunette smiled, "Thinking about your date with Shino?"

"Date? What date? What are you talking about," Sakura crossed her legs and twiddled her thumbs nervously on one knee.

Kurenai sighed, "Did you put on your favorite lip gloss?"

Sakura's mouth twitched slightly, "My lips were chapped."

"Are you wearing perfume?"

The girl sniffed indifferently, "It matched my soap and body powder. I was merely layering my scent."

Shaking her head, Kurenai smirked at the stubborn girl, "Is he picking you up after sunset?"

They both looked out the window where the sun was dropping behind the city skyline.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hah," Sakura sprang from her bed and sneered at Kurenai, "It's only sunset. In your face!"

The medic nin opened the door and was shocked to see Shibi standing right behind his embarrassed son.

"Hello, Aburame-sama," After nodded at the elder, she glanced at the younger, "Shino-san?"

"My father will be accompanying us on our dinner, Sakura-san," Shino muttered darkly.

Kurenai walked up behind the surprised girl and raised her eyebrows at the Aburame Clan Leader.

Shibi cleared his throat, "Since, the three of us would be going out for dinner. It would be a shame to leave you behind, Sarutobi-san. Would you like to join us?"

Kurenai saw how Shino was fuming and nodded in understanding, "Why not. Just give me a minute." She walked back into the room to freshen her make up while the others waited at the door.

Shino turned around to glare at his father, who had manipulated his evening alone with Sakura into a double date with Kurenai.

The older Aburame just smirked back at the boy's frown and whispered, "Watch and learn, son. Watch and learn."

The four of them walked out of the hotel and into the nightlife offered by Tanzaku Gai. Neon lights and brightly colored lanterns enticed tourist eyes with various distractions and promises of a fabulous night to be remembered.

They passed several eateries, but Shino didn't see the one the Toad Sage recommended. He stopped at a toy vendor, and once he bought a stuffed dog, got directions to the elusive restaurant.

Since it was originally Shino's date, Shibi and Kurenai let the young man lead the way and wondered what the boy had planned. When Shino returned from asking directions, the older man walked up to his son's side.

"Was there a particular place you wanted to go, Shino," he asked, "I could be of some help."

"No need," Shino pointed up ahead, "We're almost there."

Shibi looked to see where Shino was pointing and recognized the bright pink neon sign flickering above the curtained entrance.

"I... uh," Shibi tried to think of some excuse, but gave up before it was too late, "I'm going over there!"

Shino was surprised to see his father body flicker away from the rest of the group then reappear in a nearby corner.

Wondering why the Aburame disappeared, Sakura and Kurenai walked up to Shino's left and all three stared up at the suspicious 'Establishment'.

"The Lucky Star? Are you sure this is a restaurant, Shino-kun," asked Kurenai as she and Sakura gave the confused boy questioning looks.

"This is the place Jiraiya-sama recommended."

An elderly lady peered out from the curtain and gave the Leaf Nin strange glances, "The young master is quite welcome to enter, but I'm sorry, the only women allowed inside are employees."

Shino frowned, "EM-"

Sakura gasped, "-PLOY-"

Kurenai snarled out, "-YEES!"

The mama-san walked out of the kyabakura, "Yes, young master. This is one of Tanzaku Gai's best hostess clubs and I'm sure we can find you a lovely lady to entertain you. YUMI! GET OVER HERE!"

A young woman squeezed into a tight dress came trotting out and smiled at the blushing Shino, "Hai, Mama-san! So what's your name, cutie?"

Sakura and Inner both went off the deep end, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, HUSSY!"

Yumi jumped back when the green-eyed girl shook a threatening fist at her, "Uh, I think I'll go back to our other customer, Mama-san." And she took off back inside the club.

"OH LOOK! YUMI-CHAN HAS COME BACK," came a familiar voice from deep inside the establishment.

Aghast, Kurenai and Sakura lifted the curtain to see the Toad Sage laughing and drinking happily with several young girls.

"Oh hello, Kurenai-chan, Sakura-chan! And there is young Aburame Shino! Didn't I tell you this place was classy!"

Cracking their knuckles, Kurenai and Sakura put their game face on and stomped into the club.

Shibi cautiously sidled up to where his son stood calmly watching the two kunoichi beat the pervy Sage to pulp.

"Are they done," He asked while standing in the shadows of a nearby souvenir stand and trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Just about," said Shino clinically, "Sakura-san is holding Jiraiya-sama in a reverse headlock while Kurenai-sensei is working on his kidneys."

The Aburame Clan Leader dared to peek inside and noticed how the Mama-san and her girls huddled in a corner, covering their eyes in horror.

Shibi was impressed at how well the kunoichi worked together, "Sarutobi-san could use some more fine-tuning in her taijutsu, but Sakura-san is stronger than she looks."

Dusting their hands off, Kurenai and Sakura walked out of the club and left the bruised Sanin on the floor.

"N-Not to worry, girls," The man wobbled as he picked himself up, "Those were just Leaf kunoichi love-taps! I told you I was popular back at my home town!"

Kurenai walked up to Shibi and gave him an accusing poke, "What happened to you? Do you realize your son was just bamboozled by that pervert?"

"I was asking for directions to a real restaurant. We should leave before it gets too crowded," He waved for everyone to get a move on, but then a hostess peered out from behind the curtain.

"Aburame-sama! Aburame-sama," the girl named Yumi rushed up to the red-faced man, "I thought I recognized your voice!"

Shibi took out ten thousand yen and whispered to the girl, "Here's some money. Forget you ever saw me."

Kurenai was quick to pinch Shibi's ear and pulled him away before the hostess could grab the yen, "Save yourself some dough, Aburame-sama!"

Shino and Sakura grinned as they walked behind Shibi, who was being painfully dragged away by a furious Kurenai.

"I must say, Dad," said the young man, "I'm watching and learning A LOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for all your reviews charmedbythedarkarts, shae, Jovianwolfgirl, jayanax, kaotic312, Logophobia, twiggy-shino, leanna, wickedone43, and devoid69. It feels great to hear from all you readers.

I try to update about seven to eight days, but if I run into writer's block, it might be a couple weeks. So I hope you guys can be patient with me.

Here's your new chap and enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Sarutobi-san," Shibi hissed out, "Your fingernails are digging into my ear."

Sakura and Shino watched the Aburame Clan Leader with pity as he was led down the street by the furious Kurenai.

Ever sympathetic, the young medic decided to give the man an alibi on a platter, "Kurenai-sensei, I have seen Jiraiya-sama go to kyabakura for intel all the time. Aburame-sama was probably getting information from a pliable resource. Right, Aburame-sama?"

Kurenai mulled the possibility in her head before letting go of Shibi, "Well?"

As he rubbed the blood back into his ear, the man felt hot under his tall collar as the brunette waited for his response, "Uh...um..."

"We're at your restaurant, father," helped Shino and pointed to the closest restaurant, distracting Kurenai from her third degree.

Shibi looked to see what eatery his son chose and blanched under his coat. It was The Palace, one of the most expensive restaurants in Tanzaku Gai, where it was easy to drop twenty-five thousand yen on one meal.

Kurenai looked over the elegant window dressings and professional signs displaying the various dishes available to anyone with vast amounts of money, "This will do!"

Shibi inwardly winced as he took the lead into the restaurant. He walked up to the maitre d' and gave him a nod.

"Welcome! Welcome to The Palace!" The Head Waiter jumped to and quickly ushered the four shinobi to a beautifully set table in a quiet corner where they could see outside the windows while still keeping some privacy.

Kurenai watched the maitre d' rush off to the kitchen and heard him say before returning to their table, "Aburame-sama is here with a real babe. Let's step it up this time!"

She snapped her menu closed and plopped it on the table, her lips pressed into a harsh frown.

Shibi remained cool as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms defiantly, "Come here often, Aburame-sama?"

He gave a little shrug, "You tip big one time and they all remember you."

The Chuunin looked over the menu and both paled when they noticed the prices for what seemed to be the simplest meals.

'Yikes,' winced Inner Sakura as they looked down the line, 'If that's how much it costs to fry up some slimy snails in a pan, hand me a shovel because these people are raking it in!'

Noticing Shino's apprehensiveness, the girl covered her face with her menu and leaned to his side.

"You go ahead and order for me, Shino-san," whispered Sakura and gently smiled at the young man, who sighed in relief.

Worried about his own predicament, Shibi quickly perused the familiar menu, "We'll have the steak dinner for two." The Aburame ignored how the brunette gave him a suspicious glare.

"Sirloin or filet mignon, sir?"

Kurenai tapped her fingers on one arm, "Kobe!"

The waiter nodded, "We do have a ready supply of kobe beef. Anything else, Aburame-sama?"

"Yes," sneered the woman as she glanced back at the sign through the window, "He'll have the fugu nigori."

Inner ran around inside Sakura's head in a panic, 'Get me some water! Get me some herbs! We're gonna have to pump this guy's stomach before the dessert gets here!'

Sakura's mouth gaped open, "Aren't you supposed to order that twenty-four hours in advance? If not properly prepared..."

Shino hid behind his menu and whispered to Sakura, "Not to worry, Sakura-san. With his Kikaichu, he'll either get a really nice buzz or he'll have paid fifteen thousand yen for a bad case of indigestion."

Shibi and the waiter exchanged worried looks then the waiter bowed low, "Tough lady tonight, Aburame-sama?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "AND Aburame-sama will be picking up both checks."

"She'll have the toro sushi," Shino quickly ordered for Sakura.

His father lowered his shades with one hand and scowled at the freeloading boy.

Shino flinched under his high collar, "And I'll have the soup."

Kurenai frowned at Shibi's intimidation and gave the man a swift kick to the shin under the table.

Aside from the obvious table jostle, everyone was impressed how Shibi hid the pain with only a tightening fist, indicating the kunoichi hit on target.

"What kind of soup would you like, sir," asked the waiter.

Recognizing that Kurenai-sensei was giving him free-reign, Shino smirked at his irritated father, "Shark-fin."

The waiter nodded approvingly at the boy's audacity and took the menus away.

When Shibi gave the young man another scowl, Shino shrugged, "What's the point of being Clan Leader if you can't show off once in a while."

"Last I checked you weren't Clan Leader," he growled back.

As they waited for the food, Shino felt his father's glares, but noticed the man's anger soften when he saw Kurenai delight at the beautiful dinners set before them.

Shino watched Sakura's eyes light up at her plate full of delicious tuna and wondered if his father was just as wrapped around the brunette's finger as he was with Sakura.

Kurenai picked up one slice of the steak and looked up at the waiter, "Uh sir, is it normal for beef to have a slight blue tinge?"

"Ah, madame," said the waiter reassuringly, "This dish was made from a particularly rare Wa-gyu, but trust me, it tastes _heavenly_!"

The brunette shrugged and continued to eat the beautiful meal.

By the time everyone finished their dinners, Kurenai's attitude had lessened and Shibi was picking up more positive signals from the brunette, but he was still rather annoyed at Shino for taking advantage of his sensei's jealousy.

He narrowed his dark eyes behind his glasses and decided to nip this tactic in the bud. Shibi lifted a hand for the waiter, who walked up immediately.

"Allow me to order dessert," he glanced at the other shinobi who nodded happily then he curled a finger so he could whisper in the waiter's ear.

The three Leaf-nin watched him point from one person to the next with Shino being the last. The waiter glanced up at Shino when the Aburame gave an odd request, but he nodded and rushed away.

Soon a simple demitasse was set next to Shibi while the kunoichi cooed at the sight of delicate shu cream puffs presented in strawberry pink for Sakura and azuki red for Kurenai.

The Aburame lifted a finger and nodded to the waiter, "One more thing, Sarutobi-san."

The brunette was surprised to see the waiter pull out a small wine glass and fill it was an amber-colored liquor.

"It's a dessert wine that goes perfectly with the cream puff," he explained as he lifted his coffee, "Please eat, Sarutobi-san, Haruno-san."

The two women relished their treats, happily licking the sweet cream off their lips and fingertips.

Shino was wondering where his dessert was when a new waiter came out with a push cart and transfered a plate with two large dango dumplings on a stick.

The older Aburame chuckled and set his coffee down. He wanted to enjoy this.

Everyone else peered down at the strange dish while Shibi raised both elbows on the table and rested his chin on clasped hands.

With a grand flourish, the waiter poured brandy on the dessert then tapped the dango with a lit match.

Everyone at the table felt a flash of hot air as a small fireball rose from the plate, the skewered balls bursting into flame.

Shibi watched with a wicked smirk as Shino paled considerably, his eyes transfixed on the rapidly shriveling dumplings.

Now realizing what he did, the waiter gave the young man a pity pat on the shoulder, "Way harsh, man," and walked away.

Inner Sakura's eyes popped out and for once was too shocked to open her big mouth.

Remaining clueless, the real Sakura frowned slightly, "Gee, that's a strange dessert. I don't think I've ever seen that before... Kind of like baked alaska only with two dango balls."

She noticed that her fellow Chuunin was frozen in his seat and leaned in, "If you don't blow them out, they won't taste as good."

Sakura leaned over and blew out the flames, before reaching out, "May I?"

Then everyone watched in disbelief as the kunoichi daintily licked and nibbled on the crystallized layers of the sticky confection.

Inner Sakura squeaked like a mouse, before falling over in a dead faint.

Shino's eyes widened further as they honed in on girl's pink lips that were now sucking on the spongy treat. His hand, of it's own accord, lifted up and pinched his nose shut.

A shocked Kurenai looked over at the older Aburame with raised eyebrows, who lowered his shades, looked over at the brunette, and shrugged helplessly.

Shaking his head away from the strange sight, Shibi looked down then pointed to Kurenai's wine glass, "Please, Sarutobi-san, try the wine. I chose it especially for you."

Forgetting about her distressed student, Kurenai sniffed the wine then tipped the glass to her lips. Shibi watched in satisfaction as the brunette's crimson eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness," she gushed, "It's so sweet, like nectar!"

Also new to the concept of dessert wines, Sakura put down the dango and turned to the other kunoichi, "Really? Could I have a sip?"

Kurenai handed over the glass before Shibi could say anything and the young medic nin took a quick gulp, consuming about a third of the wine.

"Wow," said Sakura as she handed the wine back to Kurenai, who finished it off in three swift gulps.

'Should I have mentioned ice wine is supposed to be sipped,' Shibi shrugged, 'Oh well. Too late now.'

-------------------------------------

The four Leaf Nin walked along the ruins of what was formally the castle maze of Tanzaku Gai, leading up to the pile of rubble destroyed by one P.O.-ed Snake Senin.

"Oh look! Over there," Sakura pointed to where one wall had been smashed to pieces, "That must have been where Orochimaru first talked with Tsunade-shishou. That must mean we're getting close to the castle."

Sakura giggled as she and Shino rushed past the Jounins, knocking Kurenai into Shibi's arms. For some reason, Sakura felt a little light-headed, but not all together bad. In fact, she felt pretty good, like she was flying on her tip-toes.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Maybe it's because you are!'

The medic looked down at her sandals for a second, 'Oh yeah,' and continued to push chakra into her feet.

Shino ran along side the medic nin, grinning under his coat at how she took such delight in the smallest things. They lightly jumped around the cracked boulders and broken walls, like antelopes rushing to find the highest peak.

"This is fun," giggled the buzzed girl as she jumped closer to Shino's side, "But do you know what would better?"

The boy looked at her, "What?"

Sakura smirked and quick as a wink, snatched his shades off his nose, "A new pair of glasses", and led Shino on a merry chase through the ruins.

The young Bug Master increased his speed, causing the wind to push his hood and collar back, exposing a handsome face with a rarely seen smile.

The two Jounins stilled as they listened to the Sakura's laughing echo through the ruins.

Kurenai felt like giggling too, but did her best to suppress the temptation by pressing her nose in a shoulder sleeve. Then she recognized the wonderful scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. The brunette looked up to see Shibi holding her up for balance.

"Oh, excuse me, Aburame-sama," she straightened up and stepped back a safe distance from the man, before they continued walking.

A brisk night breeze rushed around her, encouraging the kunoichi to rub her arms and stimulate her blood circulation. She looked up at the moon and stars, enjoying the view.

After a few minutes, the cold air helped her mind break from the alcoholic haze and her eyes narrowed in sobriety. Even though Kurenai still felt a little giddy, she began to realize that with just three quarters of the wine, she was drunk.

"Hey," she turned to the Bug Master beside her and gave him a shove, "What did you put in that wine? A mickey?"

Shibi calmly shrugged, "Ice wine can be tricky if you drink it too fast, but don't worry. It metabolizes fast."

Kurenai snarled at the man and pointed at his nose, "You got me drunk on purpose!"

He smiled under his collar, "I felt you needed to relax after the big deal you made about the kyabakura."

"Whatever," the woman snorted then turned on the man again, "But what if we had been attacked ! We would have been vulnerable!"

"I am more than capable of protecting you from enemy shinobi, Sarutobi-san," he reminded her.

"GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

The Jounins turned around and Kurenai pointed to a man in dark clothing waving a rusty little knife at them.

"And what do you call that," she said nodding at the mugger who jumped out from behind a wall.

Shibi shrugged, "I said enemy shinobi, I don't pay attention to bakas like this."

The mugger looked at the remarkably calm marks and wondered why they were not shivering in fright like all the other tourists he had come across tonight.

He cleared his voice and tried again, "Gimme all your money or I'll cut up the lady's pretty face!"

Kurenai yawned then took a step forward, but Shibi grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"I'll take care of this, Sarutobi-san. You're drunk," The Bug Master began to raise one arm.

Frowning, Kurenai reached out and pushed Shibi's arm down, "I am NOT drunk! And even if I was falling on my ass, I could still handle this punk."

The mugger scratched his head as he watched the most confusing sight unfold before him.

Shibi crossed his arms and leaned into the kunoichi's face, "You can be such a stubborn woman, but fine. We can settle this in a civilized manner." Kurenai and the mugger watched the man in fascination as he pulled out a coin from a pocket.

"We'll flip for it," Shibi tossed the coin in the air, "I call heads."

Suspecting a trick, Kurenai narrowed her eyes and caught the coin before it hit the ground, "OI! This is a doubled-headed coin!"

The mugger peered at the arguing couple and finally caught the woman's leaf hitai-ate gleaming in the moonlight. Hissing at his stupidity, he backed away into the shadows, hoping the two shinobi didn't notice where he was heading.

"I think I'll try terrorizing those two kids I saw up ahead," mumbled the unlucky thug, "They look nice and innocent."

By the time Shibi won two out of three rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, they turned around to see the empty space previously occupied by a mugger.

Shibi frowned as he turned back to Kurenai, "Well, damn. Might have made the dinner money back."

Shaking her head, the brunette chuckled as she walked away, "Tightwad."

As Sakura ran through the ruins, she found herself twisting in mid-air with every push off her feet, just to see Shino's captivating smile. It wasn't long before the boy cornered Sakura at a crumbling partition at the top of the castle.

The girl sighed and shrugged, "Alright, alright! I concede to your speed and prowess, Shino-san."

She walked up to him and raised his glassed up, "Here let me," and gently put them back on. Her fingers slowly trailed behind Shino's ears and she lightly traced down his neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

Sakura rested her hands on his shoulders and looked up at his shrouded eyes. He had yet to move or say anything and the poor girl was at a loss on what to do next. Inner Sakura was still a drooling mess from Shino's captivating visage and was no help at all.

In truth, Sakura was used to getting only two kind of signals from the opposite sex. The first being, over-enthusiastic and suffocating, which she rejected like poison. The second was cold and distant, which she desperately accepted as perverse encouragement. It was no wonder she felt confused right now. Aside from the friendly rapport they developed lately, she had no way to tell what he was thinking.

'If I tried to kiss him, would he kiss me back? Or maybe, he'll tell me nicely that I'm only a friend... or even worse, avoid me like the plague.'

Shino's Kikai easily picked up her fear mixed with arousal and advised Shino that if anyone should make the first move, it should be him. The boy gulped and nodded.

Sakura could feel her heart beating fast as she watched Shino lean closer...

"GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

The Chuunin slowly turned their heads to the left and saw a frantic man waving a rusty little knife at them. Annoyed at being interrupted from their romantic moment, Shino snarled as he lifted a hand to release the hissing Kikaichu at the mugger.

Sakura rushed in front of the young man and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Shino-san, I'll handle it."

The boy frowned, "But you got to handle things at the kyabakura, let me."

"That was just Jiraiya-sama," Sakura shook her head, "He didn't put up a real fight."

He sighed and lowered his arm, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

The poor man watched in disbelief as the two kids pounded their fists in the air and raised his arms to the heavens, "Why me?"

After a few ties, the pink-haired girl won the first round to which the bushy-hair boy quickly responded, "Two out of three?"

The mugger slumped over in defeat then took out all the money he had stolen that night and shoved it into Shino's hands. The surprised Chuunin watched the defeated man walk away grumbling something about joining a monastery.

With a great big grin, Sakura gave Shino a poke in the shoulder, "You mugged a mugger!"

"No, I didn't," he protested, "He GAVE me the money." He lifted the yen up for her to see.

"Under duress," teased Sakura and gave him a wink, "That counts."

Shino stuffed the money into a pocket and shook his head, "No, it doesn't and you were ready to beat the crap out of him as well."

They're arguing was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to them, "Hey, you two! Have you seen an idiot thug around here?

"You mean the mugger turned monk," Sakura shouted down to the older kunoichi.

"Figures you two would get to him before we did," Shibi walked up behind Kurenai and looked up at his son, "Was there any monetary gain?"

Sakura and Shino shared a quick glance.

"No," they said together, "Not a thing."

As the shinobi returned to their hotels, Kurenai felt her mind returning to normal and gave Shibi the occasional glare. He responded by merely nodding at her with giving a slight glimpse of his handsome smile, always deflating her temper against her will.

Sakura leaned into Shino and smirked, "You owe me for not telling your father about the money."

The young man chuckled, "I see. What will I need to do work off that debt, Sakura-san?"

Inner grinned and started throwing out several images of a naked Shino kissing down her spine or giving her a erotic body massage by the moonlight.

Fighting off a nosebleed of her own, Sakura babbled until she managed to spit out, "Another dinner would do... J-just the two of us this time."

Shino smiled down at the girl, "I'll see what I can come up with."

The Leaf-nin arrived to the front of their hotels and Kurenai turned to Shibi, "Thank you for the dinner, Aburame-same. It was a most enjoyable night."

The Clan Leader smirked, "Really?"

Kurenai blushed as she stepped back, "A few surprises, I must say, but... yes. I had fun."

Shibi picked up the intoxicating arousal scent from Kurenai again and couldn't help himself as he took a step after her, "I'm glad, Kurenai."

The woman blinked as she realized how he addressed her, "Did you just-"

"SHIBI!" Both shinobi turned to see the Toad Senin happily bounding down the street.

"Excuse us, Kurenai-chan. We need to talk," Jiraiya grabbed him by the arm and dragged the Aburame Clan Leader around the corner.

"This better be good, Jiraiya", The Bug Master's eye twitched under his shades.

Jiraiya looked at the Aburame in all seriousness, "I've received a message from the Daimyo of The Bird Country and the Kamizuru Clan is starting to throw more money around in hiring diggers. They're taking less care in staying anonymous now, which means they're getting close. Your team better get a move on if you want to get that forbidden scroll."

"Understood, Jiraiya-sama," Shibi gave the Senin a short bow, "Thank you for the information and we'll take your advice. Now I would appreciate it if you step off my woman."

The clone snapped his fingers in frustration then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The Aburame rounded the corner in time to see Kurenai waving a threatening fist at the escaping Senin, "I'll plant one on your kisser alright!"

Shibi walked up to the team, "There's been a change in plans. We'll have to get to the Bird Country in half the time we anticipated. Get a good night's sleep in a bed and enjoy a hot shower because you won't be getting any for a while. We leave at dawn."

The kunoichi straightened up at the Clan Leader's orders and nodded, "Hai, Aburame-sama!"

Sakura gave Shino a small smile then walked right behind Kurenai into their hotel.

Shibi sighed when the young man waited to see the young girl disappear up the stairs. He walked up behind his son and cleared his throat.

"Slipping into a woman's bed tonight would be a bad idea."

The young man scowled as he turned around and stalked into their hotel lobby, "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Shibi smirked under his collar, "And your point?"

It was past midnight when Kurenai woke up from her light sleep. She always got like this whenever the mission became more interesting. All it took was the tiniest surge in endorphins to keep her from getting any real sleep.

The brunette walked over to the window seat and reclined against the glass to look at the stars. After a moment, she got the distinct feeling of someone watching her and opened up the window to get a clear picture. She leaned over the edge, looking out and around.

Across the street, Shibi sat out on his balcony, also taking in the night air without his over-sized coat and gourd. Out of habit, he had his hands in the pockets of his black slacks while the matching mesh shirt flowed easily in the night breeze.

He noticed her the moment Kurenai had walked up to her window. His eyes traveled over the woman's black chemise that contrasted with her pale skin. When she opened the glass, her satin lingerie shimmered in the moonlight enticingly, much like his Kikai's elytra did in the sun. When Kurenai turned to look for his presence, he tensed in case she threw a kunai at him for leering at her, but was surprised when she nodded sleepily at him.

Lured by her response, Shibi flickered from sight and reappeared opposite Kurenai on the window sill, "You should be sleeping, Sarutobi-san," He knelt down to face her, "The traveling is going to be more strenuous from now on."

Kurenai looked up at him with a frown, "I'm a big girl, Aburame-sama. I've handled circumstances like this before."

He bowed his head and nervously scratched his dark hair, "I know. Please forgive me, I tend to get a little overprotective when it comes to-" Shibi stopped himself when the Kikaichu told him he was beginning to ramble.

Curious, the brunette leaned a little further out the window, "When it comes to what?"

"The safety of my team," he finished weakly.

The woman gave him a soft smile, "A commendable trait, Aburame-sama. There are some shinobi who would think otherwise. I'm glad you're not one of them." Kurenai looked up at the man resting on one knee on her window sill. He still had sunglasses on, but it was fascinating to see him without his usual trenchcoat barrier.

Kurenai wavered inside her mind whether or not if it was a good idea to pursue the Aburame, 'It's really not fair. He can easily detect my arousal, but I've been at a complete disadvantage the entire time. Does he think me a lonely woman desperate for attention or is he just as interested as I am?'

The moon glowed behind Shibi and highlighted his strong, lithe form in the black mesh, causing a shiver to course up and down her spine.

'Maybe just one kiss,' Kurenai took a deep breath as she made up her mind, 'One kiss and then we'll see what happens.' If there was anything the shinobi life had taught her, it was Carpe Diem. Even if he told her 'No', she could handle it.

Wondering why she had turned silent, Shibi watched the brunette rise up on her knees and lean over the window edge, slowly decreasing the space between them. Her unique scent of vanilla and orange blossom filled the man's head and he could feel his heart thunder in his chest.

Shibi fought to himself in check as his Kikai reacted to the beautiful woman drawing closer. He found his eyes focused on her mouth and saw Kurenai nervously chew on her bottom lip. When he got the guts to look up, his breath stopped to see desire burning in her crimson eyes.

Several meters away on the opposite roof, there was a puff of smoke and Jiraiya appeared with a red rose in his teeth, "KURENAI-CHAN, HAVE YOU RECONSIDERED THAT GOOD NIGHT KISS?"

Without breaking eye contact with Kurenai, the Aburame shot out a kunai which the Toad Senin caught with ease between his fingers.

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya held the kunai up in time to see the exploding tag rapidly burning away.

---------------------------------

A/N: Life is uncertain... Eat dessert first! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto

Thank you, readers for being so patient with me. And many thanks goes to luvskakashi, jayanx, shae, Logophobia, twiggy-shino, LENNA, redbloodgoddess, and Fairy of Anime for all your reviews.

Here ya' go and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Ignoring the frantic swearing and skittering about on the rooftops, Shibi's heart was beating fast as he leaned down on the window sill while Kurenai stretched up from her seat. When they drew close enough for their breath to intermingle, the brunette closed her crimson eyes and tentatively brushed her soft lips with on his. His patience burning down faster than the exploding tag, Shibi reached with one hand behind the Kurenai's neck and pressed her onto his hungry mouth.

BOOM!

With the quick wind gust, Kurenai's long dark hair flew up and around her head while Shibi's mesh shirt flapped rapidly by the light of the fiery explosion. The blast heat surrounded the intertwined couple as they wrapped their arms around each other to deepen and intensify their first kiss.

'Hot damn,' Kurenai happily thought as her head went spinning like a few hours ago, but this time she was completely sober and loving every second. When Shibi's tongue pushed into her mouth and coaxed delightful moans from her, she was glad his strong arms were keeping her steady. She wasn't sure how well she'll be able to walk after this.

As Shibi delved further into her sweet mouth, he ran his hands over the woman's curves and felt her silk chemise slip like water between his fingertips. All he had to do was lift a couple fingers, hook each under a thin spaghetti strap, and the whole thing would come tumbling down. A deep growl rumbled from within Shibi as he imagined the soft treasures waiting underneath one slip of lingerie.

His eager hands began to move up her smooth arms, when they both heard polite coughing from behind and above.

Shibi's eyes opened from behind his shades and looked into wide crimson. The couple slowly broke their kiss and nervously looked around. There was Shino hanging upside down on the roof's eaves with a sly grin while a red-faced Sakura knelt behind her bed with her kunai peeking over the edge.

The young Aburame reached inside a coat pocket, pulled out an open notepad with a pencil, and poised them at the ready, "Still taking notes, Dad. Will tongue be on the final exam?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kurenai blushed and untangled herself from his neck while Shibi cleared his throat, "No, that's extra credit." The Aburame reluctantly dropped his arms away Kurenai's waist, who felt a little colder after removing herself from Shibi's body heat.

"Sorry about that, kids," said Kurenai as she moved back into the room, "We didn't mean to disturb your sleep."

Sakura relaxed as she gave them a small laugh from behind her bed, "Oh that's alright, Kurenai-sensei. Nobody's hurt and that's what matters."

Shibi sighed as he eyed Kurenai retreating to her bed, then glared over at his smiling son, "Everybody get some rest. Dawn will be breaking soon and I expect everyone to be ready." The others nodded and the Clan Leader flickered away.

Shino flipped from the roof to land on window sill and looked down at the street below to see a singed Jiraiya sprawled out on his back, coughing out sooty clouds.

Shaking his head at the Pervy Sage, Shino was about to take off like Shibi when his Kikai jumped erratically in his zippered pocket. Feeling Sakura's eyes boring into him, he knelt down on the sill and slowly turned to find the young medic standing alone in the moonlight.

Sakura saw Shino when he first landed on the sill and was impressed to see he managed to grab his coat in such short notice. However, he didn't have enough time to fully button up. His yummy torso and boxers were exposed with every billowy movement of his coat. She found herself standing up from behind the bed and peering in front of the window to get a better view.

'Yeeaah, baby,' leered Inner Sakura, 'I thought he'd be a boxer man! Eeee, I want to see what's under 'em. Let's pants him!'

Gasping, the girl grabbed the dresser edge with one hand and bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from jumping the boy. Then she saw him turn around and lower his dark glasses to the tip of his nose.

His mouth gaped open to see the girl in next to nothing and he almost stumbled off the window sill.

The moonbeams lit up the lacy pink bra against Sakura's creamy skin and the matching teeny weeny bikini barely covered much of anything. A few choice slices with that kunai she still held and the girl would be completely divested of any clothing.

Sakura's normally pale skin flushed and she resisted the urge to hide from his penetrating gaze.

'B-beautiful naked girl!' His Kikaichu reminded him not quite naked, but definitely impressive nearly naked girl.

'So much... skin,' The scantily clad curves presented before him, caused Shino's libido to take over and his chakra control started to fluctuate.

Sakura frowned when she saw him begin to sway and she bent over to peer up at him, giving Shino a better view down her bra, "Um, you okay?" She saw him nearly fall over again.

She quickly ran up to the window sill, causing her pert bosom to bounce before his eyes, "Be careful! You need to relax when using your chakra for climbing. It doesn't help if you're stiff as a board!"

THAT did it. Blood spouted forth as Shino lost all chakra control. His dark eyes rolled into his head and he fell backwards off the perch.

"Shino-san," cried Sakura. She reached out with one hand to try to grasp his, but his fingers slipped right through hers.

Shino felt the rush of air around him, but it didn't quite register what happened until he landed right on top of Jiraiya, who was just standing up.

"Boy," The Senin groaned into the pavement, "Have you been putting on weight?"

The young medic winced as she looked down at the two shinobi laying on the street, "Whoops, maybe I should go down there and make sure he's alright."

But before she could turn around and look for clothes, Shibi appeared next to his son, shook his head in pity, then threw the boy over one shoulder.

"I don't remember bringing up a klutz", he sighed and disappeared to their hotel room.

"Don't worry about me, Shibi," grumbled Jiraiya as he picked himself up again, "I'm just FINE!" The Toad Senin had just finished dusting himself off when a potted plant dropped out of the sky on top of his head.

"OW!" Jiraiya looked up in time to see Sakura stick her tongue out at him then shut the windows for the night.

--------------------

Dawn peeked over the city skyline and morning's first sunlight revealed four shinobi already bounding through the treetops as they headed straight for the River Country boundaries.

As the Leaf nin continued their journey, Shibi and Kurenai shared the occasional longing glance, even a passing brush of hands, but remained focused on making good time to the Land of Wind.

As Shino traveled behind Sakura, visions of the lacy pink underwear kept appearing and he had difficulty concentrating on his footing. His father had to stop once in a while to slap him upside the head, but the young Bug Master eventually learned to keep ahead of the girl and keep his eyes on the branches ahead of him.

Kurenai smirked every time Shibi had to pull Shino off to the side, but she herself had to give Sakura a criticizing frown whenever the girl started burning red from staring at the boy.

But all it took to get Sakura to lose that lovin' feeling and buckle down again was one whispered word from Kurenai, "Sasuke-kuuuun."

Over the course of two days, the four shinobi ran straight through River, pausing long enough to sleep a few hours and eat. It was nearly the end of the second day when, they finally reached the first border post into the Land of Wind.

As they landed from the last of the trees, Kurenai calmly turned to Sakura, who walked up from behind, "Do you feel that?"

The medic nodded, "Hai, Kurenai-sensei, a few shinobi not too far from us. I'm not sure how many though, maybe five or six?"

"Five," said Shino and lifted a hand to receive his scouting Kikaichu, "And they are Suna nin."

Shibi waved for the team to continue, "We should be able to see the post soon. Just keep going. We'll be fine."

When the shadow of a deteriorating tower, loomed before the team, the Sand shinobi came out of hiding and appeared before the Aburame Clan Leader. Bowing respectfully, Shibi walked up to the Sand nin and handed several scrolls to the lead Chuunin. The tower guards nodded and vanished in a blur to report to the lead Jounin.

The Aburame returned to the others, "They need to send a hawk out to Suna so it'll be another hour or so, until we get permission from the Kazekage. Now's the time to get comfortable, we'll be here for a while."

Inside the tower, Kankuro tossed a kunai in the air, feeling completely bored to death. He welcomed the knock on his office door and a Chuunin came in holding communications from the Hokage along with a request for a clearance on behalf of a Konoha team. Kankuro looked through the listed names of the team and his dark green eyes lit up to see Haruno Sakura there.

As they waited for word from Suna, Sakura felt a familiar chakra signature appear from afar and raised a hand to block the sun so she could look up at the top of the tower wall.

Also feeling the particular chakra, Shino followed the medic's eyes and his Kikai automatically hissed to see Sabaku Kankuro waving happily to Sakura, "What's he doing here?"

Sakura shrugged and waved back to her former patient, "Dunno. Looks like he's on border patrol duty. Here he comes."

The handsome young man jumped over the edge of the battlement and landed on the ground with a thud, "Sakura-san! Fancy seeing you here. I was just thinking about my favorite doctor!"

Shino's Kikaichu hissed a little louder this time as he walked up to Sakura's side.

The nineteen year old Jounin paused to see the young Aburame then sneered, "Hey Bug Boy, good to see you're still alive and kicking. So what brings you guys all the way out here?"

Shino took a step forward, adjusting his shades while he looked the Puppeteer up and down, "Just passing through for a mission in Bird."

Kankuro carefully sized up Shino as he walked around to the other side of Sakura, "I see. Well, your team is welcome to come inside and rest in our canteen. I would love to catch up with you Sakura-san."

"That's very kind of you, Kankuro-san. It sounds very refreshing," said the pink kunoichi and she smiled her thanks as the Suna nin led the way.

As the Leaf Jounin stood up from leaning on a boulder, Kurenai whispered to Shibi with a sly smile, "Looks like there's some peacock strutting around our little medic. And here I was wondering what we were going to do for entertainment."

Shibi grinned under his high collar and whispered low in her ear, "I had some interesting plans for just the two of us, but if you prefer chaperoning Sakura-san, I'll be willing to go with that." He chuckled darkly as he caught her scent spike and stepped away from the blushing brunette.

Just before the group walked into the tower entrance, a loud voice bellowed from behind making the four Leaf nin jump, "WHY HELLO, KURENAI-CHAN!"

Kurenai and Sakura's jaws dropped as they saw Jiraiya marching happily up the dirt road.

Shibi frowned deeply, "How the hell?"

"There's just no way," stammered Shino who was too shocked from the Toad Sage's appearance to notice how Kankuro cleverly maneuvered a bewildered Sakura into the tower behind his back.

Kurenai pointed at Jiraiya and squeaked, "But we left you behind at Tanzaku Gai two days ago AND we were traveling at top speed!"

The Senin grinned proudly and straightened up his shoulders, "I am the Toad Sage! Top speed for you is a walk in the park for me!" Of course, in order to pull that speed record, he had to travel underground all through the night in the mouth of a giant toad with halitosis, but he wasn't going to mention that.

He didn't have to. When he came a couple meters of the group, Shibi and Shino easily caught wind of a foul stench that encircled the Senin.

Shibi grabbed Kurenai and pulled her down wind of Jiraiya, "Trust me," he said to her confused expression, but it was too late.

Jiraiya strolled right up to the kunoichi, who was sniffing the air, "The sun should be setting in a few minutes, Kurenai-chan. Would you care to join me? The view from the parapets is breathtaking."

Right now, Shibi and Kurenai were just hoping to take a breath.

'Oh Kami,' The woman worked hard to keep her gagging under control.

The strange funk rising from the man had the kunoichi turning green and Shibi's Kikaichu wondering what died. When he leaned in, Kurenai quickly covered her mouth with both hands and ran inside the building before she tossed her cookies.

The Aburame just shook his head and walked after his teammate, leaving the confused Jiraiya to check his breath then take a whiff under his armpit.

Shino was also about to warn Sakura about Jiraiya when he found the girl and the Sand nin gone, 'Why that sneaky son of a bitch!' He rushed inside and looked around the unfamiliar building. He was sorely tempted to release all his Kikaichu to search for Sakura, but that would be seen as an attack or at least an insult. Soon the young Bug Master came across a couple of Genin who gave him directions to their canteen.

"Oh there you are, Bug Boy," shouted Kankuro as he waved for Shino to join them, "Thought you got lost!"

Shino stalked up to the table where Sakura was sipping a mint tea, while Kankuro was happily munching on some pretzels.

He leaned down and growled for the Kankuro's ears only, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

The Sand nin sneered before turning back to Sakura whose green eyes were flitting back and forth between the two guys, "Obviously. So Sakura-chan, how's Naruto been doing?"

'Sakura-_chan_,' Shino's fists balled up inside his pockets, 'Why that cheeky bastard!'

The young medic just shrugged off Kankuro's forwardness and smiled, "Just fine. He's doing the usual griping about missions. And now he's trying to date Hyuuga Hinata, but he's got competition."

The Puppeteer smirked as he peered at Shino from one side, "I know the feeling."

"Ditto," murmured the young Aburame, who offered the same glare from behind his shades.

It wasn't long before Shibi and Kurenai walked into the canteen with the poor woman looking a bit queasy.

"Are you alright, Kurenai-sensei," Sakura stood up and held up her glowing hand to the woman's abdomen.

Kurenai sighed when the young medic relieved her upset stomach, "Yeah thanks, Sakura. I'm just feeling a little nauseous."

Sakura stiffened with her eyes growing wide and Shino raised a teasing eyebrow at his father, who scowled at the boy.

"Baka," said Shibi as he walked to a seat, "There are certain activities that need to occur for that to happen!"

"It's not what you think," said the blushing brunette, "You see, Jiraiya-sama..." She leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Uh," Sakura winced, "That'll do it. Here have some tea. It'll settle your stomach." She poured out a glass for Kurenai, who sat next to Shibi at the table.

Kankuro smiled as he watched his crush go into healer mode, "Always sweet bedside manners, Sakura-chan. You should consider applying for the Leaf-Sand exchange. We sure could use a skilled medic like you."

Inner Sakura wiggled her eyebrows, 'This Sand nin sure knows how to sweet talk a girl!'

Sakura blushed as she sat back down, "Oh Kankuro-san, Suna's medics are just as good. You don't need me."

The Sand nin looked her in the eye and lowered his voice, "Wanna bet."

Shibi turned to his son and the frown on his face sent a clear message, 'He's pulling a snow job on your girl and you're just sitting there?'

Doing his best to keep the Kikai under control, the young Aburame cleared his throat and glared at Kankuro, "You were certainly lucky that Sakura-san arrived to save you from that poison two years ago, Kankuro-san. Funny, you're quick to dish it out, but can't seem to take it yourself."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I know you can't."

"Wanna bet."

Everyone at the table could feel both boys' chakra output creep higher and higher in an attempt to one up the other.

Inner Sakura had to pull out a fan to cool herself off, 'Oh kami, we got Hottie Number One in that chair and Hottie Number Two in the other. It's a damn heat wave!'

Sakura paled at the idea of an embarrassing international incident and smiled nervously, "Ano, has that hawk you sent to the Kazekage returned yet, Kankuro-san?"

The Puppeteer winced as he remembered the bird should have gotten back by now, "Probably, I'll go check on it for you, Sakura-chan."

Both Aburames glared behind Kankuro's back as he walked away until the kunoichi gave Shino and Shibi disapproving frowns.

"Shame on you, Shino," scolded the brunette, "I thought you had the social grace to be civil in a diplomatic situation."

Shino lowered his head in shame as Sakura crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

"He was just keeping the Sand nin from stealing Sakura from Konoha," defended Shibi.

"He wasn't being serious," scoffed the young medic.

Kurenai gave the Bug Master a slap on the arm, "You are no better for encouraging the boy! You were practically pushing Shino to fight. That was incredibly immature, Aburame-sama."

Shibi sneered at the brunette, "So what would you call what happened at the Lucky Star?"

Both kunoichi turned beet red, but Kurenai retorted, "That's different! And it certainly didn't have the potential to cause a break in ally relations. What would the Kazekage think if he hears that Shino-kun and his brother scrapped over Sakura?"

Shibi smirked into his tea, "Probably laugh for the first time in his life."

----------------------------------

Upstairs in Kankuro's office, the young man picked up the new message scroll from his brother. The Kazekage gave the Leaf nin his official permission to enter the Land of Wind under the accompaniment of at least one Sand shinobi.

Kankuro smirked as he rolled up the scroll. Apparently, the message he had sent back to Suna got his brother to assign him for escort duty with the Leaf nin. He knew begging and pleading wouldn't work with Gaara, but threatening to tell Matsuri about the Jinchuuriki's crush on her, would get the desired result.

"Heh, let's see, Bug Boy deal with this," chuckled Kankuro and strode out of his office. As he walked out on the battlements, the Sand Jounin came across a reeking Jiraiya sulking at the red sun setting behind the sand dunes. He took a breath, pinched his nose, and ventured closer to the Senin.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama," he gave a polite bow and caught some more fresh air, before standing up again, "Dare I ask why you're looking so gloomy."

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder and sighed, "Oh, I just struck out again with a babe. Is that the clearance for the Aburame's team?"

"Hai," Kankuro nodded, "But they're going to need a Sand shinobi as escort to the Bird Country. They'll be passing by the Rain-Sand borders and that's been a troublesome spot lately."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought, "Uh huh, and will you happen to be this particular shinobi escort?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "And if I am, would there a problem?"

The Toad Sage just smirked and shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it at all. That Sakura-chan is a cute one." The older man chuckled to see Kankuro's face turned nearly as dark as his kabuki face paint.

"You don't mind if I tag along, do you," Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Only on one condition," The Jounin frowned deeply as he took a step back and pointed towards the showers, "If you take a bath... NOW!"

With a sly grin on his face, Kankuro strolled into the canteen and surprised to find the Leaf nin in the middle of tiff.

"This is a completely different situation from Lucky Star," said the brunette as she sat her tea down.

Shibi sighed patiently at Kurenai, "No, not really, Sarutobi-san."

The kunoichi leaned over and scowled at the smug bastard, "At least yen didn't pass hands."

"Ouch," Sakura winced with Shino. Kiss or no kiss, they were right back where they started. This time Sakura was in no hurry to fix this problem. For some reason, those two kept looking for way to fight with each other.

Shibi lowered his shades to glare at Kurenai, "Technically, the kyabakura cost me half as much as the dinner at The Palace, but it would be impolite to mention money in such a manner."

Interrupting the irritated couple, Kankuro walked up to the table and smirked at the Leaf nin, "Insurrection among the ranks?" Then he bowed to the scowling older Aburame and held up the Kazekage's letter for him.

Shibi opened up the letter and read the contents, "Very well then. Who will be escorting us to the borders?"

Kankuro bowed low to the other nin, "I will, of course." He looked up to see the surprised look on Sakura's face. He smiled warmly at the young medic for a moment before glancing over at Shino, who was fuming in his seat while drumming his fingers on the table.

"But seeing how the sun has already set, allow my humble post to give you lodgings for the night," The Sand shinobi caught Sakura's eye, "I'm sure you would appreciate a relaxing night in a nice warm bed."

Before Shino could stand up and throttle the Puppeteer, Kankuro waved an arm at the Genin in charge of the canteen at the moment, "Please, make sure our allies receive a hot meal and beds in the guest quarters. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make preparations and I'd recommend going to bed early, 'cause I'll be waking you a couple hours before dawn."

"Sleep well," Kankuro gave the blushing Sakura a wink and walked away.

Kurenai bit her lower lip in worry as she heard Shino's body shake with loud hissing, "Okay, maybe it is the same."

"No shit," mumbled Shibi.

Soon their assigned Genin came up to their table and placed plates of curries and rice for them to dine on. She would give Shino a curious glance once in a while and even giggled when he gave her a friendly nod.

Inner Sakura growled inside the kunoichi's head, 'Oi, what does that twerp think she's doing?'

Sakura also noticed that the girl gave her a disapproving look then practically slapping her plate in front of the medic. The Chuunin was sure to check her food for any poison or lugies before diving in.

When the Genin returned to pick up the dirty dishes, she turned to Shino, "Did you enjoy the meal, Aburame-san?"

"Yes, it was very good," he responded politely.

The girl grinned as if Shino had just pinned a medal on her, "I am so glad to hear that. Kankuro-sama must think very highly of you for him to escort your team all the way to the Bird Country. Any good friend of Kankuro-sama, is a good friend of mine." She leaned closer to flutter her lashes.

The entire team looked at the Genin like she had grown a second head, which would be fortunate for her since she wasn't using her first.

Sakura could feel the dark clouds rise from Inner Sakura's fuming and tried to bottle down her anger before it came spilling out on the little gold-digger.

After dinner, the Genin led them to the guest quarters, located just a few doors down.

"You may stay here Aburame-sama, Aburame-san," she gave Shino a shy giggle then turned Kurenai and Sakura.

"You can have that one," she nodded across the hall and waved a hand, "Should be clean, but there might be sand fleas in the beds."

And the girl gave Shino a longing sigh before heading back to the canteen, "Good night... Aburame-san."

As the Genin walked away, the Aburames looked over at the kunoichi burning bright red at the girl's rudeness.

In an attempt to prove their jealousy, Shibi looked over at his son with a sly grin,"She seemed nice. Would you mind dating her, Shino?"

Kurenai frowned at the Aburame and gave Sakura a tap on the shoulder.

She lifted a hand to her cheek and gushed in the same breathy voice as the Sand Genin, "Sleep well, Aburame-san! Oh look, I'm a freakin' Sand shinobi who doesn't know the simplest jutsu for chasing away fleas. Goodness, I might get a promotion all the way to Chuunin if I sleep my way up the ladder!"

Inner Sakura grinned at Kurenai's impression and raised two signs up for a perfect 'Ten'.

Sakura snickered behind one hand as Kurenai mimicked fainting in the Aburame's awesome presence, "Hey, hey! Here's one I picked up from one of Gaara's fan girls! Oh, he's soooo filthy rich... I- I mean, dreeeamy!" The pink kunoichi poised on her tiptoes with her hands clasped under her chin.

"Into your foul dungeon, Rival in Love," With a sweeping bow, Kurenai swung their door open to reveal a perfectly fine room and Sakura skipped lightly through the doorway.

"Sleep tight, sweet princes," said Kurenai as she wiped away an imaginary tear, "While we waste away in our flea-ridden beds."

Then Sakura blew a loud raspberry at the scowling Aburames causing the brunette to double over in laughter then she slammed the door in the shinobi's faces.

To the sound of loud cackles and guffaws from across the hall, both shinobi finally turned around and walked inside their room.

Shino closed the door, but they could still hear the mocking laughter, "It's gonna be a long trip to Bird Country."

"Yep."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for your reviews shae, jayanx, Logophobia, Fairy of Anime, devoid69, kaotic312, Angels Falls8, twiggy-shino, Goatis, and YourAngelStandingBy. Not to mention all those who put me on alert and faves. Domo arigato! Muchas Gracias! Merci!

And um, sorry kaotic312, it's not THAT kind of fic.

A little late, but a lot longer. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

It was a couple of hours before dawn when Kankuro respectfully knocked on the doors,"Time to wake up. I'll be back in twenty minutes then we all can leave."

Fifteen minutes later, the kunoichi had just finished getting dressed when they heard another soft knock at the door. Sakura opened it up to see Shino holding a tray of four small bowls with cut up mango.

"Breakfast," offered the young man.

Both women smiled at the sweet gesture and Sakura let him inside. She was about to close the door when they heard someone clear his throat.

"Coffee?"

Kurenai looked beyond the door to see Shibi bringing in another tray with four cups and a piping hot coffee kettle.

The women blinked as the men sat the trays on the small table and pulled out two chairs for their teammates to sit in. It was another peace offering to re-establish their camaraderie and it wasn't lost on the kunoichi.

Kurenai and Sakura shared a guilty glance for last night's behavior then sat down with the shinobi scooting the chairs underneath them.

For another five minutes, the four of them sat quietly and enjoyed a quick breakfast. Both Aburames were satisfied to see soft blushes glowing on their respective woman.

Shino looked over at his father and Shibi gave the young man a reminding nod. Last night they spent over an hour discussing how Shino would handle the interfering Puppet Master and now the younger Aburame had been armed with romantic subtleties that'll send Kankuro packing.

As the Leaf nin gathered up their belongings, the Sand Jounin and Jiraiya walked down the hall.

"Good morning, Aburame-sama," Kankuro gave Shibi a respectful nod, "Jiraiya-sama has requested to join our journey to the Bird-Sand borders. I hope there are no objections."

Noting the lack of stink in the air, Shibi just shrugged, "I have no problem with it, but you should really be asking Sarutobi-san."

Kurenai gave the Pervy Sage a sidelong glance, "No funny business, Jiraiya-sama?"

The Senin just laughed, "No, my dear. I got the message yesterday. There are some things I'm curious about the Rain country at the moment. I thought I'd just tag along is all."

The kunoichi sighed in relief, "Then I'm just fine with it as well."

Kankuro waved a hand towards the other end of the hall, "Alright. Shall we head out?"

The six shinobi walked through the tower and down the stairwell.

Kankuro waved to the canteen as they passed by it, "Before we leave, would you like some breakfast, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head, "No thank you. I usually eat light in the morning and I already ate."

Shino smiled under his hood as the group continued on to the front.

The Leaf nin and Sand Jounin were met with a couple of other Suna nin, including the Genin from last night. The gold digger gave Shino a last flutter of eyelashes that made the Leaf kunoichi rolling their eyes.

Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes and decided the little hussy needed a real lesson in seduction. She walked up as the girl flirted with Shino and gave her a sultry smile.

Taking a page out of Mitarashi Anko's book, Kurenai stepped into the girl's personal space and lightly whispered into her ear, "Dinner last night was quite tasty, my dear. Perhaps when I pass back through here, I can return the favor." Then she gave the wide-eyed kunoichi a heated gaze and a soft grope from behind.

Sakura could barely hold back a snicker while the amused men nearby watched the brunette play mind games with the Sand Genin.

"I'm not that kind of girl," The Genin gasped as she grabbed her own ass. Turning bright red while backing away, the freaked out kunoichi ran off for the tower.

"I think she'll be leaving you alone from now on Shino-kun," chuckled Kurenai as she walked past the Aburames.

With Kankuro leading the way in the barely lit morning, the six shinobi traveled over the sand dunes and through the arid desert.

To help pass the time, Kankuro easily conversed with Sakura and threw the occasional compliment her way. Walking from behind, Shino kept a careful watch on the object of his affection as he waited for her to give off all the right signals.

"Oh Kankuro-san," giggled the young medic as he gave her another wink, "You're too much."

Inner Sakura sighed dreamily, 'It's just about right for me. As I figure it, it's about time we had a little more romance in our life.'

As if hearing Inner Sakura's wish, Shino came up to the girl's side and gave her hand a soft brush with his.

She quickly turned away from Kankuro to see Shino walk past her. Sakura's green eyes followed him and Kankuro had to wave a hand to get her attention back.

"Gomen, Kankuro-san. You were saying?"

The Puppet Master grinned, "You really should think about joining the Leaf-Sand exchange. Just to see if you'd like life in Suna. My sister told me that Shikamaru is seriously considering it and would like some familiar company."

"Wow, Shikamaru's thinking about the exchange! I had no idea." Sakura frowned that the lazy shinobi never said one word of it to her when she last saw him. She decided she would have a little talk with the Shadow Wielder when next they crossed paths.

She looked up and noticed something was different about the view. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that Shino's hood was down and large collar had been folded down. Mouth dropped open, she stretched herself to get a glimpse of the young man's face.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

The young medic blinked and looked over at Kankuro as if noticing him there for the first time, "Oh, oh yes. I'm just fine, Kankuro-san."

Shino smirked as he felt Sakura's eyes turn back on him while dark clouds gathered above Kankuro's head.

As the sun rose over the mountain tops as the group noticed on their right the peaceful borders of River that eventually turned into the dangerous Rain Country.

Even the weather seemed to mark the strange and mysterious country of Rain. The sky had turned cloudy and obscured the sunlight that was so plentiful only a couple hours before. Soon the desert became less sand and more rocky with sparse vegetation eking out a meager existence.

As they came closer to the junction where Bird, Rain, and Wind came together, Sakura noticed the tiniest flicker of a rain puddle stretching out from under a bush.

"Kurenai-sensei," she whispered, "I think..."

The kunoichi quickly lifted a finger for silence, nodded, and motioned for the medic to fall behind. She knew already as did Jiraiya and the other Jounin. Sakura looked over at Shibi who had sent a message beetle over to Shino and was now nodding to his father.

Kankuro was joined in the lead by Shibi and Kurenai while Shino slowed his steps to stand beside Sakura.

Then there was a slight shimmer in the air caught by all six shinobi, but it wasn't so much of seeing it, as feeling the genjutsu put into place.

"Tch, that was sloppy," grumbled Kankuro.

Sakura had to agree. The last time she came across Rain genjutsu, one was expertly layered over another. It lead hot-headed Naruto and their ward, Morino Idate, right into a trap.

There was a silent exchange between the Aburames and they dispersed a few scouting Kikai.

"Don't dispel the jutsu yet. Just stay nearby me," whispered Shino to Sakura as Shibi did the same with Kurenai.

The Aburames led the rest through the illusion, much to the chagrin of the Rain nin following them across the borders. If they were going to capture the Leaf shinobi, the Ame nin would have to risk their own strict laws and hope they don't get caught.

"I take it this has happened before," murmured Jiraiya as he took the rear.

Shino nodded, "The last time we came through here, but they stayed on their side of the border. This time we might not be so lucky."

He was right. Sakura could still feel the enemy shadowing them and all the Jounin looked back to the Chuunin, indicating to be ready for an attack. Then Shibi stopped in his tracks and the others followed suit.

"We know you're here. So either go back to your country or get on with it."

Two grinning Rain Jounin appeared out of thin air, while three Rain Chuunin wearing air masks rose out of their puddles.

"Heh, I told you it wouldn't work," snickered one of the Jounin.

The other scowled as he reached around to his back, "Shut it! Just make yourself useful for once."

The first Jounin shrugged and ran through her hand signs as the second Jounin threw his umbrella in the air. The flying weapon spun, as it threw out hundreds of poison senbons.

The six shinobi tensed with their kunai drawn to deflect the senbons, but then the needles disappeared in a genjutsu haze.

Kurenai sneered and quickly dispelled the jutsu. A split second later, the senbons appeared and the allied nin were able to fend off the tiny weapons.

Frowning, the second Jounin waved for the others to close in.

The Rain Chuunin nodded, "Hai Sensei!" They ran at Sakura and Shino immediately as the two Rain Jounin attacked the three allied Jounin.

Gloved hands at the ready, Sakura dipped low, while the young Bug Master stepped in front of her and lifted his arms to release his Kikaichu.

Two of the Chuunin were engulfed in a cloud of beetles while the third jumped back and sent out several shuriken.

Sakura and Shino split as they jumped in the air. They landed next to Jiraiya, who was watching them with a calm manner.

"Any suggestions, Jiraiya-sama," asked Shino as his Kikaichu returned to his body.

The Senin shrugged, "You two seemed to be doing fine to me. These guys are push overs. Besides, I always say the best lessons are through experience."

He gave the two Leaf Chuunin a great big grin as he stepped back to watch the show, "Let's see what ya' kids got!"

Sakura sighed as she sized up the Rain Chuunin slowly closing in, "He's just being lazy again, huh."

"It's Jiraiya-sama. Did you expect anything else?" Shino ran through his hand signs.

Further off, Shibi and Kurenai were huddled inside Sanshouo's protective body along with Kankuro as they waited for the new shower of senbons to finish.

The Puppet Master sent out pieces of Karasu to encircle the two Rain nin then attack from underneath the sand.

Hearing the shouts of the surprised enemy, a few of Shibi's Kikaichu emerged from inside Sanshouo and snuck up from behind to leech the Rain nin's chakra.

Shibi turned to Kurenai, "It's clear."

Kankuro raised Sanshouo's shield and the three Jounin leaped out to see the tired enemy huffing as Karasu reattach itself together.

The Puppet Master sneered and wiggled his fingers, sending Karasu and Kuroari after the lead Jounin.

Kurenai brandished her double kunai and glanced at the Aburame, "Cover me."

He nodded he split his Kikai towards the lead Rain nin while the some floated beside the kunoichi.

The Leaf kunoichi feinted left before vanishing to attack the Rain kunoichi from behind. The Rain nin lifted her hand to block Kurenai's kunai, but found her arm crawling with beetles.

Gasping in surprise, the woman backed up, leaving herself open for Kurenai's sidekick to the head.

The world spun as the Rain nin was knocked to the ground. Quickly shaking her head, the enemy kunoichi's hands blurred as she activated a rain making jutsu.

The clouds gathered over their heads and showers poured out on the allied nin.

Shino was fine under his hooded coat, but Sakura was getting drenched as they dodged and blocked the Rain Chuunin's attacks. Every time the enemy came close to the young Bug Master another Kikai would attach itself to an arm or leg.

Soon there was a noticeable difference in the speed of the Rain Chuunin and they were obviously tired without really knowing why.

Conserving her chakra since the beginning, Sakura looked over to where Shino was hiding and got the signal that she can take the enemy down.

"Now Sakura-san," said the bug clone as it dispersed into a cloud of Kikaichu.

With droplets running down her face, the girl smirked as she raised her fist and brought it crashing down on the muddy ground. The top layer of soil rolled in a circular wave as it absorbed most of the force, but the rock underneath still angled up and out of the dirt.

The Rain Chuunin tried to jump away to safety, but found their chakra almost gone, leaving them practically helpless. They stumbled and tipped over before falling to the slippery ground. One of them disappeared in a splash of water and the real shinobi was shaken out of his rain puddle. Shino's Kikaichu then swarmed over all three enemy nin, knocking them unconscious from lack of chakra.

Right after emptying the clouds, the Rain Jounin ran through another set of hand signs and the ground underneath Kurenai's feet sunk in a mud genjutsu trap.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and bit down on her lip to easily disrupt her network. Looking up, she crossed her kunai together and blocked the Rain nin's fist before it landed. Both kunoichi jumped back for more space and time to rethink their strategies.

As Kurenai observed the other woman, Shibi's Kikaichu surrounded her and hovered protectively.

"Go on, Sarutobi-san," The Aburame turned from Kankuro and the other Rain nin as he focused his attention on his teammate.

Taking a deep breath, Kurenai ran head on to slice and punch at the other kunoichi. Shibi's beetles created a living wall, blocking any attacks by the enemy while Kurenai's assaults were let through.

A forceful elbow jab to the face sent the Rain kunoichi reeling backwards and her head landed on a rock. She didn't get back up.

The lead Jounin wasn't faring any better with Kankuro and the Kikai. He swung his arms to get away from the bugs, but fell right into a gaping Kuroari, which swallowed him whole. The Puppet Master was about to send Karasu's blades inside, when Jiraiya's hand clasped Kankuro's shoulder.

"If you don't mind," The Toad Sage grinned merrily at the Sand Jounin, "I would like to have a little talk with your troublesome neighbors."

Kankuro nodded and pulled Karasu back together.

With an evil grin growing on his face, Jiraiya pulled out a feather, "I'm no Ibiki, but I've been dying to try out this interrogation technique."

Some meters away, the Leaf Chuunin took a moment to collected themselves after battle.

Shino walked out from behind a boulder and as he grew near to his pink-haired teammate, he removed his coat from his shoulders to hers, "Here you go, Sakura-san." His breath tickled the edge of her ear and she couldn't help, but blush.

Then he reached up to her head and picked a stray leaf out of her short locks. As his fingers pulled down Sakura's strands, they reached through to lightly graze her neck and lingered a bit on her shoulder.

There was a loud clearing of a throat and both Chuunin saw Kankuro walking up to them. He gave Shino a scowl before turning to Sakura.

"Jiraiya-sama and I will be taking the Rain nin back to Suna for questioning. The borders of Bird Country should be coming up soon and traveling should be just fine."

She nodded in understanding, "Thank you for escorting us this far, Kankuro-san. Be sure to say hello to Temari-san for me."

Kankuro smiled as he lifted Sakura's hand up and gave it a gentle kiss. He glanced up to see Sakura turn deep red and Shino frown.

The Puppet Master straightened up and gazed into her green eyes, "Don't forget about that exchange, Sakura-chan." He walked away with a growing smirk.

'Top that Bug Boy!'

Inner Sakura giggled like a silly fan girl as she waved farewell, 'We got to kick ass then get our hand kissed by Hottie Number Two. Can this day get any better?'

Pinching her nose shut, Kurenai watched Jiraiya throw the four unconscious shinobi into a humongous toad's mouth. She shook her head in pity. By the time they got to Suna, those Rain nin will be begging to give away information just for a hot shower.

The Toad Sage and Kankuro gave the two Leaf Jounin a last bow before disappearing in Jiraiya's transportation jutsu.

"We better get going," said Shibi as he took the lead, "The sooner we get to the capital the sooner we can check into a hotel."

As they continued their journey, Shino slowed down his steps and to his satisfaction, Sakura unknowingly mimicked the pace. Soon Kurenai and Shibi were several meters ahead of the Chuunin, giving Shino some much needed space.

He stopped in the middle of the path and turned to the girl, "Sakura-san."

She halted and looked up at him with curious eyes, "Hai?"

Shibi paused when his Kikaichu brought to his attention a sudden spike of pheromones in the air. He looked over his shoulder and chuckled, before tapping Kurenai on her shoulder.

Kurenai glanced behind her to see Sakura wrapped in Shino's arms, being thoroughly kissed by the boy.

Eager to show what he had learned, Shino's tongue entered her willing lips and gently massaged the girl's own tongue.

Inner Sakura lifted a finger and officially announced, 'Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner!' Then promptly fell over in a happy daze with hearts in her eyes.

Needing air, Shino pulled away an equally gasping Sakura, who had a dazed expression on her face.

With half-lidded eyes, she gave him a lopsided smile, "Oh Shino-kun!"

"Come on you two," said Shibi, "We still have a ways to go."

The Chuunin blushed as they let go of each other, but Shino had to catch Sakura when she nearly dropped to her knees.

"Oops," she giggled as she attempted to walk away with wobbly legs. The poor girl tried to get her act together, but with Inner Sakura out of commission, Real Sakura kept bumping into nearby boulders before tripping on a bush.

Both Jounin watched with amusement as the pink-haired Chuunin stood back up to run into a tree.

Hearing Sakura's strange comments of, "Excuse me. Pardon me. So sorry," to inanimate objects, Kurenai sighed as she walked back to grab the girl's shoulder and steered her to safety.

"Careful with those lips, Shino-kun," Kurenai chuckled as she handed the medic over to his care, "You might kill the girl."

Shino smiled as he took Sakura by the hand and led her down the road.

As Kurenai kept one eye on the Chuunin, she mumbled to Shibi, "You Aburame should register those lips of yours in the Bingo Book! Your kisses have quite an affect on girls."

Shibi chuckled and turned to the brunette, "That's quite a compliment and I haven't even shown you what else my mouth can do."

Kurenai's eyes popped out and her head spun to look at Shibi. Unfortunately, she didn't see that tree coming.

THUD!

The Aburame smirked under his high collar as he continued walking and heard a muffled, "Damn you, Shibi!"

-----

The team soon reached to the Bird country and crossed over the hills to see the beautiful city capital by Wataridori Lake.

So as not to alert any spies for the Kamizuru Clan, the Leaf nin removed their hitai-ate and put them away in their packs. Kurenai followed Sakura's example and wore Shibi's cloak to hide their obviously kunoichi uniforms.

They made their way down the huge square and walked up to the gates of the Daimyou compound. The guards frowned to the visitors then stepped back when Shibi handed them a scroll with the Hokage's seal.

The guards nodded and waved the group inside the spacious courtyard.

The exquisite gardens surrounded the shinobi as Shibi led them through the courtyard and up to the receiving room.

At the door stood a cheerful bespectacled young man, who bowed respectfully, "Welcome back, Aburame-sama. We are glad you were able to get our message so soon. Arrangements for your accommodations have been made ahead of time. For the sake of Bird's neutral status among the shinobi nations, Toki-sama must not be seen in your company, but she does wish you good luck with your mission and a happy stay here in our fair city."

Shibi nodded in understanding, "You already have given more than enough help, Chashima-san. Thank you."

"Before I forget," Chashima patted his robe until he pulled out one hotel key, "We have reserved the suite in the hotel right across the Kamizuru Clan's. It is under the name of Watanabe."

Shibi hesitantly reached out to take the key and dangled it out in front of him as if it was going to bite him. The other three shinobi paled as they also realized what that meant.

"Is there something the matter, Aburame-sama?"

"N-No, Chashima-san," he reassured the young man, "This is just a surprise."

Chashima smiled, "If you need another key, you can pick up a copy at the front desk. Of course, we were not expecting you to bring more shinobi, but I'm sure there'll be enough room to squeeze in two more."

"Yes, of course," said Shibi. He and the others gave the Daimyou's spokesman a bow before heading back out the gates.

There was embarrassed silence among the Leaf nin as they walked down the streets to find one of the more affluent hotels rising above them. The doorman held the entrance open, waiting for the nervous shinobi to step inside.

"So...", whispered Shibi as he stared at the luxurious lobby, hoping that his Kikai would tell him it was just a genjutsu.

"So...", repeated Kurenai. She looked up the floors and noticed the intricate balconies for the suites, so as to take advantage of the romantic views of the mountains.

The Chuunin cleared their throats and raised questioning eyebrows.

The embarrassed Jounin jumped then forced their feet to move forward. After stopping by the front desk, the Leaf nin were pointed to the lift then given directions by the bellhop to their suite.

Shibi pushed open the huge door and three sets of eyes peeked over his shoulder.

There was a sitting area furnished with lush furniture, mini-bar, and a modest kitchenette. The windows had lovely views of the forest mountains along with the shorter hotel housing the three Kamizuru Clan members.

All four shinobi walked inside and noticed there was only one door to another room. Kurenai opened it up to reveal a fabulous canopy bed and an adjoining bathroom that interestingly enough had an open view in the wall of a jacuzzi tub for two.

"Right...", said a bright red Shino, who glanced over at the pink-haired teammate from under his shades.

"Right...," echoed a blushing Sakura as she caught Shino nervously adjusting his sunglasses.

Then Shibi pointed out their salvation. In the sitting area, there was a couple couches with a small sign showing how to pull one out to become a bed.

Both Kurenai and Sakura let out sighs of relief before grabbing their bags and rushing into the bedroom.

"DIBS," the kunoichi shouted before locking the door tight.

An hour later, the bedroom door opened up to let out the women who were fully refreshed from showers and wearing clean clothes.

Shino quickly grabbed his clothes and a towel before running for the bathroom. He accidentally bumped into an exiting Sakura, who actually kind of liked his sweaty scent. Shino had to double back to grab his errant Kikai as it tried to follow the pink kunoichi.

The older Aburame chuckled as he watched his son grumble about forgetting something, then snatch the Kikai before running back into the bathroom.

Kurenai walked out to the balcony to look down at the streets teaming with citizens and tourists. She noticed the crowd splitting apart to make way for three people in particular.

A woman with slicked-back chin length chestnut hair sporting a familiar haughty frown was flanked by two men, one blond with glasses and the other dark-haired, wearing a beard.

Looking at what caught the older woman's attention, Sakura winced as she recognized the Kamizuru from their files, "Ugh! He's still wearing a mullet? Achy Breaky anyone?"

Kurenai chuckled as Shibi walked out to join them.

"Jibachi fancies himself a ladies man," said the Aburame, "But insult the mullet and he'll go nuts. Kurubachi is a little less hotheaded and there's Suzumibachi. Likes to think herself Queen Bee," then he snarled out, "But she's more like Queen Bitch!"

Oblivious to the Leaf nin's scrutiny, Suzumibachi rolled her eyes as Jibachi nearly ran into a lamp post when he caught sight of a pretty girl. She looked over at her cousin, Kurubachi, and jerked her head towards the blond shinobi.

The bearded man walked over and beaned Jibachi, who was then dragged into their hotel as Suzumibachi led the way.

"I don't know how, but some how she found out that Shino and I were here. They quickly closed shop on their excursions and covered their tracks. We couldn't find any incriminating evidence. Then out of nowhere, huge swarms led by a gigantic bee chases us all the way out of Bird."

Kurenai backed away from the railing turned to Shibi, "So they know you were checking up on them and are now expecting something from Konoha."

The Aburame nodded.

"Well, they haven't seen us before," said Sakura, "So we can still move around freely around them. Should we do a little reconnaissance, Kurenai-sensei?"

The older woman picked up her shinobi pouch, "Good idea, Sakura. We'll pick up some dinner at the same time. We should be back in an hour or two."

After thirty minutes went by, Shino emerged from the bathroom to see only his father patiently waiting his turn, "Where did Kurenai-sensei and Sakura-chan go?"

Shibi raised an amused eyebrow, "Sakura-chan? They crossed the street to spy on the Kamizuru. They should be back soon."

Before Shibi could leave for his shower, the young man spoke up, "Dad, I've noticed that my Kikai was relatively easy to catch earlier and that lately, I haven't been having as much trouble with it."

"You've been spending more time with Sakura," reminded his father, "And your Kikai is definitely happy about that kiss. The closer you get to Sakura, the more your Kikai will behave."

Shino pointed towards his father, "So you haven't been having problems since you kissed Kurenai-sensei?"

"No, I haven't," confirmed Shibi, "But that usually doesn't last for very long. You see that Kikai is a part of you that's difficult to control. It represents your repressed desires... to express what you really want, but not have the guts to do."

Shino sighed as he sat down on the couch, "So the more we give in to their desires, the less the Kikaichu act out of the ordinary. No wonder you wanted Kurenai-sensei to back out of the mission. Dating is hard enough without having to complete a mission."

"You've dated?" Shibi chuckled as he dodged a pillow and walked into the bedroom.

An hour passed and the kunoichi came back with their arms full of take out and their heads still full of questions.

"Aside from what you told us Aburame-sama," sighed Kurenai as she dug into the sweet and sour pork, "We haven't found much. It's not so much that people fear the Kamizuru Clan as that they don't notice them."

Sakura nodded as she lifted up some broccoli beef with her chopsticks, "Yeah, the vendors that I talked to didn't really care about those three until they started asking everyone and their brother if they wanted to make quick money just by digging up some graves."

Fully clean and dressed, Shibi clicked his tongue and sipped his tea, "I can see how that would get attention."

Kurenai stretched out on the other couch and waved a hand towards the window, "We tried to follow Jibachi and Kurubachi, but all they did was head to the nearest hostess club."

"And we had enough of that, thank you very much," sneered Sakura.

They were still in the middle of dinner when Sakura turned to the older kunoichi, "Hey when we walked back, I noticed our hotel was hosting an exotic birds exhibition in their gardens. Wanna go check it out?"

Kurenai thought about it, but shook her head, "No thanks, I'm too tired for any sightseeing, but I'm sure Shino-kun wouldn't mind taking you."

The brunette smirked as the boy perked right up, "I wouldn't mind at all, Sakura-chan!"

"Alright then," Sakura grabbed his arm and they both practically ran out the door.

"You spoil him, Sarutobi-san. You know that, right," said Shibi as the heavy hotel door automatically closed.

Kurenai shrugged as she picked at the moo shoo, "Someone has to balance out all the crap you put him through."

The Aburame chuckled, "That's true, but you realize they left us to do all the cleaning up."

"Well, shit."

As they quietly sat finishing their dinner, Kurenai became lost in thought as she tried to piece together how the Kamizuru Clan figured out that the Aburames were in Bird. Sighing to herself, Kurenai didn't realize that she unwittingly fell into one of her bad habits. Her hand pulled up the left over plum sauce from the table and dipped a finger in it.

She wrapped her mouth around her finger and sucked the sweet sauce off without noticing Shibi's eyes stuck like glue to her movements.

"You know, what I don't understand," she dipped another digit, "Is that if no one cared about what the Kamizuru Clan was doing before they drove you and Shino out..."

She popped the finger in her mouth again and slowly slid it out before quickly flicking her tongue out at a knuckle, "And since you two are virtually undetectable..."

Shibi started to feel dizzy as Kurenai stirred the sauce with the first finger, "How did they find out you guys were here?"

Trying to block out the woman, Shibi closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he heard Kurenai taking an especially lingering suck off her index finger. He bit down on his fist and was praying for strength when he heard Kurenai stutter out.

"A-Aburame-sama?"

He looked up and found Kurenai's crimson eyes staring at a single Kikai hovering over her nose. Shibi's head snapped over to his gourd which was sitting next to the couch, shut tight with a cork.

"But how?" He thought back to the fight with the Rain nin and kicked himself for not making sure the little rebel was secured in the gourd.

Then the kunoichi's voice interrupted his cursing at himself, "Aburame-sama, why is the Kikai just flying there and what does it want?"

'It's not what IT wants,' thought Shibi and he sighed, "It's there because of what you were doing, Sarutobi-san."

"What," said Kurenai as she swung her head to the right to keep the Kikai in her sights, "It wants the plum sauce?"

Shibi couldn't believe she was that clueless and he groaned into his hands, "Yes, yes that's it exactly. It wants the plum sauce."

She lifted the take out container for the beetle to land on, but it thoroughly ignored the sweet treat and flew straight for her cleavage.

"What the hell," Kurenai dropped everything to stand up and dug under her top for the exploring Kikai.

Rushing up to the freaking kunoichi, Shibi quickly moved his hands to activate his Mushi Yose no Jutsu and reached out to lure the little rebel back into his body, but the little bugger refused the bait.

With eyes wide, Kurenai giggled and wiggled helplessly as the beetle made it's way down her stomach, "It's headed south, if you know what I mean!"

Shibi frowned and with renewed determination, he grasped the hem of Kurenai's red and white dress then lifted it up and over her head, effectively leaving the kunoichi in her shorts with mesh undershirt. He searched her waist until he found the beetle trying to hide in the small of her back.

"Gotcha," he scooped up the Kikai and ran for his gourd. Shibi tugged out the cork and flicked the bug inside.

He turned back around to see a shocked Kurenai standing in her shorts and blushing right through her mesh tank. Shibi could easily see her lush bosom held by a red silk bra underneath and he found himself fending off a nose bleed.

They both jumped when they heard Shibi's gourd ping all the louder, even rock to one side.

"Okay, Aburame-sama," growled Kurenai as she cautiously backed away from him, "Now would be a good time to explain what the fuck just happened!"

--------

Down in the lobby, Shino and Sakura walked down the roped off path, observing the cleverly designed stages that displayed each exotic specimen. The girl cooed at the darling parakeets and giggled as she fed a large black parrot that eagerly snatched the cracker.

There had been a couple times when a parrot gave Shino a hungry eye, but a chorused hiss from all the Kikai sent the birds fluttering back to their perches.

The Chuunin eventually finished exploring the exhibit, but continued to traverse the extensive hotel gardens. They walked out from the tents and looked up to see the stars glittering above.

As they slowly walked down the pebble path, Sakura turned to her teammate, "Do you think they're done cleaning up?"

"No, not yet," said Shino, who was in no hurry to return, "Besides, I'm enjoying our time alone together, Sakura-chan. Why don't we stay down here a little longer."

The girl blushed as Shino took her by the hand and led her towards a bench that had a beautiful view of the night sky. Leaning her head against his shoulder, their hands intertwined further as they looked up at the stars.

Shino removed his glasses with his free hand and pocketed them away then reached down to lift Sakura's chin up to face him.

Her big green eyes flittered about as she took in his handsome face and dark eyes then they closed as Shino leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

Inner Sakura sighed happily as she fluttered her eyelashes, 'Kissed twice in one day! This has got to be the most romantic night of our life and there's no one here to get in the way!'

Inside the hotel lobby, Jibachi and Kurubachi walked up to where a cleaning maid nervously skulked in a corner. Kurubachi turned around to block the view of anyone walking by, while Jibachi went to talk with the girl.

"So," asked the blond man, "Did anyone come in fitting the description?"

The girl nodded and whispered, "They weren't wearing loose coats, but a father and son wearing dark glasses came in under the name of Watanabe for suite number forty two."

"Are you sure," prodded Jibachi.

She nodded again, "Yes, both had dark hair with the son's hair being very bushy. And neither one was very talkative. In fact, I think I saw him go into the exhibit not to long ago. He might be in the gardens now."

The blond man smirked, "Well, well. I guess you're worth it after all." He handed the maid some yen, but held on when she tried to pull it from him.

"You know, I have a little extra money left over. Wanna go upstairs and check out the penthouse suite?"

Kurubachi heard a resounding slap from behind and watched the furious maid stomp around him then out the door.

The man sighed as his cousin walked up, rubbing the red mark on his face, "Keep that up and our informants will start feeding us the wrong info."

"Whatever," grumbled Jibachi, "We can check and see if she's on the up 'n up. She says she saw the boy in the exhibit and probably hanging out in the gardens."

"Let's go then."

Back upstairs, Kurenai waited for an explanation, "Well, Aburame-sama?"

Scratching the back of his head, Shibi floundered for a way to tell the angry kunoichi the truth, "Um mm, the Kikai was interested in how you were enjoying the plum sauce."

"What does plum sauce have to do with this," Kurenai narrowed her eyes as she thought back to the first time she was assaulted by the little hellion, "Hang on, I wasn't eating anything last time this happened. In fact, I wasn't doing much of anything at all."

"Yes, that's true," he said then tried to clarify, "A better way to say this is that it was reacting to how I was feeling at the time."

"Feeling? What do you mean fee-", Then she remembered her bad habit and how it had a tendency to drive even her late husband crazy.

She smacked her forehead, "Why didn't you tell me I was sucking my fingers?"

Blushing, Shibi crossed his arms and nervously tugged on an earlobe, "Then you would have stopped."

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief, "Don't tell me that Kikai goes nuts every time you feel horny?"

To the woman's shock, the Aburame gave her a small shrug.

"Holy shit, man," she held up a hand to keep him at arms length and tensed to run for the bedroom, "I was only kidding! What the hell will happen if we actually get it on? That's it. I don't care how expensive this place is. I'm reserving another room."

"Wait! You don't understand," Shibi lifted his hands to placate her, "R emember the night we kissed. After that, you weren't bothered by the Kikai."

Kurenai nodded then she started to get the gist of it, "Really? Just because of that, it stopped? So if we kissed again," she pointed back and forth between them, "It'll leave me alone."

Shibi took a moment to think where her logic was leading and nodded, "Yeah, sure let's go with that."

The brunette took a step closer towards him, "How do I know this isn't a load of bull?" She jumped when there came another loud ping from the gourd followed by more rocking.

Sighing, she walked over to Shibi, "Well, it certainly couldn't hurt."

The eager Aburame closed his eyes under his shades and held his breath. As his heart rate increased, he felt her soft body lean into him and her scent grow stronger in the air. The rate of the pings decreased as her mouth reached closer to his and then came the distinct smack of lips hitting skin.

"A peck," his eyes snapped open and he tore off his sunglasses, "You gave me a peck on the cheek?"

The gourd rocked all the harder with the other Kikaichu mirroring his sexual frustration.

Kurenai gasped and pointed across the room, "That's not just one beetle moving that thing!"

"That's right," Shibi nodded as he narrowed his dark eyes, "You think that a little peck on the cheek can calm down a horny bug!"

Confused, she backed away while shrugging her shoulders, "What am I supposed to think? A kiss is a kiss, right?"

Shibi sneered as he grabbed Kurenai by one hand and jerked her into his arms, "No, it's not."

Cupping both hands around her face, he pulled Kurenai in for a open mouth kiss that that sent her legs wobbling and stomach twisting into knots.

'Oh my god, that tongue is pure genius,' she whimpered excitedly, 'We better not be interrupted this time, because I don't know if I can stop myself from going on a killer frenzy.'

The forgotten gourd had stopped rocking and settled in a quiet recline.

Shibi finally let up for air and looked down at Kurenai's glazed eyes, "THAT... is a kiss!"

The brunette stammered as she held on to Shibi's arms for balance, "I-I beg to differ."

"What?"

She looked back up at him with a twinkle in her eye and curled a finger, "Yeah, you're gonna have to convince me again."

-------

Down several flights of stairs, the Kamizuru men were wandering the gardens when they came across a young couple in the midst of springtime love.

Jibachi pulled Kurubachi into the bushes and pulled out a set of binoculars, "That might be him!"

"Are you sure," His cousin looked out from the foliage and narrowed his eyes, "Because it looks like he's with a girl."

The blond man focused the scope, "He's definitely with a girl. Wow, they're mackin' like there's no tomorrow. Oooh, she's a real cutie too with pink hair!"

"Does he have black bushy hair?"

"It's really dark around there," Jibachi wiped his glasses then the binoculars, "I can't really tell without my night scope

Kurubachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "At the very least is he wearing sunglasses?"

"Uh no."

Kurubachi smacked Jibachi's head from behind, "Then it can't be him! Besides, no cute girl would make out with an Aburame boy!"

The blond man whined as he rubbed his sore head, "Hang on, maybe that's not him, but we can still check the room. The maid said they reserved suite number forty two."

"Alright," grumbled the other man, "The intel better be right or I'm going to be taking over your duties and you can kiss your share of the forbidden scroll good bye."

The Kamizuru walked out of the gardens and used their chakra to jump up the outer walls of the hotel. They soon hit the fourth floor and walked around the ledges. The men carefully slipped around the windows, quickly glancing into rooms.

There was one window that was fully lit and they looked in from either side. They found an amorous couple removing their clothes at a hectic pace.

The beautiful brunette was frantically pulling a dark-haired man's shirt off. With his back facing the Kamizuru's, the man did the same with her tank top, before they attacked one another with more passionate kisses. The Kamizuru ducked when the woman's bra along with shorts went flying and hit the window they were peeking through.

"Yeah, heh heh heh," cackled Jibachi as he peered back through the glass, "Free show!" He grinned as the kissing couple made their way to the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Kurubachi's frown was getting worse by the second, "Jibachi, you have got to be the biggest baka in Iwakagure!"

"What? The guy looks a lot like the Aburame Clan Leader!"

Kurubachi grabbed his cousin's shirt and pulled him close to growl in his face, "That can't possibly be the Aburame! No woman in her right mind would screw a walking bug nest like him without getting paid!"

Jibachi whimpered as Kurubachi dragged him down the wall, "And how would you know?"

"Because the Aburame's kyabakura in this city is on MY informant payroll!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto

Thank you kaotic312, YourAngelStandingBy, Goatis, Fairy of Anime, devoid69, Logophobia, jaekl09, twiggy-shino for your reviews. Honestly, you guys make my day, even cracking me up with those reviews!

Here's your Lemon Alert. Not for little kiddies! I'm warning you! Little ones go away!

Are they gone?

Okay! As for the rest of you... Did you really think that I would leave out the lemons? ;-)

Now I'm not entirely sure which fanfic I first saw Sakura using chakra on Shino and I've seen quite a few, but it stands to reason it would have quite an effect on him since she has great chakra control and his Kikai love chakra! So please, do not be offended if it looks like I'm copying without giving you due credit. I'm just following what would seem logical for the pair and bravo to whoever it was that first came up with it.

**Chapter Seven**

Inside the elegant suite number forty two, the Jounin were so absorbed in each other that they missed seeing their targets, the Kamizuru shinobi, spying right back at them.

Kurenai moaned as Shibi changed from kissing to necking and back at a furious pace. The room that was once quite comfortable was now way too hot and Shibi's mesh shirt kept getting in the way of the body she wanted so desperately to rub her hands across.

When the Aburame's kisses moved to neck, Kurenai panted, "Clothes... Off... Now!"

Shibi was pushed away from her neck then found his shirt being pulled off by the randy brunette. He did the same with her undershirt and while her hands were still up in the air, the Aburame unsnapped the center clasp of her bra then sent if flying in a random direction. Groaning in excitement, his mouth traveled over a luscious breast while Shibi's hands slipped down her back, under the band to strip both shorts and panties off in one go.

Kurenai felt Shibi move away long enough to throw the clothing behind him then he took a moment to take in her exposed figure.

For a second, shinobi instinct made the brunette switch her eyes to the window. She thought she saw movement from the other side, but forgot all about it when Shibi stood in front of her with desire burning in his dark eyes.

In a lustful haze, Shibi encircled her bare waist then hoisted the brunette up to wrap her legs around his waist. As her hands grasped his shoulders, the Aburame continued attending to her neck and carried the woman into the dark bedroom, straight to the poster bed.

"The door," she whispered in his ear and he kicked a foot out to slam the bedroom door.

Shibi dropped the both of them on the bed then he worked on getting his pants off.

With his sensitive eyes, Shibi watched the naked woman roll on to her stomach then seductively creep on hands and knees up to the pillows, looking over her shoulder as if to say...

"Well, aren't you coming to get me?"

The Aburame didn't bother mincing words and crawled right after Kurenai to flip the woman onto her back. Grasping a wrist in either hand, Shibi slowly moved from kissing Kurenai's already marked neck, down to her bosom.

The brunette could feel his lower body push against her thigh with every lift of her hips and she couldn't wait to feel his length moving within her.

Shibi moved a hand down to Kurenai's folds and pushed two fingers into her. She was incredibly slick and with every push inside, he created more arousal.

The brunette groaned in disappointment when she felt Shibi pull the fingers out, then could barely make out the man tasting the covered digits.

The man moaned as he tasted the woman's essence and Shibi's Kikaichu went happily insane with the information put before them. Take her now and there was a chance of conceiving. Instinct wanted to take over and it was all the Aburame could do to not grind the brunette into the mattress right then.

Staving off the urge to take Kurenai, Shibi appeased the Kikaichu with lowering his lips and reaching his tongue into her folds. Hearing her gasp from the intimate caressing, Shibi was emboldened to quicken his efforts and push the fingers back inside.

Kurenai felt him explore inside her then he hit a spot that made her cry out, "Shi-Shibi!"

Smirking, the Aburame hit her g-spot while intensifying his tongue's sweeping over her clit. He could feel her body quiver in the start of her orgasm and curled his fingers when pulling then straightening to hit her cervix when pushing.

Soon Kurenai's body arched and her head snapped from side to side as the orgasm rippled and rocked her world.

Breathing hard, Shibi lifted his head to watch the woman writhe on the sheets like an enticing goddess. Kami, he couldn't stand it anymore. The Aburame sat up, threw one of Kurenai's legs over his shoulder, and pushed himself into her still throbbing entrance.

Both gasped at the new contact and slowly synchronized their hips to maximize their pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, a cold night breeze blew through the hotel gardens and came upon an adorable couple wrapped in each others arms.

Shino pulled away when he felt Sakura shiver, "Your cold. Come on, let's go upstairs." He gave her one more brush of his lips before draping his arm around her shoulders and leading the kunoichi inside the hotel.

As the two young lovers walked into the lobby, several people would glance at them and smile at the pleasant sight. When they made their way past the front doors, the Chuunin missed seeing a whining Jibachi being dragged away by his scowling cousin.

"Oh, how sweet," whispered the maid to the bellhop, "Doesn't give that give you a warm feeling inside."

"Yeah," drawled the man, "All so warm and tingly that I'm gonna barf."

As they stepped inside the lift, Sakura sighed happily as she nestled closer to Shino, who hit the button for floor four. Sappy music filled the compartment as the elevator slowly made its way up. For a few minutes, they cuddled in each others' arms, but the lift stopped at level two when another hotel guest needed to go up a couple flights.

Shino and Sakura politely parted when the guest gave them an disapproving glare, but it didn't stop them from still holding hands. When their floor came up, Shino proudly led Sakura out the elevator and into the hallway.

When they reached their room, Sakura patted down her pockets and looked over at her teammate with a sigh, "Oh dear, I don't have my key. I guess we'll just have to knock."

Shino frowned as he searched his pants then pulled out a key, "No need. I've got mine."

As the Chuunin entered the room, she looked around in confusion not just to see the room still a mess, but no sign of Shibi or Kurenai.

"Well, that's just great," whined Sakura as her eyes searched the suite, "Aburame-sama and Kurenai-sensei left everything for us to clean up." She trudged to the kitchenette and grabbed the small trash can.

She picked up a take-out box and threw it in, "I wonder where those two got off to?" Then the girl noticed that Shino hadn't made one step inside the room, but was staring at the bedroom door in total horror.

"Shino-kun, why are you way over there?"

From the moment he opened up the door, Shino's Kikai alerted him of the intense sex hormones emanating from the bedroom and he knew right away what had... No, WAS happening!

Sakura was about to walk over where Shino stood when she noticed the strewn clothing and underwear by the window, "Shi-Shino," she whispered and picked up Kurenai's red bra for him to see.

Glancing at each other, Shino and Sakura tiptoed up to the bedroom door then carefully pressed their ears to the door.

From deep inside, the brunette's moans of pleasure and Shibi's heavy breathing filled the bedroom to reach the ears of the wide-eyed Chuunin.

Kurenai could feel her second orgasm building and she could tell from Shibi's erratic pace that he was about to lose control. Knowing he was so close, caused her body to tighten in that delicious moment of tension.

"Oh god, Shibi," Voice climbing higher in pitch, the kunoichi's hands frantically pulled and clawed on Shibi's back in an effort to get him closer, before her inner walls convulsed around his length.

The Aburame let out a long and low growl as he reached his peak deep inside Kurenai. Shibi made a couple more thrusts before his arms gave out and he collapsed on the equally exhausted woman.

Burning bright red, Shino and Sakura backed away from the door.

All of Shino's Kikaichu were starting to react from the pheromones in the air and the boy avoided looking over at Sakura, for fear he would jump her.

Sakura was fanning herself with one hand while trying to keep Inner Sakura under control.

'Wow, they sounded like they were having fun! I want that with Shino! Come on, girl. He's right there. Just throw your clothes off and scream for him to take you. Trust me, it'll work!'

"Wh-why don't we finishing cleaning up the room," Sakura managed to spit out while she turned away from the young man.

Looking in the opposite direction, Shino nodded, "Good idea. You clean over there. I'll... I'll go over here."

They quickly split up to clean, all the while staying on their sides of the room, but too soon the suite was straightened up, leaving the Chuunin with a new conundrum.

"Um, since the bedroom is now occupied," whispered the pink kunoichi, "Where are we gonna sleep?"

Shino anxiously looked at the couches, "No problem. We'll just pull those out."

"Ah," Just as nervous, Sakura scratched an arm and watched the young man set aside the cushions then pull out the fold out mattress. It didn't look as comfortable as the canopy bed with that iron bar crossing right under the full-size mattress, but anything was better than laying on the floor. Sleeping only a couple feet away from the handsome boy would prove difficult, but if she could keep Inner Sakura from going nuts, it might be possible. She walked over to the love-seat and pulled up the cushions to see an empty bottom.

Inner Sakura was rubbing her hands evilly and grinning like a mad-woman, 'It's fate, baby! You can't fight fate."

"Uh, Shino-kun."

The young Bug Master turned around and saw the kunoichi pointing to the plain ol' love-seat, "Okay, now we have a problem."

The young man drummed his fingers on the side of his leg then sighed, "You can take the pull out bed, Sakura-chan. I'll take the love-seat."

Sakura replaced the cushions and shrugged, "No, it's alright. I'll just sleep on it as is. Besides, it's much too short for you." She walked over to the closet and took down the spare blankets from the top shelf.

As he sat his shades on the side table, Shino felt guilty that the poor girl had to rest on the small furniture when he still had a bed. She probably would get an annoying crick in her neck or muscle strain on one side as a result. Having to share hotel rooms with his father, Shino had more than his share of a terrible night's sleep. He automatically turned down the covers, removed his top, and was about to unbutton his pants when he felt quiet green eyes burning into his back.

'Oh shit,' he removed his hands while blushing then simply got into the bed, 'She won't be the only one uncomfortable tonight.'

Inner Sakura snapped her fingers in disappointment while Sakura sighed in relief. She looked for her backpack so she could slip on a nightshirt. Not seeing it anywhere, Inner happily pointed out that her pack was in the bedroom.

"Oh shit," said Sakura as she winced at the further inconvenience of sleeping in her street clothes, making Shino sit up in his bed.

Snickering, Inner Sakura wiggled her eyebrows, 'You could always sleep in the nude!'

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the nervous girl turned to Shino,"Um, it's nothing Shino-kun." She returned to the love-seat, removed her medic apron, and settled in. After pulling the blanket over her shoulders, Sakura reached over to the lamp on the side table and turned the light off.

"Good night, Shino-kun."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

-----------------------------------------------------------

For an hour, Sakura flipped from one side to the next. Then she tried punching the lumpy pillow into submission. Once thoroughly flattened, the pillow had become too thin. Finally, the girl threw off her blanket in a huff and rubbed her hands on her forehead in frustration.

Shino was having trouble too. As soon as the light was turned off, his Kikai tried to escape again, but he caught it before it disturbed Sakura. With the moonlight spilling through the window, he watched her struggle the entire time while he could feel the rebellious Kikai straining in his hand. There was only one way to solve this problem for the both of them and he hoped his father never found out.

He got up and walked over to where his father's gourd sat. After throwing the beetle inside, he turned to the other problem.

Sakura looked up and out when she heard the bedsprings squeak from Shino's hopping out of the pull-out bed, "I'm so sorry, Shino-kun. I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"Nonsense," he knelt down on one knee then scooped the surprised girl into his arms and out of the love-seat.

Sakura instinctively grasped his neck and looked at him in shock, "What are you doing, Shino?"

"If we can sleep a couple feet away with only tent fabric between us, we can sleep in the same bed," Then he transfered her onto the other side of the bed.

The young medic nin sat up in the bed as she watched Shino walk around to the other side then slip under the covers next to her.

'This is perfect,' squealed Inner, 'Now all you have to do is a strip-tease and the boy will be on you like white on rice.'

Laying down, Sakura buried her head under a pillow and growled internally, 'No, just stop it. It's time to sleep.'

'Yeah, with him! Don't be such a fuddy duddy, girl. Do it! Do it!'

Shino's little rebel may have been safely sealed in the gourd, but the rest of the Kikaichu told him of the huge spike in arousal from the girl, not that they were complaining. In fact, they were advising him on a whole lot of other moves he could pull and Shino was once again fighting to keep his hormones under control.

'Quiet,' he commanded to the Kikaichu, 'We need sleep... Not sex!' Then the damn bugs mentioned how amazingly fast one falls asleep right after sex.

"Shut up," erupted from both Chuunin.

They shot up in the bed and stared at each other, "What did you say?"

Sakura was the first to speak as she tried to hide behind her red face, "Gomen, Shino-kun. I... uh, I have a tendency to talk in my sleep."

Shino blinked and nodded eagerly, "Um, so do I." Relieved to have a convenient excuse, he smiled back at the blushing girl.

As Sakura and Shino looked into each other's eyes, Inner and the beetles remained silent as they waited to see what the two young lovers would do next.

'Good night, Shino-kun."

'Good night, Sakura-chan."

Inner Sakura jumped around inside her head and screamed in frustration, while the Kikaichu grumbled something about how their host was supposed to be a brave warrior of the Aburame Clan, not a chicken.

Instead of settling back under the covers, the Chuunin sat upright on either side of the bed and eyed each other timidly.

With his Kikai egging him on, Shino decided to take a chance and make the first move, "H-How's your back, Sakura-chan? You looked very uncomfortable in that love-seat."

"Yeah," Not entirely sure what he was getting at, she automatically reached behind one shoulder, "It was a bit harsh on my back."

Shino nervously licked his lips and prayed this would work, "Would you like me to give you a back massage?"

"Yes," she blurted out then slapped a hand over her mouth.

The young man jumped out of the bed eagerly and walked into the kitchenette for the complimentary hand lotion.

'Damn it,' Sakura growled at her grinning inner self, 'You're not supposed to do that!'

Inner just happily winked, 'Trust me, you'll thank me later!'

After returning with the lotion, Shino knelt on the bed and patiently waited for her to move, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed deeply as he pulled the blanket out of the way and encouraged her to lie down on her stomach. She expected him to try removing her red top so he could used the lotion, but he simply placed the tiny bottle on the side table and ignored her shirt. While Shino pushed the bedding away, she rested her chin on crossed arms and turned her head left.

The girl gulped as she felt Shino kneel beside her and press his fingers into her shoulders. With the first push down onto the muscles, Sakura tensed slightly then sighed blithely as the rhythmic kneading lured her into a relaxed, but not altogether sleepy state.

Shino did his best to balance himself beside Sakura so he could work down to her shoulder blades without getting too close. Soon he noticed the lack of resistance with the girl's muscles and the small contented smile on her face. Smiling himself, he decided it was time for the next step.

"Sakura-chan," he bent down to her ears, "Would you like me to rub your feet?" It was an entirely innocent question, but he wasn't sure if she would still fall for it.

'A foot massage,' Inner Sakura whined, 'I was enjoying what he was doing already! There's nothing sexual about a foot massage!'

The young medic shrugged casually, "Sure, that sounds great!"

Shino smirked as she settled back down on her chin and pulled his hands up just slightly, but not taking his fingers from the girl's back. With all ten fingers splayed across her body, he trailed his hands down the back, slowly traveled over her derrière, and descended down the legs to reach her feet.

'HELLO!' Sakura's green eyes snapped open in surprise. Even Inner Sakura gasped at that sneaky move, but it was over before the real Sakura could react. Shino was now rubbing his hands over the insoles of her feet, she really couldn't complain about a questionable groping that lasted for a few seconds.

'Get him to do that again,' squealed Inner.

Green eyes still staring ahead, Sakura bit her lower lip as she tried to think of an excuse, "Say, Shino-kun. My feet really don't hurt all that much, but uh... I think there's a knot in my lower spine."

The boy held back a snicker and brushed his fingers up the ankles, calves, and thighs to end at the small of her back.

He circled his thumbs together and pressed down on her spine, "Right there."

"Yup," Sakura rolled her eyes in bliss and moaned more than wince in pain, "That's it. Oh the pain! Keep going. That knot doesn't want to go away."

Shino smiled at the eager girl, "If that's the case, I'll need to switch things up."

"Huh," the girl muttered under her breath, "What do you-."

The young man didn't give her time to figure out what he meant and straddled the back of her legs.

Inner giggled happily and wagged a finger, 'Oh girl, you set yourself up for that one!'

Shino heard Sakura squeak in surprise and he immediately pressed down on her back with both hands rubbing from spine out to the sides of her waist. He could hear the slight panic in her breathing and a small shiver from her body. Being this close to the girl and hearing her voice quicken, was getting him excited and he did his best to keep himself under control. This time he was grateful for his Kikaichu for helping him concentrate on the task at hand.

As his palms massaged upwards underneath Sakura's shirt, Shino bent over so that his chest was resting on her back and his mouth just barely touching her neck, "Would you like me to stop, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah- dah- um," Sakura's mind had turned to complete mush and all she could understand was that Shino's hands were doing wonderful things to her body... especially as they moved higher to reach the band of her bra.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Forgetting her anxiousness, Sakura nodded her head and managed to breath out, "Please, Shino-kun."

Then she felt his warmth move away and she frowned until he saw his arm reach up to the lotion. She openly gasped as Shino's hands smoothed over her skin with the cold lotion, but soon their combined body heat changed that and Shino was able to rub his hands easily across her back.

Sakura wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but when she rolled her shoulders to test her muscles, the girl realized that her bra had been unclasped and his hands were now working their way under it.

This time Shino didn't feel any tension from the girl, but definitely heard more stifled moans as he pushed the bra out of the way and worked his fingers over her shoulder blades.

The pink kunoichi wasn't sure, but she thought she felt something nudge her legs and she gave an experimental push back with her hips. Sakura heard Shino's breath hitch and his grip increase around her ribcage.

'So I'm not the only one who's enduring this torture,' she licked her lips lustfully and moved her legs again.

"Sakura-chan," groaned Shino, "Don't... I mean... Oh Kami!" He tried to tell her to stop, but with every word he got out, the more she ground herself into him.

The young Bug Master scrambled backwards and panted into the bedsheets for control, "Sakura-chan, wait just a little longer."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura rolled herself over and unbuttoned her red top, "After what you've been doing to me, I think I've waited long enough Shino-kun." After pulling off the shirt, she flung her bra over the couch then hooked her thumbs under her black shorts.

"No," Shino grabbed her hands and watched disappointment flicker across her face, "Let me." He slid the shorts and panties off easily then threw them behind him.

Sakura moaned when Shino ran a hand over her thigh and planted kisses on the other as he crawled further up. She expected him to rise above her for a kiss when the girl felt...

"Shi-Shino!" The guy had dipped his tongue into her pink-curled folds then curled the tip up and around her clit.

'Oh my god! What do I do? Is this suppose to happen? Hello! Anybody there?' Sakura whimpered when she figured out that she was completely on her own for this one.

Shino continued to tenderly taste the girl's unique essence then felt her legs slide away from his guarding hands and onto his shoulders. Now he was free to move a hand and carefully slip a finger inside her core.

The girl shuddered when her felt his finger and openly cried out as he slowly probed and stretched her entrance.

Shino could feel the resistance of her virgin barrier and was bemoaned the fact that he was going to cause her some pain. His Kikaichu advised him that if she had enough adrenaline running through her, it won't be nearly as bad. Sure she'll still be sore in the morning, but he can worry about that later.

Carefully and methodically, Shino trailed his tongue through her sex then added a second finger. Instead of whimpering, Sakura merely moaned and welcomed the extra stimulation.

'Almost', thought the young man, 'She's almost ready.' When he pushed in the third, Sakura didn't just gasped, she screamed.

"Oh god, Shino! Ah!" Her body instinctively pushed down further onto his hand and the world explode into what had to be the most intense spasming she had ever felt in her life.

Shino's hand was clenched in a rhythmic gripping and he could feel more arousal coat his fingers. Now would be a good time advised his beetles.

'Finally,' The eager young man pushed himself up and hovered over his still trembling girl.

Sakura felt his length position over her entrance and looked up at Shino with half-lidded eyes, "Go on, Shino. I can always heal myself afterwards."

Shino let out the breath he had been holding and moved his hips forward into Sakura's warmth. He groaned to feel her tight body enclosed around him and he tested her limits with the slow thrusts.

When Shino had finished penetrating her, Sakura released the death grip she had on his shoulders then reached down with one hand with healing chakra.

The young Bug Master gasped as he felt his Kikaichu flutter excitedly inside of him, "What the hell?"

The young medic quickly healed the torn tissue and when the pain was replaced with pleasure, she pulled her hand away, "I-I said that I was going to heal myself. What's the matter?"

"The chakra," Shino half panted, half chuckled, "The Kikai really like it!"

Sakura licked her lips and smirked, "Is that so?" She focused some healing chakra into a fingertip and gently trailed it across his neck and down his chest. She watched with fascination as the glowing green line disappeared as the Kikai consumed it like candy.

The young man groaned as he felt a trace of her own hormones filter through his body. He focused down on the girl with a heated gaze and growled before diving onto her lips. His hands lifted her hips and he thrust hungrily into her.

Without the soreness of her broken barrier, Sakura could feel the build up of another orgasm and her core automatically squeeze around Shino's length.

Shibi woke up when his Kikaichu sensed pheromones rising from the other side of the door. He looked down at Kurenai, who was snuggled into the crook of his arm, and contentedly nuzzled the top of her head. The Aburame didn't want to wake her, but it was kind of hard for anyone to sleep when the sound of squeaking springs grew louder and faster.

"If someone doesn't kill that mouse, I will," grumbled the brunette as her crimson eyes slowly cracked opened.

"A hotel of this caliber better not have any mice," whispered Shibi, "And I don't think the youngsters would appreciate being interrupted right now." He chuckled when Kurenai realized what was going on and covered her gasp with one hand.

Both Shino and Sakura were covered in sweat as they lost all sense of their surroundings. Driving themselves harder to reach a whole new bliss, their foreheads leaned together and their breaths blended intimately.

Looking deep into his dark eyes, Sakura felt her lower body begin to tremble then suddenly clench down in a thundering high, "K-Kami-sama!"

Shino's jaw dropped open while his eyes squeezed tight from the girl's inner walls grasping around himself. He grunted and shuddered uncontrollably as his release took over.

For a few minutes, both Chuunin laid stunned on the bed and realized this must be that famous after-glow the Icha Icha's kept going on about.

After catching his breath, Shino lowered his head to give Sakura a deep kiss then they allowed themselves to succumb into much needed sleep.

That was really weird for Kurenai as she and Shibi listened intently to the Chuunin making love, but they had no choice. Those two were loud as hell. She felt sorry for the room right below them. They had to deal with all the strange noises twice in one night.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

Thank you Logophobia, devoid69, kaotic312, shae, Fairy of Anime, Ahmenet, Goatis, Sexy Inuyoukai, and Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona for your reviews.

Quick reference note: A Kyabakura is a Hostess Club where pretty females cuddle and coo over lonely guys as long as those guys keep buying overpriced alcohol, food, and pay a substantial fee to simply talk to these girls with absolutely no promise of getting any sex afterwards. In fact, engaging in such behavior is deeply frowned on. (at least, in public)

Yup, another lemon alert. No kiddies allowed!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

---------------------------------------------------------

Various types of bird songs rang through the air outside the shinobi's suite as the morning sun began to peak over lush mountains. The sunbeams filtered through the hotel window dressings and found two sets of lovers blissfully wrapped in each others' arms.

Inside the bedroom, Kurenai slowly opened her crimson eyes to look up at the colorful canopy overhead then she turned her head to see Shibi already awake, lying on one side and patiently waiting for the woman to wake. He ran a hand down from her smooth shoulder to hip and brushed his hand over her stomach. The brunette thought she saw him frown for second, but then it was quickly replaced by a handsome smile.

"Good morning, Kurenai," he murmured with the same lips that sent chills through her the night before.

She smiled and ran a hand over the handsome man's dark hair, "Good morning, Shibi."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, "We should get cleaned up before there's a fight for the bathroom."

"That's a good idea," chuckled the brunette as she pushed off the covers to reveal her naked form in front of Shibi's eyes.

The Aburame watched the beautiful woman sit up on the bed's edge and stretch her arms in the air. He couldn't help the barely audible growl that emerged as his eyes took in the lush hour-glass figure walking around the four poster bed.

"Did you say something, Shibi," said Kurenai as she threw a robe over her body.

Shibi clicked his tongue and sighed, "It's nothing." He threw the covers off his side and quickly walked over to the bathroom before Kurenai noticed how turned on he was.

Even though she was digging through her pack, the brunette was sharp-eyed enough to notice Shibi's somewhat odd gait. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes looked over Shibi's derriere and wondered how he would feel about a morning romp.

Out of habit, she quickly ducked into looking into her pack when Shibi looked over his shoulder with tiny smirk. Chuckling, he turned off the shower and walked back into the bedroom.

'Damn, I forgot about the Kikai.' Kurenai flushed as an embarrassed grin made it's way on her face and she peered from the corner of her eye to see Shibi closing the bathroom door.

"The Chuunin will simply have to wait for the shower," murmured Shibi and he tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her to him for a heart-stopping kiss.

He led her back to the bed and slid the robe off her shoulders. As he stood by the edge of the bed, Kurenai was about to crawl over by the headboard like the night before when she felt Shibi's hand grab her hips and pull her in reverse.

"And where do you think you're going," he pushed his hardened member into her waiting entrance eliciting a delighted gasp from the surprised woman.

She moaned louder as Shibi thrust into her at a steady rate and she could feel the tip of him press against her cervix, creating fantastic sensations through her body.

'Oh Kami,' she had forgotten how great this position felt despite the first impression of her helplessness. Feeling the strong churning from her growing orgasm, Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see Shibi frowning as he fought for control. Enjoying seeing him in such a passionate state, Kurenai wanted to see what would happen if she just...

"Holy shit, Kurenai," spat Shibi as he felt the woman's sheath clasp around his length in a methodical embrace. His dark eyes grew wide when she did it again and he risked a glance down to see Kurenai close her eyes once more as she concentrated on tightening her inner walls.

The Aburame frowned deeper and growled at the smug woman, "Two can play that game," Shibi drove harder and faster into the brunette, making Kurenai scream out as her climax came crashing into her.

His hands dug deep into the brunette's hips as Shibi found his release and he felt his seed burst right over her spasming cervix, 'Mine! Kurenai... all mine!'

Just as fast as he reached his peak, Shibi nearly lost the ability to keep himself standing and he pulled out of Kurenai to lunge for the bed. Barely moving, he laid there on face down as he recovered from the most incredible sex he had for such a long time.

Kurenai crawled a little further up to cuddle close and rest her cheek against Shibi's sweaty back, "Wow, Shibi! Can you keep doing that to me for as long as I live," she joked.

The exhausted man smirked into the bedsheets, 'I plan to, Kurenai.' He slowly pushed himself up and helped the kunoichi scoot back to the pillows.

She automatically snuggled into the crook of his arm as she settled on her back and he rested one hand over her lower abdomen. Still reveling in the afterglow, Kurenai merely sighed and enjoyed Shibi's gentle touches over her stomach.

Unknown to the brunette, Shibi was doing more than rubbing her tummy. The Kikaichu in his body were busy monitoring the critical moment that didn't happen last night, but could occur within the next few minutes.

The Aburame held his breath as he continued to stroke the woman's skin while his beetles sensed a barely perceptible change in the woman's hormones.

'There!' His Kikaichu fluttered with excitement as they waited for a confirmation and were rewarded with a minute fluctuation of chakra in Kurenai's womb. The process had begun. There was no way to tell if the embryo would successfully implant or if it would survive the first three months, but no mistake about it, conception had occurred.

Grinning stupidly, Shibi gave Kurenai an excited kiss and she looked up at him with amusement.

"I don't know what I did to earn that, but it was definitely nice," she giggled at the smiling man and smoothed a hand down his stubbled cheek, "We really should get up now. I can bet the others heard us and are probably too embarrassed to claim the shower."

Shibi nodded, but still held her down, "I know, but humor me and just stay here a little longer... Please, Kurenai." He watched her raise a suspicious eyebrow, but she let him continue to lovingly brush her abdomen with a hand.

------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to the excited chirping of numerous birds greeting the start of a new day, 'What a perfect way to wake up,' mused the young girl as she snuggled further into Shino, who naturally spooned her during the night.

'I could think of better ways,' yawned Inner Sakura, "But this is nice too.'

The sleepy boy moaned as he buried his nose into the girl's short pink hair and sighed, "Hmm, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, Shino-kun," asked the kunoichi and she gently raised his hand up to kiss a fingertip.

Shino did a short jerk back when he realized he wasn't dreaming... That last night really did happen and both of them had lost their virginity in mind-blowing sex.

Worried from the boy's surprised reaction, Sakura turned over to look up at him with her big green eyes, "Are you okay? You don't regret last night, do you?"

The young Aburame gaped at the beautiful girl in disbelief and furiously shook his head, "No! No, absolutely not!"

He immediately lunged onto Sakura's lips then excitedly covered her cheeks, forehead, and neck with numerous kisses, making the bed squeak almost as loud as it did last night. Sakura wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and giggled as Shino showered her with affection.

Inner Sakura squealed just as happily as the real one, 'See! I bet you would never have gotten that from stupid I'm-too-good-for-you Sasuke.'

He finally pulled back and ran his fingers over her pink locks, "Sorry if I'm smothering you, Sakura. I just wanted to make sure you were real."

"You're not the only one who's glad that it's not a dream," Sakura's eyes softened as she raised both hands on either side of Shino's handsome face. She took the time to memorize with her fingers every part of him, cheekbones... nose, and especially his loving dark eyes.

Shino relished the gentle touches caressing his face and caught her hand to kiss the palm, "How are you feeling? Are you okay from last night?" He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

It took a moment for Sakura to realize that he was worried if she was still sore from losing her virginity and smiled, "I'm fine, Shino-kun. In fact..." she gave him a soft nip with her lips on his jawline, "I would like to show you how well I've recovered."

The young Aburame quirked an eyebrow and his Kikaichu delightedly hummed inside him.

Sakura giggled as she bit her lower lip, "Wow, I felt that, Shino-kun."

"Are you sure that's all you felt," he whispered huskily and rocked his hips against her then smirked to see Sakura's eyes widen slightly. There was a definite convenience to sleeping in the nude and Sakura was liking it. She sighed happily as Shino planted another deep kiss that sent her toes curling.

'I suggested sleeping in the nude last night, but noooo,' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, 'It took an hour of flopping around on that stupid love-seat, getting carried into a real bed by a super hot guy,' Inner smirked at the memory and wiggled her eyebrows, 'Then having a sensual massage given by said hot guy... and being wonderfully ravaged... by that hot... Um, what was I saying again?'

As Shino kissed down her throat and made his way to her bosom, the real Sakura sighed at how the personification of her inner thoughts lost her train of thought, 'We're about to be taken by the same hot guy!'

'AGAIN,' squealed Inner as she clapped her hands eagerly, 'Alright!'

Sakura's breath shuddered when Shino wrapped his mouth around a nipple and sucked hungrily. She looked down to see him gazing at her with half-lidded eyes.

The young Aburame increased flicking his tongue over her breast and enjoyed the moans erupting from Sakura. He reached down to wet folds with one hand to rub his thumb against her clit and was rewarded with a shudder.

He moved to the other side and repositioned his fingers to check how well she healed herself last night. Sure enough the torn tissue was no longer there and he felt her inner walls flex around his fingers in yearning.

Shino looked back up to see Sakura breathing heavily and mewling in anticipation. He was tempted to take her right then, but his Kikaichu told him to wait a little longer. Growling in annoyance, Shino moved lower and hooked the girl's knees over his shoulders then dipped his tongue into her slit.

"Shino," Sakura did her best to hold back her cries and ended up biting down on a pillow edge. She didn't want the Jounin in the other room to know what was going on, but Shino made it damn difficult.

Just as she felt her body to tense, Shino broke away, pulled up her legs to his waist, and pushed his length into wet heat, making both Chuunin gasp at how great this felt without the worry of pain. He started out slow to help her get accustomed to him, but Sakura pushed her hips into him faster, telling him to increase their pace.

Shino complied quite readily and rolled his thumb over her clit, helping the girl over the edge and making her muscles to clench. Groaning, he let Sakura's body milk him in a fantastic rhythm as he too reached his peak.

Panting, he dropped on top of the girl, completely exhausted despite only just waking up from a good night's rest. Sakura relished feeling the weight of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were still slowly kissing when they heard thumping and distinct walking around from the bedroom.

"Uh oh," they broke away from each other and jumped out of the bed. Both Chuunin scrambled around the room, looking for their clothes and cleaning up the bed. Digging under cushions for underwear and pulling clothing on at lightening speed, the two glanced at each other with frightened faces.

Sakura quickly threw her blanket and pillow into a corner then helped Shino re-set the bed into a couch. Just as the bedroom door opened, the young Aburame grabbed his sunglasses from the side table and both Chuunin ran for the kitchenette.

Shino stumbled into a chair, straightened it back up so he could sit properly, while Sakura swung open the cabinet and grabbed an armful of complimentary dishes.

Clean and fully dressed, a wonderfully satiated Kurenai walked out of the bedroom and saw the Chuunin in the kitchenette area, trying desperately to play it cool.

Sakura struggled to hold on to the dishes as they spilled over her arms, "Good morning, Kurenai-sensei!"

Shino nodded his greeting and fiddled with his shades.

"Good morning," she said with a calm voice then glanced over at Shino whose knee was bouncing ever so slightly under the table, "Did you two sleep well?"

A bowl fell onto the floor, making Shino and Kurenai look over at a blushing Sakura.

"Excuse me. So sorry," the girl quickly replaced the dishes in her arms on the counter, picked up the fallen bowl and dumped it into the tiny sink.

Shino cleared his throat as he pushed his dark glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Very well, thank you, Sensei. And you?" The Chuunin watched a smile curl on her face.

"Aside from a couple of naughty mice," she looked meaningfully at both of them, "I hadn't slept that well in years." She walked into the living area and searched around the gourd full of Kikaichu.

She picked up the Aburame Clan Leader's pack and smiled, "Ah, here we are. Someone needs his clothes before he can join us for breakfast. The shower should be free in a few more minutes. Work it out amongst yourselves who gets it next and feel free to knock on the door." She gave the blushing Chuunin a wink before closing the bedroom door.

Sakura winced as she sat down next to Shino at the table, "What were the chances of us getting away with keeping last night a secret?"

"Next to nill," smirked the young Aburame.

When the bedroom door opened once more, the Jounin were surprised to see the Sakura sitting on Shino's lap as they boldly necked on the couch.

"Shower's free," said the Aburame and Kurenai chuckled to hear the popping of lips quickly parting.

A bright red Sakura quickly scrambled off of Shino and ran between the Jounin as she headed into the bedroom, "Gomen Aburame-sama. I'll be done in fifteen minutes, Shino-kun!"

Shibi and Kurenai turned back around to see the young man slowly getting off the couch.

"Dad," Shino smirked at his father.

Shibi returned the smug smile, "Son."

Rolling her eyes, Kurenai didn't need a mind reading jutsu to know that both men were quite pleased with themselves and were practically high-fiveing in their own particular way.

Still grinning, the Aburame grabbed his gourd, tan coat, and motioned for Shino to do the same. Then Shibi gave Kurenai a quick kiss on the cheek before leading his son out the suite and into the hallway.

"Where are we going, Dad," asked the younger Aburame as he pulled his hood up and walked along side his father.

Shibi strode to the end of the hall as he hit the elevator button, "I made a call to the front desk this morning and we need to pick something up."

Curious, Shino stepped into the lift after the older Aburame and pressed for the lobby,"What did you call about?"

"Nothing much," Shibi calmly adjusted his coat as they waited for the elevator to stop, "Just that there was some loud squeaking coming from the neighbors."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing the luxurious hotel lobby and affluent guests milling about the richly decorated floor.

Shino pulled the hood lower over his head to hide the blush, "Is that so? Maybe we should request another room... perhaps with better sleeping accommodations?"

Shibi led the way to the front desk where a clerk was calmly waiting for them, "Already taken care of."

The Aburame took a room key from the smirking concierge and dangled it in front of his son's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out of the bedroom fully showered and called out as she walked into the living area, "You can go in now, Shino-kun!" The girl stopped to find only Kurenai sitting on the love-seat, reading a fashion magazine.

"Where did Aburame-sama and Shino-kun go?"

Kurenai shrugged, "They went to pick something up. They should be back soon, but it's just as well because I want to have a talk with you, Sakura."

Inner Sakura winced as she studied Kurenai's expression, 'Uh oh. That's not good.'

Wondering why the kunoichi was frowning, the young Chuunin nervously fiddle with her medic apron when she recognized the cold tone in the other kunoichi's voice, "Hai, Sensei?" She sat down on the couch where the older woman directed her.

Leaning on one elbow, Kurenai put the girl on the spot purposefully and gave Sakura a piercing stare with her crimson eyes.

Sakura gulped as she realized that she was in for a serious lecture, 'But for what?'

The older kunoichi held the young medic nin's gaze, "Haruno, Shino may be grown, but I will always see him as the young boy I trained five years ago. If I ever find out that you're just using him as a substitute for the Uchiha boy, not even the Godaime will be able to save you from my fury."

'Trade Shino for Sasuke,' Inner shook her head, 'What are you insane, woman?!'

Green eyes widening, the girl stammered at the very idea of throwing Shino for Sasuke, "I would never, Kurenai-sensei! Sasuke has never shown me anything close to the tenderness Shino has. He could never replace Shino."

The frown on the older kunoichi's face disappeared and a proud smile took its place, "Good girl, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry to come down so hard on you like that, but I needed to make sure. It's great that Shino finally found someone and I'm glad that it's you."

Sakura let out a long sigh of relief and smiled back, "Thank you, Sensei. To tell you the truth, I really hope Shino and I work out."

Then the young girl raised a pink eyebrow and smirked, "In fact, if all does go well, Aburame-sama would become family and I have to wonder what your intentions are towards my future father-in-law?"

'Please,' shrugged Inner Sakura, 'The woman's just as much in love with Aburame-sama as you are with Shino-kun!'

Finding the tables turned on her, Kurenai chuckled as she pulled a knee up with a hand and stared up at the ceiling to think, "It's been a long time since I've felt like this for anyone and I admit, I'm curious to see what would happen in the future."

With her head rolling on the cushion, she looked over at the smiling girl, "If you want to be all gushy about it, then I have honorable intentions, Sakura-chan. Kami, I'm practically falling all over this guy! I didn't think it would be possible after losing Asuma, but wow... Here I am thinking about the stupidest, fluffiest sugar-coated crap and I can't stop grinning!"

Sakura giggled and leaned closer, "Even thinking about babies?"

Nearly jumping off the love-seat, Kurenai gasped and lifted a finger to her lips, "Shhhh! Nothing turns a guy off faster than if he hears you're thinking about that. That'd make him run for the hills at top speed!"

Inner Sakura sighed, "We could've used advice like that five years ago!'

"Tell me about it," The Chuunin laughed at all the fan girl antics she pulled on Sasuke and wondered how he put up with her for that long. As both kunoichi giggled together, the young medic noticed a small purple mark on the brunette's neck.

"Sensei, it looks like Aburame-sama left you with a little gift last night," the girl pointed to her own neck meaningfully. When Sakura did that, she conveniently happened to reveal an interesting love-bite to the brunette.

Kurenai snickered and wagged a finger back at the young kunoichi, "I'm not the only one with a reminder from last night. You might want to take a look in the mirror."

Sakura ran to the nearest mirror and found a hickie just barely peaking out from behind her red top, "How did he... When did he? I didn't feel a thing!" Shaking her head, she sighed and pulled her neckline to cover the bruise back up.

'Hey, don't cover that up,' cried Inner, 'I want everyone to know we got lucky last night. I wonder how long these things last? Do you think it'll still be around when we get back to Konoha? We need to show this off to Ino-pig!'

"Aren't you going to heal it," asked Kurenai as she walked up from behind.

The girl just shrugged, "Actually, I don't mind it at all. It just shows the world that I belong to someone. I can heal yours if you want."

Kurenai smiled as she looked into the mirror and fondly trailed a finger over the hickey, "Nah!"

Downstairs in the lobby, the Aburames had finished grabbing breakfast from a nearby vendor and were making their way back to the elevator when they heard...

"Pssst! Pssst!"

They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, then over to a dark corner where a feminine hand was waving at them.

"Yeah," a woman's voice whispered harshly at them, "I'm talking to you guys in the long overcoats!"

The Aburame men checked to see if the woman was masking her chakra and determined her to be just an ordinary citizen. They shrugged and walked over to where the hotel maid waited in the shadows.

"About time," she growled impatiently, "I know you're looking for the Kamizuru Clan and I have some information, but I want payment."

Shibi sighed deeply, 'They always do!' He handed his bag over to Shino and started to fumble through his coat for his wallet.

"Not that kind of payment," whined the irritated woman.

Shibi and Shino shared an apprehensive glance then took a few steps back, "You seem nice and all, but we're not interested in-"

The maid frowned and slumped in frustration, "No, not that either. I want revenge, duh!"

"Ahhh!" This was more familiar territory and both Aburame moved closer to the woman.

---------------------------------------------------------

The hotel door opened up and the shinobi walked in to hear the two giggling kunoichi on the far side of the room. The women were standing in front of a mirror when they gasped loudly and spun around to hide mysterious items behind their backs.

The Aburames calmly watched the women try to push the items into the other's hands.

"I don't want them," whispered Sakura as she kept her head down in an effort to hide her words, "You take 'em!"

Kurenai hissed through her teeth without moving her smiling lips, "It was your idea!"

"Well, I didn't think we'd get caught!"

Sakura frowned at her inner self, who shrugged helplessly, 'Don't look at me! You're supposed to be the kunoichi, not me. You should've been on guard!'

The Aburame narrowed his dark eyes behind his shades, "Kunoichi?"

"Hai, Aburame-sama," chorused both women as they lifted their heads and tried to look completely innocent.

He walked up to them and held out a waiting hand.

Blushing deeply, Kurenai and Sakura bowed their heads as they stepped forward. The Jounin placed a pair of shades with a tiny string of beads hanging off one side. Sakura avoided Shino's amused gaze as she returned a pair of similar specs, but without adornment.

The Aburames paused to imagine the women wearing their shades and found it quite cute.

"I'll just go get cleaned up then," chuckled Shino and headed for the bedroom.

Shibi pocketed the spare glasses and walked over to the kitchenette to place the bags of food, "We went out for some breakfast. And I thought you should know, we came across an interesting little stool pigeon in the lobby."

The brunette smiled as she helped him unload the food, "Really? Is it reliable?"

"Good enough," said Shibi, "She had her own reasons for giving us the info and we'll get the chance to verify after breakfast."

"So what did you find out, Aburame-sama," Sakura pulled out some clean dishes and placed them on the table.

"Apparently, a hotel maid was one of their little look outs and told them that we were here," The Aburame looked at Kurenai meaningfully, who paled when she remembered the slight movement in the window the night before, "But for some reason, the Kamizuru determined that the maid was incompetent and fired her along with her brother from their work crew."

Sakura frowned as she started in on her food, "Now that was stupid. Who accepts intelligence without verifying it first?"

"They did verify," Shibi sat down and poured himself some tea, "The Kamizuru assumed that Shino and I could not possibly be Aburames because of the beautiful company we were keeping."

Kurenai broke out into laughter, "You're kidding! Just because they saw us together, they walked away?"

The Aburame nodded and lifted the brunette's hand up for a kiss, "That's right and the Aburame Clan will forever in your debt, kunoichi. So the maid set us up with a meeting tomorrow with her brother, who will take us to the dig site and she gave me the addresses to the offices they're working out of."

"Wow," exclaimed Sakura, "All that just for revenge."

Shibi shrugged and reluctantly let go of Kurenai's hand, "She also wanted payment."

The brunette sniffed as she crossed her arms, "They always do. This all seems too easy. So we gonna check out those addresses after Shino's done?"

"Yes," The Aburame turned a serious eye at the women as he pulled out a list, "And we're going to need to split up because they move between offices several times a week at random. Like I said before, they're good at covering their tracks so don't bother trying to follow any trails. They'll probably led to dead ends or traps. Just head to the next address on the list and avoid all confrontation for now."

Kurenai looked over the list Shibi handed to her and she went to the room desk to find a notepad and pen, "I'll write up three more copies. I think I recognize a couple of these streets from when Sakura and I did some reconnaissance. They're nearby here... actually, I think one of them is the hostess club I saw the Kamizuru guys hang out at."

Shibi quirked an eyebrow and stood up. He looked over the list that Kurenai held up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I see," said the Aburame as he put two and two together, "How do you two ladies feel about visiting another kyabakura?"

Kurenai and Sakura exchanged worried glances, "Depends, what did you have in mind?"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto

Thank you so much for your reviews shae, jayanx, twiggy-shino, Goatis, Logophobia, Fairy of Anime, Soubi Shoukyaku, devoid69. Don't worry twiggy-shino, the revenge bit will be revealed much later. Oh and Goatis, the hickey thing... nah, nothing special really. Just something I've noticed with guys in general. For some reason, they like to mark their territory.

I've been trying to avoid Katsuyo's Kikaichu guard dogs idea from "Amongst The Daisies", but it was inevitable in this chap. So I wanted to give credit where credit's due.

This chap is mostly for moving the plot line and no real lemon.

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

When Shino emerged from the bedroom, he found his father and the two kunoichi sitting down at the table with a city map stretched out on, quickly laying out plans for the day.

"Hey, Shino-kun," whispered Sakura as she smiled up at him and motioned for the young Bug Master to sit in the chair next to her. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he sat down and listened in on the conversation.

"Okay, just to double check. Sakura and I will check out the kyabakura and these two addresses," confirmed Kurenai as she pointed to the map, "While you and Shino head out to the other offices."

Shibi nodded, "Right. Then we'll meet back at the hotel. The maid said that her brother saw the Kamizuru always transporting a box or two between offices so we need to see what's in there. If you find anything like that, go ahead and grab the scroll, but keep a low profile. We need to stay undercover in case they still haven't found it."

The brunette looked up to see her student and nodded a greeting, "Here's some rice and eggs, Shino," And handed him an already made up plate to the young man.

When their hands touched for a second, Shino's Kikaichu immediately picked up a distinct abnormality in his sensei's chakra and his eyebrows rose high above his shades. Setting his plate down on the table, he turned and looked over at his father, but found the man too engrossed in city map to notice the kid's sly grin.

'Looks like last night's activities came up with a result, Dad!'

The brunette noticed Shino ignoring his breakfast and wondered about the boy's startled expression at her followed by soft chuckling as if he just got in on an inside joke.

"Is something wrong, Shino-kun," asked Kurenai as she narrowed her crimson eyes at the young man.

Shino pondered whether or not he should tell her, but figured that it better be the job of his father, who should be very aware of his mate's condition. And after getting to know his sensei all these years, the boy certainly didn't want to be around if the kunoichi was in the mood to shoot the messenger. If anyone had the capability to survive the genjutsu specialist's fury, it would be Aburame Shibi.

The young man smiled politely and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, Kurenai-Sensei. Just be sure to eat well today."

Kurenai paused in thought, but shrugged off Shino's cryptic comment and turned to the young medic-nin, "You and I should head out now, Sakura. We need to find civilian clothes before checking out our assigned addresses."

Nodding in agreement, Sakura stood up and gave the young Bug Master a quick kiss while Kurenai was more than happy to kiss Shibi into a blissful state.

Grinning to themselves, both women took off to do a little shopping.

The older Aburame smiled stupidly at the hotel door until he noticed his son smirking at him from across the table, "What?"

Shino cleared his throat and returned to his breakfast, "Oh nothing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Beside the "Closed for Lunch" sign of the hostess club window was a "Help Wanted" poster clearly seen from outside on the sidewalk and both kunoichi had to bend down so they could get a better look at the fine print.

"It looks like they're just looking for janitors, bartenders, and...," Sakura scratched at her hastily bought sun-dress as she re-read the sign, "Bathroom attendants? That's weird. It's as if they're only looking for guys to hire."

Wearing a purple wrap dress, Kurenai tried to peer into the tinted windows, but it was too dark for her to get a proper view, "Shibi said that the hostess clubs are always looking for new girls. The industry should practically be a revolving door, but whether they're looking for hostesses or shoe-shine boys, we need to go inside to check if the Kamizuru stashed their stuff here."

Inner Sakura yawned as she lounged in Sakura's head, 'Hey, we came. We saw. We found crap! I say we're good for the day!'

The Chuunin groaned and turned to Kurenai, "Why do we have to go in, Sensei? We already searched the other two offices. That should be good enough. I wish Aburame-sama didn't ask us to check this crappy place."

Kurenai shrugged as she tried to make sense of it herself, "I tried asking him, but that was when he kissed me into a blubbery mess and then started pointing out our assignments."

Narrowing her green eyes, Sakura crossed her arms and backed away from the "Help Wanted" sign, "How much do you wanna bet Aburame-sama is just as popular here as Tanzaku Gai?"

"Tch," the brunette sneered as she remembered the Lucky Star, "Figures. Maybe we should go have a little talk with Mr. Popular!"

Before the two kunoichi got one step away from the hostess club, the door burst open and a blond woman with a bright smile came bounding around them to plant herself right in front of the the surprised women.

"Hello, hello, hello, welcome to the Midnight Interlude," beamed the strange lady, "I saw you two looking at the sign and I think you would be absolutely PERFECT! Please, come in!" She spun the kunoichi around and pushed them through the open door.

Sakura took in the empty club with it's barely lit sitting booths and open dance floor. All the chairs for more tiny tables were stacked in a far corner while the booths were being dusted down by an elderly gentleman, who the kunoichi surmised as the janitor. The bartender was wiping down the table tops and a kid came out of the bathroom sliding a wet mop across the floor.

"What's all this," asked Kurenai, "I thought you were looking for janitors, bartenders, and bathroom attendants?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea," Sakura pointed to the fellows who looked up at the kunoichi then snickered as they continued their tasks.

The blond lady waved her hands in apology, "Oh THAT! I just put up the sign whenever business starts getting slow. You know, to catch the really horny fellas who are looking for a freebie then I get 'em hooked! But excuse the rudeness, let me introduce myself. I am Koyuki, the owner and mama-san of this establishment. Don't pay any attention to the sign, we are always looking for more girls... especially such rare beauties in fine physical condition! So what might your names be?"

Kurenai took a quick second to think and prayed that her friend's reputation didn't reach all the way out to Bird, "Mitarashi Anko"

The blond woman nodded blithely, "And you?"

Inner Sakura laughed at the very idea and loved it, 'Oh you know you wanna do it!'

Sakura smirked slyly at Kurenai and said, "Yamanaka Ino."

Koyuki smiled in complete ignorance, "Well, Anko and Ino...why don't we go sit down and talk about getting you two hostess jobs, huh?"

Sakura and Kurenai followed the mama-san to sit on one side of a booth while Koyuki took the other. The mama-san immediately looked to the young Chuunin with a critical eye.

"Now before we start. Please do not be offended, dear," the blond reached across the table to pat the young girl on the hand, "I must ask if you are at least eighteen. That is the law around here."

Kurenai waved a hand to distract Koyuki, "She will be eighteen in a few days. Is that a problem?"

The mama-san nodded as she recognized that the brunette was willing to take legal responsibility, "Ah I see, well."

She gave Sakura a wink, "IF you wish to spend your eighteenth birthday here a few days in a row, then far be it from me to stop you." She grinned and winked a couple more times. Sakura gave a weak laugh then gave Kurenai a horrified look when Koyuki's back was turned to pick up a pen and paper.

"So Koyuki-san, how much should we expect to make in one night?" As the brunette kept the mama-san's attention on her, Kurenai gave a secret signal behind her back at Sakura, saying that it was time to use her genjutsu.

Running through her hand signs, Sakura glanced around at the busy employees and each one slowed down until they gently slumped over into individual illusions. Looking back at Kurenai, the Chuunin nodded that her job was done.

Kurenai continued to smile at Koyuki while her hands moved swiftly under the table. The brunette made sure that the blond woman kept eye contact before activating a more complex genjutsu that had the mama-san carrying on a one-sided conversation.

The kunoichi slipped out of the booth as they watched Koyuki nod and smile at empty air then continue with her questions.

"At least that's done," sighed Sakura and smoothed out her dress, "Where do you want to start looking?"

Kurenai put her hands on her hips as she slowly spun around, "Well, if I was an idiot shinobi running an illegal excursion where would I hang out?"

With soft chuckles, both women faced each other, "The changing rooms!" They carefully made their way behind the stage and peeked through the dark curtains separating the club from the back. There was a large room behind the stage and a stairway that led to the upper levels.

The kunoichi had to duck behind a giant paper valentine when they heard a pair of girls came down the stairs.

"Kami," said one girl with a yawn, "When is that Kurubachi guy gonna leave us alone?"

The other merely shrugged as they walked out the back door and into the back alley, "As long you know who keeps encouraging him, he's not going anywhere!"

Kurenai sighed in relief to see the employees head out the back instead of the club. It would have meant knocking them out with more genjutsu. The brunette slipped to the bottom of the stairs and checked to see if anyone else was coming. She looked over at Sakura, who was still waiting behind the valentine, and waved her to follow.

They made their way up the stairs to find the changing rooms and a small lobby area where the girls gathered. One the other side of the stairs, there were a few doors revealing much smaller rooms with barely enough room for the twin beds inside.

'Oh yeah,' Inner Sakura sneered and shook her head, 'They're totally legal!'

At the far end of the hall was a closed door with a plaque saying "Main Office" and a small tag hanging off the doorknob.

"Do not disturb," read both women.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "I wonder why?" She reached for the office doorknob carefully tested it.

"Locked."

Sakura's hand fumbled with a bra strap and pulled out a short lock pick. She put one end into the keyhole and slowly slipped the pick through one metal layer after another until they heard an audible click.

"Did you hear something, Kamizuru-sama," came a woman's voice from the office.

Both kunoichi scowled at themselves for not checking for noises and sprinted down the hall then turned the corner into the changing rooms. The office door was slightly opened and a redhead hostess checked the area. Seeing the empty hallway, she shrugged and closed the door once more.

Kurenai dug in her purse and opened up a powder compact to angle a view from around the corner, "Clear."

Sakura stepped out first and whispered, "It looks like one of them is here, but which one?"

The smiling brunette flourished a hand towards the main office, "Be my guest."

Wincing with disgust, the Chuunin quietly slipped up to the door with Kurenai following close and they slowly cracked the door open. As the office lights shone through the crack, the kunoichi could hear heavy panting and the creaking of a cheap wooden desk being put under an abnormal amount of stress.

Inner Sakura held both hands over her ears, 'Sound like someone's getting' it on!'

A low groan erupted from a man, who had his back to them as his hips thrust into the redhead sitting on the desk edge with her legs wrapped around his waist. Being jostled back and forth, the woman lifted up a wrist to look at her watch, all the while letting out fake moans.

"Ugh, that is so gross," whispered Sakura as she fought to keep her breakfast down, "That's probably that Jibachi creep."

Then to the women's surprise, the bored hostess rolled her eyes and droned in a flat tone, "Kurubachi... Oh, Ji- Um, Kuru-kun."

"He must be pretty desperate to put up with that kind of a mood killer," murmured Kurenai, "We've made a confirmation. Let's get out of here." The brunette gagged as she heard more groans from the man.

Before the kunoichi backed away, they heard the man growl into the redhead's neck, "Stop looking at that damn watch and kiss me, bitch!"

The redhead put down her arm and gave an annoyed sighed, "You know, I never agreed to that." She suddenly let out a fearful gasp when the man gripped her hips threateningly.

"If you want to get paid Nami, you do it!"

The hostess nodded and complied, giving the man a last needed push over the edge. Kurubachi let out a long moan as he emptied himself into the redhead and leaned on the desk for support. Nami sneered as she pushed the man away and held a hand out.

Still panting for air, Kurubachi reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a diamond bracelet for the hostess. The woman scrutinized the jewelry before snatching it and quickly tucking the bracelet into her cleavage.

She hopped off the desk and straightened up her dress, "You don't think I can't recognize shoddy workmanship? Hah! To make up for this piece of shit, I want to see you and your cousin down in the club tonight." Nami threw open the office door and turned around to scowl at the tired Kurubachi.

"And you better reserve at least four hours or you'll never get nookie from me or any of the other girls in Midnight Interlude." The smirking redhead swung her hips as she stalked through the hallway and down the stairs into the back alley.

After hearing the hostess' clicking heels fade away, Kurenai and Sakura peeked out of the changing room to see Kurubachi curse while getting dressed. Then they felt him feel out for any chakra signatures and the kunoichi carefully masked their chakra from his probing.

Satisfied to feel only normal people, he walked to one corner of the office, "Kai!"

A locking seal glowed momentarily before disappearing, letting the man rip open a large box with a hammer. They saw him check inside and do a mental count then hammer the top back down.

Kurenai tried to catch his hand signs as he re-sealed the box, but from that distance she didn't catch everything.

Sakura and Kurenai ducked back into the changing rooms then watched Kurubachi leave the same way the hostesses did. The kunoichi hurried to the office and locked the door behind them.

The Jounin studied the locking seal and sighed, "I'm gonna have to wing it. Keep alert," she gave the Chuunin a nod to stand back.

Sakura's hand glowed with chakra as she moved over to the other side of the office, ready for anything.

Kurenai took a deep breath before running through a series of seals, "Kai!" The top of the box glowed with the Stone-nin's jutsu, but the seal remained visible and returned to its previous state.

"Damn," She tried again this time switching the horse seal with pig, "Kai!"

The seal glowed longer than the first attempt and finally disappeared. Sakura came up from behind and summoned her strength to rip the top off the box. They perused through the fragile artifacts that had been dug up, probably saved to sell off to the highest bidder.

"Do you see anything that resembles a scroll, Sensei?"

Kurenai shook her head, "No and since it doesn't look like Kurubachi wants to lose his personal harem, the Kamizurus aren't going anywhere until they've found their ancestor's scroll. Come on, we better get downstairs. It's been too long anyways."

Also feeling her genjutsu slowly losing power, Sakura replaced the top and slammed the nails back into the box.

By the time the kunoichi made it to the booth, the mama-san was congratulating them on a wonderful job interview, "You two are absolutely marvelous! Welcome to the Midnight Interlude family!"

After Sakura slid into her seat beside Kurenai, she raised her hands and lowered her head, "Kai!" The janitor, bartender, and bathroom attendant woke up from their illusions then continued happily into their jobs.

Kurenai looked into Koyuki's eyes and secretly released the woman from the genjutsu.

The mama-san turned to both women as if they had been there all along, "So I'll give you some papers to sign and while you're doing that, I'll get your uniforms." Koyuki ran to the bar and came back to hand them some employee forms to fill out.

"Here you go. I know just the themes for the both of you. I'll be right back," The blond grinned brightly and quickly ran to the back of the club.

Inner Sakura scratched her pink hair, 'What did she mean by 'Uniforms' and 'Themes'?'

As Sakura struggled to come up with false information for the forms, she turned to her superior, "Do we have to do this, Kurenai-sensei? I don't know how I'll live this down back at Konoha, especially if Ino finds out."

The older woman shrugged nonchalantly, "Trust me. Kunoichi have been asked to do the same and worse for a mission, even your beloved Shishou. Consider yourself fortunate, Sakura-chan. All we have to do is get back to the hotel and we'll never see this place again."

Both kunoichi looked up from their writing when Koyuki came up carrying several boxes in her arms, "Tonight is going to be fun with you girls freshening the line-up. I'll be able to charge twice as much on the drinks while everyone's drooling over you two."

Rubbing her hands together evilly, the mama-san gave a great big grin to the sweating kunoichi, "So what song should I put you down for?"

Kurenai and Sakura blinked, "Song?"

The mama-san frowned as she looked back and forth between her new employees, "Yes, you did say that you would be happy to perform a duet for karaoke tonight. We have very few girls willing to do that you see and we can charge more money for it."

"Oh, oh I see...uh," Sakura looked over at Kurenai for help.

'SING,' Inner Sakura cringed, 'Hell no! We just got our boyfriend. If baby-talk doesn't scare him away, our pathetic shrieking will!'

The brunette put on her sweetest smile, "We're not exactly professional singers, ma'am."

"I'm not expecting you to be pop-stars," Koyuki laughed then paused to rethink about your average pop singer and shrugged, "Look if ya' can carry a tune and wiggle your ass at the same time, you're already ahead of the game!" The blond woman pulled apart the small stack of boxes and handed two to each girl.

Kurenai looked down to see the larger box marked, "Devil Lady?"

"How come mine says, 'Angel Baby'," asked Sakura as she tried to peek inside.

Inner huffed at the box label, 'What? Does she actually think we're that innocent,' Her inner self raised a happy fist, ''Not a virgin thank you very much!'

The mama-san smiled and gave the packages loving pats, "These are your starter persona for tonight. It'll help you get into character until you find your own themes. Oh and for each of you there'll be a rental charge of ten thousand yen for each week's usage along with an up front dry-cleaning fee of five thousand yen... now." Koyuki held out a hand and waited for the cash.

'WHY am I not surprised! If I have to pay the woman to get the hell out of here, so be it!' Kurenai frowned as she and Sakura searched themselves for their wallets.

After the mama-san was given her money, she immediately spouted out the rules and tips for the kyabakura, "Just lay it on thick! Let them think they are the wittiest, most handsome men in the world and that life would have no meaning if they didn't visit you every single night! Then pump them so full of the most expensive alcohol that they'll need a medic in the morning."

Sakura and Kurenai glanced at each other and shrugged.

"But whatever you do," Koyuki gave them a deep frown, "Don't ever accept invitations to the back rooms," She gave them a quick wink.

"And don't let the customers see or feel any of your goodies."

The Jounin inwardly groaned to see the blond woman give two more exaggerated winks.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, 'This woman is just begging to be shut down!'

Sweet Sakura peered strangely at the mama-san. "Uh, are you okay ma'am? You seem to have a nasty tick there. Maybe you should see a doctor about that."

Koyuki's smile remained frozen, but the irritation showed in her voice, "There's nothing wrong with my eye."

"Oh, I guess it was some dirt or dust," the Chuunin laughed nervously.

The mama-san chuckled in disbelief and gave Sakura a pat on the shoulder, "Oi, the innocent angel baby is perfect for this one. Jibachi-kun is gonna love you!"

------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel elevator opened up on the fourth floor and both Aburame men trudged out from a disappointing afternoon. None of the offices had been disturbed in for weeks and the neighbors were damn useless when asked about strange activities. Now tired and frustrated, the Aburames were hoping the kunoichi had better luck. If it turns out that even those addresses didn't pan out, there would be one less maid in this hotel.

Shino rubbed at the annoying crick in his neck. Even though he slept on a bed, the pull out just did not cut it. He was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed and smirked at the thought of other fun activities he planned on doing in a real bed with a certain pink-haired Chuunin.

From behind his sunglasses, Shibi noticed his son patting down the pocket where the boy kept his new room key and smiled, 'You're not the only one looking forward to tonight.'

As the men made their way down the hall, their steps slowed when they heard laughing and cackling coming from suite number forty-two.

"Oh my god," came Sakura's voice through the door, "Un-fucking-believable! I can't believe that leech expected us to prance around in these get ups! I am so glad we don't have to back there!"

"Consider it an early honeymoon gift, Sakura-chan. I mean, look at what she gave me! Kami, I don't think I've ever seen so much leather in one box! All that's missing is the whip," Kurenai's laugh grew harder and roused the Aburame Clan Leader's curiosity.

"Weren't they supposed to go shopping for civilian wear," whispered Shino as he scratched his bushy hair under his hood.

Shibi stared anxiously at the closed door and shrugged helplessly, "I guess it depends on the civilian."

Wisely deciding they should wait for the kunoichi to "Surprise" them, this time the Aburames politely knocked on the door then calmly listened to the panicked squealing and hustling of feet from the other side. After a few minutes, the door was opened by a blushing Kurenai with Sakura clasping her hands behind her back, nervously rocking back and forth on her heels.

The Aburames slowly stepped into the room all the while searching the area from underneath their dark shades. Nothing seemed out of place and certainly no odd boxes peeking out of anywhere. Needless to say though, a couple of curious Kikai were covertly sent out to peruse the room.

Kurenai coughed into her hand and smiled, "So did you guys find anything useful on your end?"

The men noticed how the kunoichi looked up at them with hopeful eyes and both sets of Kikaichu picked up intense fear mixed with eagerness for good news.

"It was a bust," said Shibi plainly, "The addresses hadn't been touched in weeks and no one around had any idea who we were talking about. I've got a sneaking suspicion that the maid's brother might end up the same way. If you kunoichi happened to find anything, it may be all we've got."

The faces on both women said the exact same thing, 'Oh crap!'

Groaning into her hands, Kurenai skulked over to the couch and plopped herself down in self-pity. A blue Sakura wasn't far behind and sat next to the older woman to wallow in the humiliation. The women looked up when Shibi and Shino walked up to them to wait patiently for their report.

"Well, Sarutobi-san," Shibi watched Kurenai wince at his formal tone.

"We found something at the Midnight Interlude," sighed the brunette, "Kurubachi is keeping a box in their main office on the second floor, but there's no scroll inside. Just archaeological artifacts they came across during excavation."

Shino quirked his head, "You found pretty close to what we were looking for and yet both of you act like you've been given death sentences."

Sakura frowned as she stared at her clasped hands and mumbled so low the shinobi barely heard, "It might as well be..."

Inner Sakura was already freaking out and running around in a panic, "KARAOKE! KARAOKE!"

Already putting together the pieces, the older Aburame looked down at the brunette, "All we need now is a way to keep an eye on the Kamizuru's and their box. Do you have any ideas, Sarutobi-san?"

-------------------------------------------------------

It was well past sunset when the anxious kunoichi found themselves standing inside the changing room of the kyabakura, surrounded by other beautiful women, who were too busy with their make up and dresses to care about the newcomers.

Kurenai and Sakura took a good look around and noticed a poster board with pictures of all the girls arranged according to popularity, going all the way up to the biggest moneymaker of the Midnight Interlude, Kurubachi's redhead.

'Figures Red would be top dog around here,' growled Inner Sakura.

A girl started to walk past the kunoichi and did a double-take, "Hey, you two need to get dressed right now. Mama-san doesn't like to keep the customers waiting, especially when there's newbies to introduce!"

The two kunoichi sighed and went to find a quiet corner to change. Kurenai opened up the small box and pulled out a sleeveless blood red leather bodice that zipped up the front. Throwing the top over her bra, the brunette carefully zipped it up and winced when she found that it a tad too tight, effectively making her bosom bulge over the low neckline.

Sakura frowned as she noticed Kurenai's problem, "Maybe if you didn't wear the bra?"

The older woman glared and pointed to the Chuunin, "Not going to happen! Why aren't you changing?"

The girl fearfully opened up her box and laid out the white cami-dress. Sakura was glad to see the dress had a shelf bra. She didn't think that she would get away with a bra peeking out from the spaghetti straps. Slipping the dress over her head, Sakura was shocked to see the bottom barely reaching a few inches beyond her bottom.

"Oh no," whined the Chuunin.

Kurenai hissed when she saw Sakura, "Maybe the overlay will cover you better."

Sakura scrambled to pull the long-sleeve sheer dress on top of the cami and was disappointed to find that the edge was about the same length.

"You've got another problem, Sakura-chan," said Kurenai as she struggled to pull on her matching leather hot pants, "Your pink underwear is showing through the dress. You already knew what color you outfit was. Why didn't you wear your white panties?"

The anxious girl started to bite her nails, "All the panties I brought with me are pink, black, or green. I chose the lightest I had."

Kurenai slapped the girl's hands away from her mouth and pushed Sakura to the make up counter, "Don't tell me you don't have any regular white underwear. I mean that's supposed to be a girl staple!"

The girls opened up their cosmetic bags and began to add heavy foundation, "They're all at home! I packed in a hurry and grabbed what was clean. It's not my fault."

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose before sliding bright red gloss over her lips, "Well, let's hope the mama-san doesn't notice and the downstairs doesn't look to be bright enough to expose anything."

"Except when we're gonna be doing the karaoke," said Sakura with a scowl and swept black mascara over her pink lashes, "The spotlight's gonna be killer bright!"

After pulling her hair into a high ponytail, Kurenai closed her eyes and pulled out the hairspray to lacquer everything into place, "We're just going to have to avoid the karaoke."

"I sure hope so," mumbled Sakura and tested the heating curling iron before twisting her pink locks into fat curls, "Ino-pig keeps telling me I can't sing worth crap!"

"Why do you continue to believe her," asked the brunette as she put a hand on her hip, "She's just as tone deaf as the rest of her family. Here let me help with that." Kurenai grabbed the curling iron and alternated curling then spraying the hair into submission. Then the brunette swiped another woman's gold ribbon barrettes when she wasn't looking and pinned them on either side of Sakura's head.

"There ya' go," Kurenai gave a light pat on Sakura's hair and found her palms gummy from the excess hairspray, "Ew."

Sakura frowned as she looked at the strange creature staring back at her from the mirror, "I'm gonna need a lot of soap and shampoo after tonight."

"A whole lot," said Kurenai as she finished brushing on darker purple eyeshadow. Then she shook her head at the pseudo-dominatrix scowling right back at her.

They returned to their boxes and started pulling on the torture devices men like to call shoes.

Kurenai thoughtfully studied the thigh high leather boots with heels that slimmed down to a tiny point, "I wonder how many ways I can kill a man with these?"

Sakura blinked at the strange gold ribbons that were attached to her three inch wedge, "Why are these so long?"

The brunette looked up from zipping on the red boots, "You're supposed to wind them around your ankles and up your legs. Looks like they'll tie right beneath your knees."

After Kurenai helped Sakura tie bows behind her knees, they walked back and forth in the now empty changing room to get a feel for the new shoes. It took a few spills and a near twisted ankle, but they quickly got their balance.

The Angel Baby looked over at the Devil Lady and consciously pulled down on the hem of her dress, "I am so glad that the guys are staying outside the club."

With a twitching crimson eye, the brunette wiggled her hips as she pinched at a wedgie made by the uncomfortable hot pants, "Yup!"

"Oi," shouted a familiar voice, "Anko and Ino, get your asses down here!"

The kunoichi rushed out of the changing room and hurried down the stairs to see Koyuki with a frown on her face, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Good evening, Mama-san," said both women, "Sorry we're late."

"Humph," Koyuki walked up to them and gave them a look over, "Tch, your top isn't tight enough, Anko."

Kurenai's eyes grew wide and gasped for air as the blond attempted to tighten the leather bodice, 'So this is a breathing optional job!'

Then the mama-san circled around a blushing Sakura, "And your dress is too long! I thought you would have a more shapely ass than that. It's a good thing you have great legs and interesting hair. A flat-chested, flat-bottomed girl won't last long in this industry."

Inner Sakura was grinding her teeth and hopping up and down, 'Let me at her! Let me at her!'

Koyuki frowned and studied Sakura's dress further, "I can see your underwear, girl! That won't do. Change it!"

Sakura bit down on her lip, "I can't, Mama-san."

The woman shrugged, "Then take it off!"

"WHAT," shouted both kunoichi.

"Almost all the girls here do that," said Koyuki as if she was shocked to find someone who bothered with lingerie, "Especially, our top Hostess, Nami. It saves time!"

'For what,' screamed Inner Sakura.

"Hey, Mama-san," came another voice from the front of the club and a hand pushed aside the curtain to reveal Nami the redhead, "We don't have nearly enough customers for all the girls and they're trying to steal mine!"

The kunoichi perked up to hear the hostess' news. So the Kamizuru men are here already!

Koyuki rolled her eyes and shrugged, "It's still early, Nami. Relax. I'll just send out the new girls to look for guys." She walked over to a desk and pulled out a small stack of cards before returning to her new employees.

Sakura and Kurenai paled when Koyuki smiled sweetly at them then handed each half of the stack, "Just walk around the block a few times and pass out these calling cards to anyone who's interested in visiting the club."

"Outside," whispered the Jounin, "Where everyone can see us?"

"Yes, baka! And be sure to tell them that they'll find much better inside," sneered Nami then disappeared into the humming club.

Koyuki turned back around to see the two women frozen to the floor, "What are you waiting for? Go on. Shoo! Shoo!"

A freaked out Sakura wanted to summon her strength and permanently dig her hands into the cement floor, but Kurenai's stern gaze held the girl in check and they let the mama-san push them out the back door.

Standing in the middle of the well-lit alley, the brunette winced to see her junior biting her nails down to the quick, "Cheer up! At least, she forgot all about getting you out of your panties."

"YEAH," shouted Sakura, "That makes me feel a whole lot better!"

Kurenai shushed the panicking Chuunin, "Calm down, Sakura! We don't want to let the guys know where we are."

"And why is that Sarutobi-san," said a familiar voice from high above them.

The gasping kunoichi spun around to see two shadows land below from the top of the opposite building then walk into the light.

The Aburame Bug Masters had been waiting across the street from the Midnight Interlude until the Kikaichu picked up the scent of their distressed women and they decided to check up on them. Now that they were close enough to get a good look, both men reached up and slowly removed the shades from their wide eyes.

Kurenai tried to keep her cool as Shibi circled around her like a predator, "We've confirmed that Jibachi and Kurubachi are inside the club at the moment."

Sakura was too petrified to say anything as the young man walked up with his eyes sweeping over her long legs, around the white dress that glittered in all the right places, and barely covered her creamy thighs.

"We're sure they haven't returned to the main office," persevered the brunette as she tried to ignore Shibi's steady gazing at her tight hot pants, "But that might change as the night goes on. Right now, the mama-san sent us out on an errand. So we need to get going. Come along, Sakura-chan."

The older woman grabbed Sakura's hand and started leading her down the alley towards the open streets.

Two large blurs appeared in front of the kunoichi and rematerialized as the Aburame Bug Masters.

"And where do you think you're going," said Shibi in a deep voice that reminded Kurenai of the last time she heard that phrase and she involuntarily shuddered.

The brunette felt herself become tongue tied as she tried to explain, "M-mama-san... Cards... Need customers."

The Aburame men held out their hands.

"Just give them to us then say you're all done," said Shino calmly while giving Sakura another hungry stare.

"C-can't," Sakura felt her inner self take over and was ever so grateful, "They're expecting to see more customers. They'll just send us right back out for more."

Dropping their hands, the shinobi found themselves in quite a conundrum. They can either send the kunoichi back into the club with only a few rules to keep the men in line or let them roam the block for a bit where there were no rules.

Given a few minutes from Shibi's intimidating eyes, Kurenai regained her senses and pulled Sakura with her, "Look! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our mission which is getting to Kurubachi and Jibachi!

The distraught Aburame men helplessly watched the women turn the corner and disappear into the streets. The shinobi desperately tried to think of a way to keep their women from the unscrupulous men wandering around, but logic kept getting in the way. Then they heard distinct staccato pinging coming from Shibi's gourd.

Shino leaned backwards to look at the gourd then said to his father, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"Yup."

As the gussied up kunoichi made their way down the street, they left behind them a wake of leers, loud wolf whistles, and pathetic come on's, while the jealous Aburames jumped from rooftop to rooftop to keep an eye on their women.

One fellow looked down at the card Kurenai gave him and sneered, "So are all of ya' girls just as hot or are the two of you just hype?"

Sakura restrained herself from punching the sleaze-ball to the other city block, "You'll just have to find out for yourself," she worked hard to spit out the last bit, "Baby."

Kurenai put on her best plastic smile and deftly blocked the same man's hands from trying cop a feel, "Now, now! Save that for the club."

The women quickly hurried away and missed seeing the man spin rapidly to swat at a couple of mysterious insects.

"Hey pretty baby," said a man who looked to be twice Kurenai's age and turn on his heels to follow the young pink-haired girl, "Can you lead me to heaven? OW, what the fuck?"

High above the street, Shibi gave his son a low five, "Sicko deserved that."

After handing the sicko a card, the disgusted women left him behind, but it was two seconds later when a long whistle rang out from another tomcat on the prowl.

"Love me some hot mama in leather! ARGH! What the hell took a bite outta me?!"

Kurenai smiled as she recognized an irate beetle flying out of the man's clothes. She handed the latest lecher a card, but secretly blew a kiss in a shadow's direction.

One bored lady, who was patiently waiting for her date to finish paying a vendor for a stuffed panda, looked over her shoulder to see the two kunoichi across the way and her jaw dropped, "Kami, could those girls get any more trampy? OW, OW, OW!"

Her date turned around and curiously lifted the toy for the flustered woman slapping around her body at two furious insects, "You okay, hon'?"

The lady turned bright red and hid behind the large toy as she dragged the clueless man far away from the disappearing kunoichi.

Shino turned a questioning gaze to his father, who shook his head, "You don't wanna know."

After their second time around the block, the kunoichi got rid of all their cards and walked back to the alley where the Aburames were quietly standing as if that was where they had been all along. With light kisses on the men's cheeks so as not to mess the make-up, Kurenai and Sakura opened up the back door and walked inside the club.

Shino's head was spinning from all the hormones and he wanted to follow the pink-haired angel that was only one barrier away, 'Actually, I've never been inside any kyabakura. They would have no idea who I am,' reasoned the desperate Chuunin, 'I can go in without compromising our cover.' He took a step towards the door then felt a strong hand slap on his shoulder.

Shibi grit his teeth and gripped harder on the boy's shoulder when Shino still tried to get to the door.

Lifting Shino by the collar, the Aburame pulled his son down the alley and into the shadows, "Trust me, son. Not a good idea."

--------------------------------------------

Inside the kyabakura, Kurenai and Sakura saw the mama-san busy writing down on a clipboard while peeking from behind the black curtain. She cleared her throat and gave her employer a short bow.

"We finished passing out the cards, Koyuki-san," smiled the brunette.

The blond woman grinned brightly and opened up the curtain, "Oh I know! The place is jumping with new guys. Even Nami had to leave her regulars to help take care of all the new customers. So we won't need the karaoke tonight. But poor Jibachi-kun and Kurubachi-kun have been all alone at their table for about ten minutes. Why don't I introduce you to them!"

Kurenai and Sakura sighed in relief. Finally, they were getting somewhere! The kunoichi followed Koyuki into the club, snaked around dancing couples, and passed several small tables filled with customers happily drinking the night away with all the pretty girls.

The Kamizuru men looked up from their drinks when they noticed the smiling mama-san bringing two new ladies just for them. A sly grin grew on Jibachi's face as he took in Sakura's gorgeous legs and sweet cutie-pie curls while Kurubachi licked his lips to see so much tight leather on one hot babe.

"Kurubachi-san, Jibachi-san," Koyuki bowed then straightened up to flourish a hand in the kunoichi's direction, "I would like you to meet Anko-chan and Ino-chan. Have fun you, two." The blond winked one more time at Sakura before taking off to supervise the rest of her employees.

Jibachi stood up to lift one of Sakura's hands to his lips before sitting her beside him, "Ino-chan, is it? What a lovely name! I'll be sure to remember it next time I visit."

Inner Sakura sneered, 'Be sure you do, mullet man!'

Kurubachi didn't bother with manners and leered at Kurenai as she sat down then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kurubachi-san," giggled Kurenai while placing a hand on his shoulder to press him away, "We were only just introduced. Shouldn't we get to know each other first. I know, how about you tell me all about yourself."

The bearded man grinned as he continued to leaned closer and breathe heavily on her neck, "I'm rich. I'm drunk and I'm paying your salary. You don't need to know anything else."

"Oh ha ha ha," Kurenai struggled to keep a smile on her face while pushing the man back from her bosom, "Oh you... You! How about I refresh your drink!"

"I'll help," squeaked Sakura as she jumped up from Jibachi's wandering hands.

As the two kunoichi regrouped while waiting for the bartender to give them drinks, Sakura looked around the club, "What are we gonna do? Can't we just put a genjutsu on those creeps and let them think we had a good time with them."

Kurenai shook her head, "Not with these many people watching us. See Koyuki... She watching everyone like a hawk. She'll notice if the Kamizuru's are out of it. Unless you plan on putting on genjutsu on everyone here, it won't work. Besides we still need to pump them for information."

The women became quiet when the bartender walked to their end and handed the drinks.

The brunette whispered to Sakura as they slowly made their way back, "Kurubachi's still pretty clear minded for being drunk. Work on Jibachi. He looks to be the weak link."

Sakura put on her best smile and cuddled up to the blond man while Kurenai eagerly handed Kurubachi his drink.

Two hours went by at a snail's pace and it was driving the kunoichi insane. Sakura found herself glancing at her watch just like Nami did earlier that day. Kurubachi and Jibachi were thoroughly drunk now and the women had to work harder to keep the men at bay.

Kurenai watched Kurubachi snort into his cup and finish off the last of his liquor. She immediately took the cup from him and gave him a sly wink.

"So Kurubachi," she leaned into the man and tickled his chin, "This evening has been so much... Fun. It would be a shame if I don't see you here tomorrow night. Will you keep me from getting bored tomorrow?"

Kurubachi grinned as his vision began to swim, "You bet, baby! I plan on being here for a few more days, but no guarantee for next week. My mission is almost done."

"Mission," the brunette became wide eyed, "Are you shinobi? Oh WOW! Ninja are sooo sexy!"

The wobbling man raised his eyebrows and looked over the beautiful woman, "You think so, huh? I can show you some really cool stuff that'll make your hair curl."

This time it was Kurenai's turn to grin, "Really? Do you think you can show me tomorrow," She trailed a finger around his ear, "Before working hours maybe?"

Kurubachi nodded profusely, "It's a date! And uh... Don't wear anything too complicated." And winked at the shuddering brunette.

Kurenai looked over at Sakura, who was letting Jibachi nuzzle into her neck, "I got something" she mouthed.

"So did I," responded the Chuunin, "Can we get out of here now!"

The Jounin nodded and watched Sakura pool a bit of chakra into her hand then knock Jibachi out with one tiny tap behind his neck.

Kurenai pulled a surprised Kurubachi to her bosom and Sakura reached over to hit the man's pressure point.

Sighing in relief, the women waved Koyuki over, who passed off the men to the bouncers.

"Good job, girls," said the mama-san as she tallied up the Kamizuru tab, "Even Nami had trouble getting Kurubachi-kun to consume that much alcohol! Your shift is over now and tomorrow I expect to see the both of you on time!"

"Hai, Mama-san," said both kunoichi and they rushed upstairs to the empty changing rooms.

The young Chuunin grabbed at the wet wipes and scrubbed at her face, "Yuck! If all this make-up doesn't give me pimples, those greasy snacks Jibachi ordered will!"

Kurenai winced as she pulled the tie from her head and shook out her long black hair, "I found out they expect to be around for another week, but not past that. What did you find out, Sakura?"

"The same, but Jibachi said that his cousin Suzumibachi is keeping a closer eye on the digging and that she doesn't like to share responsibility. He also mentioned that she's hiring more people, but not for digging, but to simply stand guard. He asked if I had family or friends who wanted to make quick money for easy work."

"That's good to know," said a deep voice from behind the kunoichi, making them spin around to throw shuriken at the source.

Shibi easily caught both with one hand and Shino chuckled as he stepped out from behind a locker.

The young man walked up to the girl and whispered, "Where the heck did you hide that Sakura-chan?"

She blushed and secretly lifted her skirt to reveal a tiny pocket attached to the hip of her underwear.

Kurenai walked up to Shibi to reclaim her shuriken and slipped it back into the top of her boots, "What are you guys doing here in the changing rooms?"

"We got bored," said the Aburame as he admired her backside, "So we decided to check on that box you saw earlier."

"You could've gotten caught!" The brunette turned and walked over to the corner where she left her street clothes.

Shibi narrowed his eyes as he watched her hips swing enticingly with every step she made, "Kurenai..."

The woman stopped when she heard him call out her name and looked back around, "Hai?" Kurenai gasped as she felt herself lifted up and thrown over Shibi's shoulder, just barely missing his gourd.

He grabbed her extra clothes then turned to an amused Shino and shocked Sakura, "I'll drop off Sakura-chan's pack in the morning. Have a good night." And he flickered away with the brunette's voice fading into the night.

"Shibi, what the hell do you..."

Shino sneered as he quickly picked up the girl's clothes while a confused Sakura fiddled with her curls.

The Chuunin was too busy trying to decipher what the Aburame Clan Leader said to realize that the young Bug Master was adjusting his backpack, "Shino-kun, what did he mean by dropping off my pack in the morning?"

"Let me show you, Sakura-chan," and he threw the squealing girl over his shoulder and flickered away.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for reviewing and encouragement twiggy-shino, Angel Falls8, Fairy of Anime, Goatis, and Dattebayo Girl, Soubi Shoukyaku, and Maiden dancing in moonlight.

Bwahahaha! Dattebayo Girl, I'm a One Piece fan too and at the time, I was just trying to think of a simple Japanese female name for a redhead. "Nami" immediately popped in my head and stupid me didn't make the connection. DAMN YOU, SUBCONSCIOUS! I assume that since you read AFF, you've seen how my dirty inner self sneaks this stuff in, like the "Something Strange Is Going On" threesome. So all of you One Piece fans, please forgive me for butchering Nami. I do think she's pretty cool and she doesn't deserve being made into a cocky, money-obsessed gal... Uh... MOVING ON!

Needless to say, there are lemons in this chapter. I could put up another warning, but I noticed that my stats haven't dropped one bit.

Maybe one more time- No Kiddies Allowed! (Sighs and walks away)

Oh and if you're reading this chap, Darkmoon Knight. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Sin's just too tempting. ;-)

**Chapter Ten**

"Shibi, what the hell do you think you're doing," rang an angry voice into the night sky as two shadows bounced from building to building, "Put me down this instant!"

The man just smiled under his collar as he pushed more chakra into his feet, "No, I don't think so."

Kurenai did her best to glance up to see roofs and buildings fly by with the occasional citizen doing double takes from their windows, "Damn it, Shibi! I am not some prize you can haul around as if you were a caveman. Shibi? Are you even listening to me?"

The Kikaichu residing inside the gourd as well as his body noticed the lack of hostile pheromones, but caught the scent of her arousal causing him to snicker at the female duplicitous nature, "But I am listening to you, Kurenai, very closely in fact."

'Bullshit,' Kurenai tried to push herself up, but all it took was a slight adjusting with his hands and he kept the kunoichi slipping down his back, 'It's only been a few days and he's already in the habit of ignoring me.' Angry at the very indignity of being thrown about like some trophy, she body-flickered from his shoulder and reappeared a few meters behind him.

Shibi stopped the second he felt the brunette disappear and looked to see her on the other side of the rooftop.

"Look here, Aburame," said the woman as she put both hands on her hips, "This is the twenty-first century, not the stone age! I expect, NO, I demand to be treated with more respect. I am not some two-bit floozy who jumps into bed with a guy at the drop of a hat!" Kurenai faltered when Shibi looked her scantily clad figure up and down then quirked a knowing eyebrow.

"Excuse us," said a familiar voice from afar, "Coming through." Both Jounin turned around and they saw the Chuunin pair coming up from behind.

"Slowing down already, old man," taunted Shino as he and a bottom up Sakura passed over the older couple to head straight for the hotel.

Sakura's confused green eyes briefly looked into Kurenai's surprised crimson and she squeaked out, "Sensei?"

A scowl grew on the brunette face as she stalked up to the Aburame and pointed to Sakura, "Now look what you did! The boy is imitating you and tossing the poor girl around like a sack of potatoes. I hope you're proud of yourself!"

Shibi smiled at the blur that was his son and future daughter-in-law, "Of course, I am. But if we don't hurry, they'll beat us to the hotel."

"Good grief, since when was this a fucking competition," said the brunette as she glared at him.

The man cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Well, I wouldn't have put it so crudely, Kurenai-chan. We prefer to call it 'Spending a romantic evening with our significant others'."

"ARGH," Now thoroughly pissed off, Kurenai reached up to grab a fistful of the man's coat, pulled him down to her level, and growled out, "Do you realize how annoying it is when you keep twisting everything I say into an innuendo!"

"But you make it so easy," a grin appeared on his face as her crimson eyes burned all the hotter.

She pushed him back, letting go of his coat to circle the amused man, "For years, I've envisioned you to be the respected leader over one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, the utmost gentleman and wonderful, caring father. Then after last night, foolish me got into thinking about silly anniversaries and a house full of babies. All the while, you're off in your own little world filled with carnal flights of fancy. Kami, of all the warped closet perverts in Konoha, I had to fall in love you..."

Watching the woman walk around him during her "Confession of Love", Shibi's head became awash in the brunette's rising hormones while his eyes relished every inch of red leather wrapped around luscious curves, emphasized by fists resting on swaying hips.

Unable to take it anymore, he interrupted her ineffective tirade with a sigh,"You were right, Kurenai."

Stunned into stopping, the kunoichi stared at his omission, "I was?"

"Yup," the man nodded slowly as he scrutinized her thoroughly, "All that's missing is the whip and you'd have that dominatrix thing down."

Taking advantage of Kurenai's gaping like a fish, Shibi swept the woman off her feet and jumped several rooftops towards the balcony of suite forty two.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The hotel doorman was a surprised to see a young couple land out of the sky, walk right up the steps, then simply wait for him get the door. After remembering his duties, the snickering man quickly grabbed the handle to clear the way and watched Shino carry Sakura into the lobby. A bellhop grinned and pointed out the young lovers to a maid, while another young couple wiggled their eyebrows at each other before heading into the hotel pool.

Walking across the lobby, the young man ignored the stares and giggles while Sakura did her best to keep her short dress from blowing up and flashing all the other guests.

While Sakura was bright red whether from embarrassment or being held upside down for so long, her inner self was having a ball from all the attention, 'Oh yeah! My boyfriend! No, you can't have him. He's mine! Just keep those eyes on your newspaper, sir. Yeah, don't mind us. We're off to have fantastic sex. WOO!'

Before the closest elevator doors closed, Shino walked inside and pressed a button for their floor still keeping Sakura thrown over his shoulder. The only other passenger was a shocked little old lady, whose eyes were bugging out at the sight.

As they patiently waited for the elevator to hit their floor, all three passengers tried not to look at one another and simply listened to the soft muzak lilting through the hidden speakers. While trying to keep her composure, Sakura recognized the song and started humming a few bars to herself.

"Dum-da, dum-da, dum-da-dum..."

Hearing humming, the other lady risked a glance at the upturned girl.

Catching the woman's eye, the young kunoichi smiled as she gave a short wave from Shino's back, "Hi there. Nice night."

Continuing to play it cool, the young man smirked underneath his collar as he saw the little old lady scoot closer to the wall.

To Sakura's relief, she heard the elevator bell ding and the doors opened up to the fourth floor. As Shino got off the elevator and proceeded down the hall with the pink angel softly bouncing on his shoulder, the passenger leaned to one side to blatantly stared after them.

Hoping to make light of the situation, Sakura lifted her hand in the air and shrugged, "Boys! What are you gonna do?" And the doors slid shut leaving the lovebirds alone in the hallway.

While Sakura patiently waited for the guy to bring her to the room, she felt his hands reach unnecessarily higher up her legs than they should, "Someone's getting a little ahead of themselves."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. If you can control yourself, we'll get there in time," Shino smirked when he heard a squeak and felt the girl squirm from his hand reaching higher then fiddling with her underwear.

As they got closer to the end of the hall, Shino dug into his pocket for the room key, then stopped and turned in front of the door across from their original suite.

"Uh, Shino-kun," Sakura pointed ahead of her at suite forty-two, "We're supposed to be going in that door." She heard him chuckle as he unlocked suite forty-one and carried her inside the darkened room.

He flipped the light switch and the room lit up, revealing a smaller version of suite forty-two without a living area or kitchenette, but simply the bedroom with canopy bed and jacuzzi bathroom.

Sakura tried to push herself up Shino's back to look around, "Where are we? Can I see?"

The young Bug Master gently lowered the girl down and she slowly spun around in a circle to take in the new room.

"Wow," she breathed, "How did you get the key to this place?"

Shino unhitched his backpack and shrugged off the coat into a chair, "Dad thought we could use some space of our own. Not to mention, he wanted to get some sleep."

Sakura giggled as she unwrapped the ribbons from around her legs and climbed on top of the large bed, "Nice! Gotta test this baby out!"

As he started removing his top, Shino watched the girl raise her arms to the canopy and jump excitedly on the bed, "Yeah, good and strong! Hey, what's this?"

Sakura plopped down on her bottom and reached out to the night stand where a frilly basket sat on top, "Hmmm, a fruit basket." She pulled up the gift and showed it at the young man, before passing her chakra over to check for any abnormalities.

"It's clean," the young medic said finally.

Then she noticed a card stuck next to a bunch of the bananas, "Compliments of the hotel. Awww, how sweet of them. Yummy, I could use a snack," she took out one banana and started peeling it. Putting it to her lips, she paused as Shino gave her that same hungry stare from the club alley.

Sakura pulled the banana out of her open mouth, "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"Yes," he whispered huskily then frowned when the clueless girl held out the fruit to him.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, 'He wasn't talking about the banana, ya' twit.'

Taking the fruit from Sakura's outstretched hand, Shino casually tossed it aside and smiled when he saw Sakura whine to see her snack thrown to the floor.

"Ah," she tried to reach for the fruit, "Mine!"

"Ah," Shino murmured darkly as he caught his arm around Sakura then pushed the girl on the bed to straddle her waist, "Mine."

-------------------------------------------------------

Jumping from the last roof top, the Jounin sailed through the air then landed safely on the balcony of their suite. Shibi carefully put down the woman who was carrying his child, before swiftly deactivating their traps.

As soon as she saw the jutsu released, the brunette swung open up the door and quickly turned on the man, "How dare you? Do you actually think that throwing me around like a piece of meat, then calling me a trumped up pleather slut is your idea of a romantic evening?"

Sparing Kurenai a condescending glance, he then walked around her to turn on the room lights only to find the woman following him across the room.

Prodding and pushing the Aburame, she narrowed her eyes at him and shouted, "I am a modern woman... A kunoichi who doesn't take shit from nobody, especially from some randy egotistical Lothario like you." Shibi continued to smile at all the insults she kept throwing at him and he leaned against the back of the love-seat, causing Kurenai to get all the more upset.

"UGH! I was practically shouting to the world how much I'm in love with the Aburame Shibi. But from the way you were staring at my BOOBS, I'm pretty sure every word went in one ear and out the other!"

Barely hearing the woman complain about something or other, the Aburame figured he'll deal with it later when he wasn't so distracted.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something," said the furious brunette as she crossed her arms.

Shibi shrugged and watched her go berserk even more. This was fun! For years he had seen nothing but the courteous somewhat shy lady and this mission brought out a temper she usually kept under control. He knew that one kiss from him would end all this bitching, but he decided it would be much more interesting to hold off.

It was fascinating to see this side of her and he was curious to see how far he could push Kurenai, before finally making a move to tame her. Tempting fate, the Aburame lifted a hand to gently run his hand over a lock of dark hair and trail a finger over her cheek, provoking the woman to slap his hand away.

"You have a lot of nerve touching me in right now, Shibi! If you're not careful, I might slice that hand off."

Shibi's shoulders shook slightly from the chuckles escaping from him and he couldn't help but quirk his head playfully. This was quite exciting and he was looking forward to see what else might happen. He was highly amused to see Kurenai in such a state, aggressive yet incredibly aroused. It was obvious that Kurenai's mind and pride were ruling her actions, but her body and pheromones were screaming a completely different argument to him. And from the increasing scent rising off her, he was sure that her underwear was practically soaked. Now all he had to do was get them off.

"I'm wrapped around these babies sooo tightly, Aburame-sama," he heard the bodice say. His eyes perused the kunoichi's upper body and he lightly licked his lips.

"Aren't I hugging this lovely ass in just the right way, Aburame-sama," teased her red hot pants and he felt his own pants feel a little too tight.

While Kurenai harped at the smirking Shibi, he calmly unstrapped his gourd then removed the cork. Giving his Kikaichu free reign of the room, he shrugged off his overcoat and started removing all the hidden weaponry from his clothing.

"Why are you unbuttoning your shirt," said Kurenai as she tried not to stare at his chest slowly being revealed, "There's really no point since a certain someone's going to be sleeping on the couch. Hey, I said to keep that shirt on."

In a fit of frustration, she finally realized what he was doing and stamped her foot on the ground, "You're ignoring me again!"

Oh, Shibi wanted her. He wanted her now and he wasn't going to say a thing. He simply removed his shades to gaze directly at the woman, all the while walking closer and closer.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Kurenai held up her hands in defense and automatically backed up.

Some the Kikaichu slipped through the shadows of the suite to open up the door and turn on the lamp lights in time for Kurenai to unwittingly step inside the bedroom.

While trying to get even further away from him, the brunette insisted on keeping up her false bravado, "Oh look, high and mighty Aburame-sama really thinks he's gonna get lucky tonight! You've got some balls, mister."

To her frustration, his smile just grew bigger as he slyly directed a rattled Kurenai towards the bed.

Waving a defiant finger, she made a few more steps backwards to keep her personal space, "There's no way anything is happening, so you can just wipe that smile off your face."

Noticing the woman was only a couple steps away from stumbling into the bed, Shibi reached out and closed the bedroom door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inside suite number forty-one, the two Chuunin rolled across the large bed into the middle, never breaking from their kissing.

Sakura used her strength to land on top effectively pining Shino to the mattress. She haughtily smirked down at him as she unbuckled his pants. He smiled back and helped her remove the last vestiges of clothing covering him.

"Ah ah ah," Sakura waved a finger at him when he tried to take her dress off. She took each wrist in a hand and pressed them into the pillows.

"Let me," she murmured into his ear then pulled away to stand up on the bed.

Hooking her hands onto a beam of the canopy bed, Sakura balanced herself on the mattress and placed a foot on either side of the young man's hips. Shino gazed up from his pillow to see the beautiful pink angel hovering above him, hungry for enlightenment into the world of Sin.

A sly smile grew on her face as she pinched the edge of the sheer overlay and slowly lifted it over her head. Sakura slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and pulled the cami-dress off, leaving her only in pink panties. Then the kunoichi slipped her hand up a hip and took the last shuriken from the small pouch attached to her underwear.

Shino stopped breathing when he saw the girl cut the panties off her hips then throw underwear and shuriken behind her. His dark eyes moved over the legs rising above his waist to the soft hips swaying from one side to the next.

Sakura giggled when she felt strong hands circle her ankles, ride up the calves, then grasp her hips. Surprised to see that the eager young Aburame had slid down the bed then sit up, she gave out a gasp when his tongue pushed into her folds and sweep around her clit.

"Oh Kami, Shino," she shuddered and watched his head move with every stroke of his tongue.

Something was different. Shino recognized it right away and was confusing him. Her arousal had changed slightly in texture and taste. It was still intoxicating, but his Kikaichu immediately fluttered when they realized what was happening.

His beetles explained that his mate had become fertile sometime during the day and that if he didn't work fast, the opportunity to would soon pass.

'But our relationship has only just started! She may not appreciate being with child at this time.'

The excited Kikaichu insisted that if he was serious about the girl being his mate, he should claim her right away... especially before any of the other young men decided they want to date the promising young medic. Various images of guys he knew to be interested in Sakura were thrown into Shino's mind by the beetles... Naruto, Kankuro, Neji, and if he ever decided to return to Konoha, one snotty Uchiha Sasuke.

A possessive growl rumbled out of Shino and he pulled away from Sakura long enough to throw the girl on her back then kiss her voraciously.

"Whoa, Shino," she said when he let up air, "What brought that on?"

Breathing against her and kissing along the soft neck, he whispered against her skin, "I want you."

"Then take me," she whispered back.

He positioned himself at her entrance then looked deep into her eyes. Shino became filled with a sense of guilt from the loving gaze she gave him, while he planned to create a bond that she might not be ready for.

'I don't know if I can do this,' he thought, 'She trusts me.' If it means that much, then pulling out would be a viable option came a suggestion from the Kikaichu.

'That takes a timing skill I'm not sure I have the knack of,' thought the young man as he looked down at the waiting girl, 'Do I have enough self-control?'

"Shino-kun," said Sakura as she lifted her hips and rubbed herself against his length, "I thought you wanted me."

The Kikaichu reassured Shino not to worry. They would alert him when it would be a good time to pull out. Relying once again on his beetles, Shino readily gave in to his pink siren's call and pushed himself inside her slick heat.

Groaning, he could feel Sakura's hands press into his arms and pulled out to push back into her once again at a careful pace.

Sakura was a little worried when Shino paused before taking her, but all doubts were thrown out the window when he filled her body with wonderful sensations. She raised her hips to help increase the pleasure for the both of them, eliciting moans from the young Aburame.

Sweat was now forming on both Chuunin and their voices were straining as got closer to their completion. He did his best to keep himself from slamming into her, but her mewls and forceful pushing of her own was sending him too close, too soon.

Feeling himself reaching to his peak, Shino asked the Kikai, 'Now?' Negative.

With her breathing becoming erratic and skin flushing a deep red, Sakura arched sharply in his arms and cried out as her inner walls spasmed around Shino.

He struggled to hold on through her orgasm, 'Kami! She's feels too good! I should-' Negative.

'B-but I can't-,' Shino lost control and groaned in ecstasy as he found himself releasing deep inside Sakura.

Frustrated at his breakdown, he collapsed on top of her then quickly rolled over to his back, 'DAMN IT!'

Panting heavily next to the tired girl, Shino asked the Kikai, 'When were you going to tell me to it was time to pull out?'

The Kikaichu hummed in all innocence. Pull out?

Growling inwardly at the self-satisfied Kikai, Shino gave a mental middle finger to the damn bugs living off his chakra. The beetles ignored their petulant host and happily continued to enjoy the influx of hormones running through his system. As sleep threatened to take over, Shino turned to look into Sakura's half-lidded eyes and felt himself melt at her smile.

'Maybe nothing will happen again, just like last night,' he thought hopefully as Sakura gently nuzzled his shoulder then he turned to kiss her lips, 'Just because she's fertile doesn't mean anything will happen.'

As Shino snuggled Sakura closer to himself, he felt the Kikaichu stir within him and flutter excitedly. For some reason, they encouraged him to rub his hand over her middle for the next few minutes. Curious as to why, the young Aburame complied then sensed his beetles lay in wait as they closely monitored the girl's womb.

Shino was still caressing a hand over Sakura's stomach when he picked up the spark of life inside the girl followed by a tiny change in her chakra signature. His dark eyes widened as his beetles confirmed his suspicion.

"Are you alright, Shino," whispered Sakura as she wondered why his hand was now lightly pressed over her lower abdomen.

Shino stammered as he tried to find a way to tell Sakura that she had just become pregnant, 'Just stay calm. I don't have to tell her anything now. I've got about two weeks. That should be enough time to figure out a way to tell Sakura and her family. Or maybe Dad could give me some advice.'

-----------------------------------------------------

"I said you better not take one step closer, damn it!"

Shibi looked over the woman's shoulder and surmised one more step oughta do it. Smirking he lifted his foot and Kurenai gasped as she fell backwards on to the side of the bed.

"What the-" She didn't get a chance do or say much else, because Shibi was already on top of her, twisting her towards the headboard then holding her down by the wrists.

Gasping, Kurenai tested his strength in an effort to break free by trying to move, but before she could seriously fight back, the Aburame gave the woman what her body had been screaming for that night.

He lightly brushed his lips over hers then sent long hot breaths along her neck, sending thrilling shivers into Kurenai's spine. All thoughts of sending a kunai into the man's back disappeared and all she could think about now was getting his tongue into her mouth.

With a sly smile, he watched her twist and squirm, but not for trying to escape. She stretched her chin and neck, trying to get close enough for him to kiss her properly.

"Are you gonna mess with me all night," she whimpered, "Kiss me!"

Lifting his head back up, Shibi merely brushed her lips with his again and murmured, "Make me."

He continued to drive her insane with more feather light touches from his mouth until something inside her snapped. Shibi heard a frustrated growl erupt from the woman then he let her throw him onto his back and reverse their positions so that she was straddling him.

She looked down at him causing Shibi to stare into her crimson eyes. Kurenai's hands swiftly ran through several seals and string bean vines grew out of the bed to bound his wrists to the headboard then his ankles to the mattress.

He quirked a curious eyebrow to which she responded, "A little trick I picked up a few years ago. Never thought I'd be using it for this though."

Kurenai lowered her lips to his and finally got that kiss she had to fight for. How she got so addicted to those lips, she didn't know. All she did know was that she'll kill anyone for getting in between her and this man's kiss.

When she pulled away for air, Shibi smirked at her in a leisurely manner, "You know very well, I can break out of this genjutsu at any time."

The brunette sneered as she slowly moved down his torso and reached for his belt buckle, "But that would be no fun, Aburame-sama."

Shibi chuckled as he relaxed back into the pillow and decided to let Kurenai could have her way with him.

Opening his pants, Kurenai didn't bother trying to take off the clothing. She simply pulled out his erect member from his boxers and gave it a slow long lick, before proceeding to torture him with the same feather light kisses he did to her.

Feeling his hips buck against her as if begging for more stimulation, she smirked against his girth and finally took him into her mouth.

Shibi's deep moans filled the room as the kunoichi rolled her tongue and intensified the pressure around his length. She would occasionally look up to meet his own dark eyes drinking in the sight of the beautiful woman bobbing her mouth around his harden member.

Kurenai enjoyed seeing the Aburame Leader at her mercy and she felt giddy from the power trip of making such indecent sounds come from the powerful warrior. She deepened her reach and increased the pace, causing Shibi to grunt out loud several times and telling her he was close. Then his hips jerked up a few times to let loose his seed into Kurenai's waiting mouth.

Feeling triumphant, the brunette hungrily sucked him clean and pushed herself up to see Shibi still panting into a pillow. Now she took the time to completely remove his clothing and kick them off the bed.

When he regained his senses, Shibi looked to see Kurenai standing to one side of the bed and still fully clothed. Although, she did plan on changing that.

The Aburame watched Kurenai like a hungry hawk, entranced as she placed one foot on the edge of the bed and slowly unzipped a thigh high boot. Then she did the same with the other and bent over to slip the footwear off one by one.

Shibi groaned when she took off her tight bodice and bra at a painful snail's pace. Now left in just hot pants, Kurenai crawled onto the bed, rise up on the mattress, then stand at the other end of the bed with her back towards Shibi.

The man had a front row seat of Kurenai pulling the back zipper of her hot pants and watched her peel the leather off her body then throw it next to the other clothing. Fully naked now, she held onto one canopy beam after the other as she made her way to the other end of the bed.

By now, Shibi had become hard again and he was sorely tempted to break through the jutsu tying him down. Turned out he didn't need to do anything. As she hovered above him, Kurenai straddled his torso then lowered herself on top of his waist.

They both inhaled sharply as she positioned herself on his length and began to rock her hips into his. Leaning her hands on his chest, Shibi let Kurenai control the rhythm until he felt the genjutsu around his hands and feet break away.

As Kurenai got closer to her climax, her control grew less and Shibi took advantage of the moment. The brunette moaned when she felt him cup her breasts in his hands and massage the soft flesh.

"Oh my god, Shibi!" It was not long after he started doing that, when Kurenai felt the tension in her body break and her inner walls convulsed around Shibi's length.

Panting desperately, he grabbed his mate's waist then lifted his hips to penetrate harder and deeper inside her.

"Holy shit," For the second time that night, Shibi reached his climax and he pushed himself as far as he could while pulling the brunette's hips down on his waist.

Once the grip on her hips lessened, the exhausted kunoichi crumpled onto Shibi's heaving chest and nestled her head under his chin. She felt his hands gently caress her back and hair, making her let out a contented purr.

"So Kurenai," The woman cracked open an eye when she felt Shibi's breath tickle her ear, "You fell in love with me?"

---------------------------------------------------

Suzumebachi's loud snores filled the dark bedroom when the phone rang, waking her from deep sleep. Her hand groped around until it came across the annoying contraption.

"Ugh, what is it," she droned into the receiver.

"Many apologies, Kamizuru-sama," said the nervous concierge, "But you did request a wake up call for when your cousins arrived from their outing. They are here in the lobby, but my co-workers will have to carry them up to their rooms. They were dropped off by the Midnight Interlude bouncers and they seem quite out of it."

Suzumebachi pulled her night mask over her head and growled into the phone, "Just hold on to them for me. I'll be right down."

Scowling at the clock, the woman stomped out of bed and went looking for her fluffy robe, "I wonder how much of my money those idiots spent on the stupid whores!" She slicked her cinnamon colored hair back to a more presentable state then slipped her feet into her favorite black stilettos, before stalking out the room door and into the hallway.

When the elevator doors slid open, the bellhops were surprised to see Suzumebachi storm out and shouted out orders for them to drop her cousins on the ground. Backing out of the way, the wide-eyed men wondered what sort of impressive jutsu the Iwakagure kunoichi was about to do and watched earnestly.

The Kamizuru yawned as she strutted across the lobby and started kicking the wasted guys in the guts, "Wake up, damn it! Do you have any idea what time it is? How's a lady supposed to get her beauty sleep if you perverts keep coming in at two in the fucking morning?!"

She expected to see them grabbing the stomachs and groaning for her to stop like always, but there was no response from either of them. Annoyed at not getting any satisfying reactions, Suzumebachi bent over Kurubachi and pressed her chakra over his forehead, top of his head, then finally neck. She noticed an abnormality in the chakra flow at the base of his skull and released the anesthesia jutsu holding him unconscious.

Kurubachi groaned as his cousin turned to Jibachi and removed the medic-induced sleep from him as well, "What the hell happened? Where am I and why does my gut feel like Suzumebachi's been tap dancing on it?"

"Maybe it's because I was," hissed the kunoichi to the horror of both men.

Jibachi tried to scramble away from his scary cousin, but winced as he lifted a hand to his forehead and struggled to keep himself from blowing chunks, "Oh, this is a doozy of a hangover. That pink minx must've given me more sake than I realized."

Standing over the guys in disgust, Suzumebachi whacked a groaning Jibachi over the head, "Don't you mean pink elephants."

"Nah," said Kurubachi as he rubbed his forehead, "There was this new hostess with pink hair at the club tonight."

"She was a real cutie too," smirked Jibachi as he pulled himself up to his knees, "I wanna see her again."

"PINK?!"

Suzumebachi frowned as she thought about the other night when the two men came back to report about a failed spy, "Didn't you mention about a pink-haired girl making out with a boy that looked like an Aburame?"

Not quite understanding where she was going with this, Jibachi scratched his head and nodded, "Yeah, so what?"

With teeth grinding together, Suzumebachi turned with hell blazing in her eyes and leaned over Kurubachi.

Pushing himself up, the bearded man stuttered as he realized what his cousin was thinking, "It couldn't have been them. No girl in her right mind would kiss an Aburame, especially a leggy hottie like that!"

"Hellooo! Hellooo, anybody home," The kunoichi's knuckles rapped harshly on Kurubachi's aching forehead, "It's called 'ACTING'! Get a fucking clue already. No wonder you're such a pushover." Then she kicked him back down to the floor again.

"From that knock out jutsu she put on you two, Pinky was probably a medic nin sent by the Aburames to get info out of you," She pinched their ears with both hands and pulled the whimpering shinobi close.

"And apparently, it worked," Suzumebachi made sure to send the last shriek right inside Jibachi's already sensitive ear, "BAKA!"

Suzumebachi threw them back down and the blond man groaned as he covered his poor ear, "What makes you think I gave anything away? Kurubachi was drooling all over that red-eyed brunette who came with Pinky. He could just as easily spilled the beans to her!"

Kurubachi growled at the other man, but found his cousin lifting a sharp heel to press on his chest and sliding it up into his neck, "Uh um, I didn't say anything, really! Ju-just that I was a shinobi. That's all! They don't know shit. Oh... and I might have set up a date with her before opening hours." He quickly raised his hands to protect his eyes.

The black heel disappeared from the man's Adam's apple and his vision was replaced with the sly kunoichi grinning down at her cousin, "Did you now?"

-------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto

Thank you for your reviews Shiore Aburame, Fairy of Anime, Goatis, kaotic312, twiggy-shino, devoid69, Nox, Soubi Shoukyaku, Logophobia, Shelbycyborg016, and earthbender068.

Sorry for the slight lateness, but holidays and all. You know how it is.

Also lemon alert!

**Chapter Eleven**

Off to one corner of the hotel lobby, Suzumebachi looked at both men standing across from her, "And that's the plan. There will be no more screw ups. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Suzumebachi," droned the hungover shinobi as they struggled not to swerve.

The annoyed woman scowled and beaned the stupid drunks, "Now let's try that again! Is that understood?"

Her cousins straightened their backs and bowed deeply, "Hai, Kamizuru-sama!"

The kunoichi crossed her arms in satisfaction, "That's better! How are we supposed to get respect from our own village, if we don't give it to our superiors."

"Since when was she superior," mumbled Jibachi to Kurubachi, who shrugged and grumbled just as hard.

"Kamizuru-sama! Kamizuru-sama!"

The Iwakagure kunoichi looked up from her cousins to see one of the hired workers running through the hotel lobby and frantically waving a hand.

Gasping for air, the worker stopped in front of the shinobi and gave Suzumebachi a bow, "Kamizuru-sama! We have come across a huge burial casket and there's a strange seal on it."

A huge grin grew on Suzumebachi's face grew to impossible lengths and she turned to the concierge, "Take these two and sober them up properly. I don't care if you have to dump them into a vat of black coffee."

She spun on her heels and shouted over her shoulder, "Tell those blockheads at the dig to not touch a damn thing until I get there. Ya' got it!"

"Hai, Kamizuru-sama," cried the worker and he took off for the doors.

-------------------------------------------------------

The morning bird songs accompanied a polite knock on the door of suite forty-one and rousing Shino from his sleep. His Kikaichu picked up the chakra of his father and he slowly pulled a sleepy Sakura's arm from around him. The young man wrapped a robe around himself then opened up the door. He picked up his and Sakura's backpacks then looked across the hall to see his father waiting from his door.

Shino noted a slight bruise on his father's bare shoulder, "Good to see you're still alive, Dad."

Shibi shrugged nonchalantly and looked his son over, "I'm glad to see there's a lack of broken bones on your end."

"Well, there's a definite upside to dating a medic," said Shibi with a smirk.

"Apparently," said Shibi with a knowing chuckle. The Aburames shared one more smug grin, before closing the suite doors.

Shino dropped the packs on the floor next to a chair and headed for the shower. He had already stepped under the water, when he barely heard the soft pats of feet on the tile floor.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he smirked when he heard the girl click her tongue in frustration.

Sakura pushed the curtain aside to slip behind him, "How is it that you can sneak up behind me, but I always get caught?"

The young Bug Master turned around to pull the naked girl to himself, "It's a curse. Trust me."

"Not for a ninja," giggled Sakura, "I can only hope our kids have your talent- uh, I mean..."

Inner Sakura slapped her forehead, 'Shit! Don't you remember what Kurenai-sensei said. Now he's gonna be running for the hills- stark naked and fresh from the shower. At least the view would be nice!'

Shino chuckled as he cupped her blushing cheek with one hand, "I know exactly what you mean, Sakura-chan." Then he tenderly kissed her nervousness away.

"M-maybe we should move this to the bed," whispered Sakura as Shino kissed down her neck.

The young man shook his head, "No, we need to get cleaned up." He grabbed the soap and scrubbing puff then lathered it up before gently brushing it across her skin.

Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy Shino's attentions and her breath hitched every time the puff rubbed against her sensitive nipples then down the below her waist. A gasp escaped when she felt Shino's wandering hand slip between her legs.

"Maybe we could go to the bed now," suggested Sakura a little more strongly.

Shino stood up from washing her feet and nuzzled his nose over hers, "But I haven't gotten cleaned up yet."

The girl's eyes opened and with a growing smirk, she grabbed the soapy puff to sweep the cleanser across his chest then strong shoulders. She reached around his waist to run bubbly circles around his back then she descended to run the puff along his legs. While the soap ran down his knees, she took his growing length in her mouth and savored the taste of his skin on her tongue.

"Now we should go to the bed," said Shino as he lifted Sakura up.

With water streaming down her face, she looked at him in surprise, "Now?"

He turned off the water and threw open the shower curtain, "Yes, now!"

Being careful not to slip on the tiles, Shino and Sakura forgot all about drying off while they kissed their way back to the bed. Caught in a tangle of wet arms and legs, the Chuunin landed on the mattress with Sakura on top of Shino.

Sakura seated herself on Shino and he rolled his hips upwards into her body while taking in the view of her pert breasts bouncing to the rhythm she set.

This was a new sensation for Sakura as the young Aburame's member hit deeper and harder than it had before. The bed posts shook as they bounced brutally on the mattress and it started to squeak when their pace became faster.

Sakura felt her body quake then she bent over to hold onto Shino's shoulders through her orgasm.

Shino grunted louder as he titled himself up and pushed his hips further into the beautiful girl on top of him, "Oh Kami..." Reaching his peak, he gasped several times, before his head fell back on the bed.

Panting into his neck, Sakura gently traced a finger on his lips, "I guess we'll have to go back to the shower to get cleaned up."

"Yeah," chuckled Shino, "Give me a few more minutes then I'll be ready for round two."

A couple hours later, the refreshed Chuunin with slightly damp hair walked across the hall and knocked on suite forty-two for a meeting with the Jounin.

Kurenai opened it up and waved them inside, "Good morning. You're barely in time for some breakfast." She walked up to the kitchenette and handed the Chuunin some plates.

As the younger shinobi ate their breakfast, Shibi went over the team's game plan, "Shino and I will still meet with the maid's brother at the agreed rendezvous point while Kurenai will keep her 'Date' with Kurubachi."

Shino and Sakura held back snickers when they heard Shibi's voice turn venomous on the 'D' word.

"And Sakura will back me up," said Kurenai with a sigh then turned to the girl, "Just keep a safe distance and don't involved unless absolutely necessary. We don't want the Iwa nins catching on."

The medic nin nodded, "Hai, Sensei!"

Sakura stood up to wash her dirty plate in the sink and noticed Shibi's plate was just about empty, "Are you done Aburame-sama?" She reached out for his plate

The man glanced down and nodded, "Yes, I am. Thank you, Sakura-chan." He lifted the plate to her and for a second his fingers brushed her hand.

Shibi blinked when his Kikaichu gave him interesting information just from the brief contact, 'What? Already?' He looked across the table to his son, who was still busy eating, and quirked an eyebrow.

"It's getting close to the meeting time, Dad," said Shino as he stood up from the table and pointed to the clock.

The Aburame nodded and got up, "We better go then. Good luck you two and..." Trying to keep his protective instinct under control, he gave both kunoichi a worried sigh, "And be careful."

Kurenai and Sakura smiled at his concern then nodded, "Hai, Aburame-sama!"

Shibi leaned down to share a kiss with Kurenai while Shino wrapped Sakura in his arms for a lip lock. Both men broke away from the blushing kunoichi, replaced their shades, then walked out the door.

Inner Sakura was back to being a total mess of blubbering hormones, 'Me likey!'

"Who would've thought that I'd fall so hard for an Aburame on this mission," Sakura sighed as she plopped into her chair, while Kurenai smirked into her coffee.

The brunette put down her mug, "You're not the only one wondering what the hell happened, but I'm pretty glad it did. This will be one of those romantic stories we'll be telling our children years from now."

Outside in the hallway, the Aburame shinobi made their way down the corridor then patiently waited for the lift.

"So," said Shibi as they walked into elevator and hit the lobby button, "Have you decided on a name for my grandson?"

The young man's shoulders gave the slightest twitch from surprise, but then he looked over at Shibi.

"I don't know," Shino gave his father a critical eye, "I was thinking of naming him after my new little brother." As the elevator doors slid close, they both tried to keep the smirks off their faces and failed miserably.

"You know they'll probably grow up together," mused the Aburame as they waited inside the moving box.

Shino winced under his collar and cleared his throat, "They won't be hearing about this mission from me."

"Agreed."

-----------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of town, Genji nervously paced back and forth through the trees. He had a very rude awakening this morning. His sister was screeching through the door for him to get up right away and he was met with two very angry looking Kamizuru men. Now Genji was under orders to stall the Aburames or he and his family would be blasted into next week.

High above in the trees, Shibi and Shino leaned on the trunk while carefully watching their guide.

Shino looked over at his father and tilted his head down towards the maid's brother, 'Suspicious?'

Nodding in response, Genji's image reflected in the older Aburame's sunglasses as Shibi's eyes followed the man below. Then he raised his hand and signaled to go. They both jumped and softly landed right behind their guide.

Genji gasped when he nearly bumped into Shibi, "A-Aburame-sama?"

Shibi nodded while Shino walked up from behind his father and they both looked the distressed man over. The Kikaichu were picking up all the signals of a lackey who was caught in the middle of a dangerous situation and longed to be far, far away.

"I guess, we should be heading out, huh," smiled Genji and he pointed in the direction of the mountainside,"It may take a while. I hope you don't mind?"

More ominous silence filled the air and the poor man began to sweat buckets, "Right, right. So let's go!"

The Aburame let the man get a few meters ahead of them, before sending out scouting Kikaichu. If the schmuck was going to lead them into a trap, he was going to be in for a surprise. For over an hour, all three roamed the lush mountain with exotic birds and creatures rushing to get out of the way of these strangers.

Genji finally stopped at a strange looking tree covered in vines and coughed into his hand, "And this is far as I can take you. Forgive me, Aburame-sama, but the Kamizuru insisted on all the workers to wear blindfolds from here on out. Then they led us to the dig site."

Shibi frowned behind his collar and spoke up for the first time in hours, "And you never sneaked a peek out of curiosity?"

The lier rocked on his heels and shrugged, "They uh, put bees on us to guard. So no, I never peeked." Not entirely false, but definitely not the truth.

"They must have gone through a lot of workers with that little employee motivation," Shino mumbled with distrust in his voice.

The man cleared his throat and nodded eagerly, "Absolutely! So I'm just going to head out now. Good luck finding the dig!" Then he took off into the trees at a full run.

"Well, now what, Dad," Shino looked around the area where there were several footprints gathered under the strange tree, "This place does look like a lot of people came through."

Then their scouting Kikaichu returned to their hosts and relayed the gathered information. There was a beaten path nearby that could lead to the dig site, but there seemed to be a distinct lack of roaming guards or even workers.

"This is bad," said Shibi, "They might have found the scroll. Come on!"

The Aburames pushed chakra into their feet, jumped into the treetops, and rushed high over the path pointed out by their Kikaichu.

An empty quarry quickly came within sight and the Leaf shinobi landed in front of the entrance to the cavern below. They walked inside and didn't have far to go before they found the open casket of the First Tsuchikage. His skeleton was left inside, but anything of any historical value had been stripped from the burial chamber and sarcophagus.

Kikaichu hissing in frustration, the Aburames turned around and sped out of the cavern.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Koyuki was in her office and going through the accounting records for the month when the door burst open, surprising the mama-san from her work.

She narrowed her eyes when Kurubachi walked in, "What's all this? And why are you wearing those clothes?" Koyuki looked over the man's official shinobi robes then froze when Suzumebachi stepped into the office.

"How can I help you, Kamizuru-sama," said the suspicious woman, "Are you here to pay your cousins' tabs?"

The Iwa kunoichi smoothed her hands over her clan kimono and sneered, "Sure I am, but we need to finish a little business first. We came to pick up the box Kurubachi stored here for safe keeping."

The mama-san shrugged and pointed to the corner where Kurubachi's box was covered in leftover costumes.

Suzumebachi walked to the box and threw item after item on the floor. With a deep frown, the kunoichi turned around to point at a couple of used push up bras.

"Pardon, the mess," mumbled Koyuki and she quickly cleaned the rest off.

As Kurubachi released the seal and opened up the box, Suzumebachi was distracted with a bee flying from the office window and onto her hand.

It relayed Jibachi's news of the Leaf kunoichi heading for the hostess club. Suzumebachi quirked an eyebrow then sent back Jibachi's bee with more instructions.

"Kurubachi, change in plans," she turned to the mama-san, "Where is your safe?"

Koyuki frowned as she walked over to the other side of the office and pushed away a picture frame, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. Whatever you want to put in my safe better not ruin my business!"

Suzumebachi sighed and laid a heavy hand on Koyuki's shoulder, "You've been leeching off my boys since we got here. I figure you owe us a little more storage space. Don't worry. You'll get your money along with a ten percent bonus for being so kind."

"Ten percent, huh," The mama-san glared at both shinobi before relenting and opening up the safe, "Alright, but I better get my money soon!"

"Of course," said Suzumebachi soothingly then she placed her grandfather's scroll into the safe, "Now all we have to deal with is the Leaf kunoichi. Come on, Jibachi is waiting for us outside."

Koyuki narrowed her eyes and waited for the Kamizuru shinobi to disappear out the back door, before rushing down to the club.

The mama-san waved for her bouncer to follow. Together, they pressed their noses to the front window. They could barely make out the sight of her newest recruit strolling among the surrounding crowd.

Kurenai calmly walked down the sidewalk along with all the other pedestrians, occasionally glancing up to where she saw a tiny glimpse of pink shadowing her from the rooftops. She straightened up her hair and dusted off her purple dress before coming across a familiar redhead leaning against the closed doors of the Midnight Interlude.

"Now what," murmured the brunette and put on a plastic smile, "Good afternoon, Nami-san."

The redhead sneered as she pushed herself off the doors and glared at her competition, "Heh, that sweetheart attitude won't work on me, Toots! I heard you and Kurubachi last night. There's no way you're going on a date with him!"

The three Iwakagure shinobi stood against the stone wall and raised eyebrows from Nami's little tirade, but they continued to remain hidden from all the passing pedestrians, including Kurenai.

"Well, what do ya' know, Nami-chan is jealous," Kurubachi smiled and proudly pointed to the beautiful redhead.

"If you're trying to get your grubby hands on him, just forget it. He's into me for over a million yen and I'll be damned if some freaky-eyed amateur tries to take that away from me."

Sputtering from the insane bill, it was all Suzumebachi could do to not rip the cringing Kurubachi a new one, 'Over a million yen?!'

The Chuunin hiding behind on the rooftop gasped when she felt Suzumebachi's chakra, 'That's not good.'

Kurenai narrowed her crimson eyes when she felt a hidden chakra signature flare, "Oh shit..."

"That's right, bitch," yelled Nami as she pointed at the annoyed kunoichi, "Your ass is graaaaah!" The redhead fell over and landed face forward on the sidewalk.

Ignoring Nami, Kurenai pulled both kunai out of their hiding places and went into a defensive crouch. Her eyes followed a bee circling above the passed out hostess.

"My, my, my she was a loud one. Eh, Kurubachi-kun," said a woman's voice. Three set of eyes glowed from the shadows, before the Iwakagure nin dropped their jutsu and appeared next to the wall behind Nami's fallen body.

Kurenai recognized the woman from the file photos, "Suzumebachi."

"You know who I am? How about that. Our own village could give a rat's ass about us, but the mighty Leaf village made a point to remember my name," The Stone kunoichi smirked at the wary Kurenai, "I'm honored. Hachimitsu no Jutsu!"

A horde of bees flew out from under Suzumebachi's body and headed straight for Kurenai. The brunette dodged and weaved away from the bees, but the occasional insect would hit her then burst into the Kamizuru signature binding technique.

Sakura jumped up from her hiding place and ran off the rooftop, "Sensei!" She sent out shuriken around the Jounin and reduced some of the bees into useless honey globs.

The honey that did reach her, stuck to Kurenai's arms and slowed her movements for the other bees to cover her upper body with their sticky trap. Knowing that a bee ladened with knock out poison was going to be coming next, the brunette bit down on one of her teeth then spat out a concealed mouth ember at an open trash can. It took a few second to catch fire, but soon the metal cannister was burning and smoking.

"Hang on, Kurenai-sensei," Sakura reached into her medic pack for the acidic solution she packed just for this jutsu, "I need to be careful or you're gonna get burned."

The Kamizuru coughed from the smoke and Kurubachi noticed the rising cloud of black smoke, "Shit! The Aburames are gonna be here in no time flat!"

"Then let's wrap this up," hissed Suzumebachi and sent out several bees towards the Leaf kunoichi.

Jibachi backed up his cousin with his own bees, "Hachi Senbon no Jutsu!"

Before Sakura could put one drop of the solution on Kurenai's binds, Kurenai cried out a warning to the girl, "Here come more bees, Sakura."

The medic jumped in front of Kurenai, flicked her kunai out at lightening speed, and deflected all the tiny stingers laced with poison.

"No, Sakura," The brunette shouted as a covert bee landed on her shoulder, "You need to worry about Suzumebachi's bees. Uuugh!" The world blurred around Kurenai and realized she had been stung.

Sakura turned around in time to see the Jounin drop then felt a quick sting on her neck, "Argh!" She reached over her shoulder to the bee and crushed it in her black glove. Quickly removing her gloves, Sakura repositioned her kunai in the other hand, while the other hand was neutralizing the sedative.

The smoke cleared enough for the Kamizuru clan to finally see one kunoichi on the ground, but the other quite ready to kick their asses.

"We've got to get out of here now," commanded Suzumebachi, "All of us at once." Honey bees, Stingers, and Bee Bombs converged on the pink kunoichi.

'There's too many,' shouted Inner Sakura.

It was all Sakura could do to protect herself and Kurenai from the bombs, but the honey traps landed all over her. Then she felt one... two... no three stings. Soon Sakura felt several more bees push their drug into her system. This time she used both hands to neutralize the poison, but chakra exhaustion was starting to set in, making the girl too slow to properly dodge the other bees anymore.

"Oh no," Her green eyes widened when she saw one bomb sneak in from her right side.

The ground shook and the air reverberated from the shock wave, reaching the already running Aburame. They stopped to send more scouting beetles ahead then pushed themselves twice as hard to find the kunoichi.

As the Iwakagure shinobi walked up to the fallen kunoichi, Suzumebachi gave each body a kick, "Hmph! That took more bees than it should have to take this girl down. She must be one hell of a medic." Then as her remaining insects returned, they relayed an interesting bit of information.

Pooling chakra into her hand, Suzumebachi explored Sakura's lower body with her chakra, "Well, well, well..." The woman turned to the passed out brunette and did the same.

"Both of them are pregnant," She stood up to glare at Kurubachi and Jibachi.

The men raised the hands and Kurubachi shook his head, "Don't look at us! We may have been drunk last night, but I would've remembered that!"

"Yeah, same here," said Jibachi then he knelt next to Sakura, "But what about Pinky here? I hate taking lives unnecessarily and all that poison could possibly hurt the baby."

Suzumebachi waved for them to pick up the kunoichi, "Hah! I could care less about any Aburame brats and if it does die there'll be one less Aburame to deal with in the future." She bit down on her thumb and pressed it to the ground.

A giant hornet appeared out of the smoke and three shinobi jumped on her back. Jibachi and Kurubachi held the kunoichi on the back as the huge insect began to rise in the air.

"Ah, looks like our guests are a little too late," said Suzumebachi and she pointed to the dark figures rushing from rooftop to rooftop.

The Aburames arrived in time to see the Kamizuru shinobi holding up one of the unconscious Sakura for them to see, then order the hornet to fly away. The Leaf shinobi stopped just long enough to release the beetles from Shibi's gourd then lifting their arms to the sky, swarms of angry Kikaichu burst out of Shibi and Shino's coats to chase after the Kamizuru.

Jibachi was already prepared with an arsenal of bees that met with the beetles in mid-air. The Kikaichu numbered two to one with Jibachi's bees, but that was all the Iwa nins needed.

Leaving their Kikaichu to deal with the Kamizuru bees, Shibi and Shino turned to chase after the hornet. They threw their kunai and shuriken at the giant to get it to swing back around and face them, but it continued to ignore the furious Aburames.

Noticing a tower coming up, Shibi ran up the side and jumped in the air to land on the hornet, "Kamizuru!"

The enemy shinobi smirked at the Aburame's fury and Jibachi threw the brunette into his arms. Shibi grabbed for Kurenai and cradled her in his arms. To his surprise, he found the woman crumble away into broken pieces of beeswax, leaving only a ripped piece of cloth. Shibi looked over at the clone of Sakura and found it disintegrating around a black glove.

Suzumebachi laughed as she jumped off the hornet and released the clones of her cousins right before discharging her Giant Hornet. Then she activated her Iwa jutsu to escape among the stone buildings below.

The huge insect disappeared in a huge puff of smoke, leaving Shibi to drop onto a roof.

Panting heavily, Shino caught up to his father, who rested on one knee, "The trail I'm picking up is confusing, Dad. I don't know if we can follow it."

Frustrated that he let himself fall for their clone tricks, Shibi stood up and tightened his fists, "Damn it!"

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura's vision blurred into focus. Taking in her surroundings, the Chuunin found her entire body was covered in a mix of honey and beeswax. She looked around the room to see hive-like walls around her and Kurenai.

'Oh yeah,' huffed Inner Sakura as she rubbed her throbbing temples, 'We were great back up!'

Blinking at the sight of the Jounin, Sakura whispered harshly, "Sensei, are you alright?"

Kurenai slowly opened her crimson eyes, "Yeah. You?"

"Hai," Sakura she automatically tried to nod her head, but found it held fast, "Please tell me there aren't any chakra-eating larva here."

"No such luck there, Pinky," said a woman's voice from above, "The larva may be in the next room, but they're definitely enjoying all your delicious chakra."

The Leaf kunoichi rolled their eyes to the ceiling to see a huge air hole where Suzumebachi was lounging along side Jibachi.

Sakura snarled at the enemy, "Bitch, I'd like to see you laugh after I punch your face in." Her hands began to glow so she could crush the cocoon holding her, but found her chakra network strain then the glow flickered away.

"Pinky talks pretty big! I wouldn't use your chakra if I were you, especially when the both of you have so much more to lose besides your lives," sneered the Iwa kunoichi, "But then you're still so young. I'm sure Freaky-eyes over there understands what I'm talking about."

With the face of her two year old son flashed in her mind, Kurenai narrowed her eyes defiantly, but still kept her mouth shut.

"Besides I figure that's two more Aburames gone and two more notches in my belt," chuckled Suzumebachi as she leaned into the hive entrance.

Kurenai glanced at Sakura then raised her voice, "Did those bees sting your brain? Do we look like Aburame to you?"

The Iwa kunoichi frowned and peered down at the clueless women, "You mean, you don't know?"

"What is she talking about, Sensei?"

Turning from the confused Chuunin, Kurenai scowled at Suzumebachi, whose teeth were practically gleaming from the evil grin crossing her face, "What are you not telling us, Kamizuru?"

"ME," Suzumebachi laid a hand over her heart, "You accuse me of not telling of such a life-altering news! I'm way over here and my bees can smell the hormones rising off you. Hell, I'm gonna enjoy this no end!"

'We've got a Coo Coo,' said Inner Sakura as she wound a finger beside her head, 'Certifiable nutjob, here.'

She stood in the middle of the window and leaned over the edge to get a closer view, "Isn't it just like an Aburame to give you one and not tell ya'? Your precious honey bunnies should know better than to send their women into battle, especially when they're KNOCKED UP!"

Aside from Suzumebachi's snickering, there was a... pregnant pause.

"We're what," snapped Inner and Sakura.

Kurenai thought back to when Shibi had been acting strangely the morning before, "They knew from the start?"

The young Chuunin's eyes grew wide and she cried out in a hoarse voice, "The hell, I'm preggers! I can count how many times I slept with Shino on one hand." She wiggled her cocooned fingers as she did a mental count.

"All it takes is once," Kurenai squeezed her eyes shut and growled at her amused captors, "First thing I do when I break out of here is kill you, then I'm gonna kill Shibi."

"Tough talk from someone who needs to concentrate on staying alive. Hah! Along with finding my grandfather's scroll, I get to off The Aburame, his brat, and their bastard brood," Suzumebachi punched the air and yelled to Jibachi, "Can this day get any better?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside the Midnight Interlude, Koyuki was waving the bartender's apron over the passed out Nami, "I always knew those damn Kamizuru bastards were trouble. If I see another shinobi, it'll be too soon."

The blond mama-san jumped up when the doors to her club was busted down by a cloud of Kikaichu. Shibi and Shino stepped over twisted metal, crushing broken glass as they made their way to the terrified mama-san.

Raising frantic hands above her head, Koyuki screamed as she tottered as fast as her high heels would let her to hide behind the bar, "Jiraiya-san! Jiraiya-san! You're the bouncer! Bounce 'em!"

The Aburames stilled in their pursuit of the mama-san and turned to see the Toad Sage lounging in a booth with a great big grin on his face.

"Hey boys!"

Shino pulled his Kikaichu back into his body, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Here's a better question," snarled Shibi as his beetles moved under his coat and into the gourd, "Why the fuck didn't you get off your ass and help the kunoichi?!"

Jiraiya stood up from the booth and held up a hand, "Whoa! Whoa! This is your mission. I just happen to be around when everything happened. Besides they're safe and as long as you two have the First Tsuchikage's scroll, they will remain safe."

The Aburame narrowed his dark eyes behind his shades, "What?"

Jiraiya smirked as he lifted one hand and waved the forbidden scroll for all to see.

"HEY," Koyuki popped up from behind the bar and wagged an angry finger, "I distinctly remember locking the safe."

The Toad Sage coughed into his hand, "Oh well, I took advantage of the kunoichi's distractions and used my universal key."

Gasping, Koyuki rushed up to her office to see her safe busted open with a strange circular imprint in the wall and the men could hear the woman's screams, "MY SAFE! All you had to was ask! Kami, do you know how much that thing cost me?!"

"So how about my question," said Shino as he crossed his arms.

Jiraiya shrugged as he handed Shibi the scroll, "Oh that. Once in a while I freelance as a club bouncer. That way one of my bad habits pays me back."

"Not this time," shouted Koyuki as she rushed the Senin and bopped him on the head, "That safe is coming out of your paycheck and no, you can't have a tab!"

While the furious mama-san attacked her new bouncer, Shino looked at the scroll in his father's hand and sighed, "So we have their scroll, but how do we find the kunoichi?"

"Good old fashion split up and search," Shibi raised his arms and all Kikai flew out with Shino doing the same.

As they walked out the door to follow the strongest scent of their mates, they heard Jiraiya call out.

"Ow! Hang on, you two. Ow! I'll join ya'! Ow, Damn woman!"

----------------------------------------------------

The sun had started to set over the forest and Suzumebachi rested at the top of her larva nest dome. She would glance down now and again at her quiet captives to sneer in satisfaction.

As the two Leaf kunoichi hung from their sticky shackles, they could feel their chakra levels sink lower and lower. Soon they wouldn't even have enough strength to keep their eyelids open.

"Don't fall asleep now," taunted Suzumebachi as she looked down at the other kunoichi, "Cause if you black out, that means you're only a snippet away from dying on me and I need you to lure those Aburame bastards."

If Inner could move Sakura's fingers, there would have been a middle finger directed to the bitch.

Suddenly Kurubachi appeared next to his cousins, "Our guard wasps on the south side have reported conflict with the Aburames. They'll be here soon."

"Perfect," The Iwa kunoichi pointed down at their captives, "Bring them up. I'm ready to have some fun."

The Leaf kunoichi felt themselves lifted away from the cocoons, but wrists were pulled behind their backs and like their ankles, covered in a fresh coat of beeswax. Barely able to keep conscious, Sakura and Kurenai were easily carried up to the top of the dome to join Suzumebachi in greeting the Aburames.

Two dark figures blurred into focus a safe distance away from the larva nest and the Aburames surveyed the large dome to find Suzumebachi triumphantly standing over the weakened Leaf kunoichi.

"What a great honor it is to have The Aburame and his Heir to pay us a visit," called out Suzumebachi, "Although I didn't expect you to be so fashionably late. Our other guests were getting awfully tired waiting for you."

The Aburames looked over the kunoichi and secretly sighed in relief to see them relatively unharmed.

"I wonder how the Aburame Clan would do once word gets out that it's most powerful warrior and his son were taken down by the supposedly extinct Kamizuru Clan," The Iwakagure kunoichi slicked her cinnamon hair out of her eyes, "Would it waste away to almost nothing or become the butt of Konoha's jokes?"

Shino had already given his beetles their instructions and as the primping bitch prattled on, they were carefully making their way out from under his coat. They headed towards the dome, skittered through the shadows, and made their way towards the captive kunoichi.

She turned to Kurubachi and Jibachi, who were also enjoying thinking about the Aburame demise, "I don't know which one prediction sounds better. I think I like both!"

Sakura wanted to tell Suzumebachi to put a sock in it when she felt a little tickle from her wrists. As her eye twitched, she desperately wanted to scratch at the source, but the rock hard wax held onto her wrists... or did it. Wiggling gently so as not to attract attention from the Kamizuru, Sakura tested the binds once again and felt a little bit of wax break away.

'Oh yeah,' hissed Inner Sakura as she pounded one fist into a hand, 'I feelin' a can of whoop ass being opened.'

The Chuunin looked over at Kurenai to see the woman was already rounding her wrists to break the beeswax, revealing to Sakura a beetle eating away at the weak points.

"For some reason, these lovely ladies turned down our invitation, so we had to do a little persuasion," The Iwa kunoichi grabbed a handful of pink hair and lifted Sakura's head for the Aburames to see the defiance flare in her green eyes, "Pinky here took nearly a legion of my best bees to slow her down. Heh, the little princess had so much poison pumped into her, she had to have more shit running through her veins than a toxic waste dump. In the end, all it took was a one of Kurubachi's bombs to knock her out." Then Suzumebachi threw Sakura's head down.

The medic nin was about to spit out an insult when she felt a covert beetle slip something into her hands, 'A soldier pill?'

Shino was thankful he had his overcoat and glasses to hide his emotions, but the young Bug Master still worked hard keep his remaining Kikaichu under control. Unfortunately, the hissing from the protective beetles could still be heard from where the Kamizuru nin were watching.

Suzumebachi laughed to see the boy struggle to keep his cool and walked up to where Kurubachi was holding Kurenai, whose hand was already tightly closing on her chakra pill.

"Now this one," The Iwa kunoichi slowly ran a hand down Kurenai's cheek, "She was a good girl and went down with only one dose." The tiny twitch on the Aburame's face made Suzumebachi chuckle then quick as a flash she forcefully rammed her kneecap into Kurenai's lower abdomen.

Shibi snarled under his collar, while the brunette cried out loud, not from pain, but worry for the growing fetus.

"Oopsy, my knee slipped," The bitch sneered as all the Leaf shinobi glared hatefully at her. Even her cousins stared in shock that she would do such a thing.

'To hell with waiting for Jiraiya,' Shibi reached his hand out to Shino, who whipped out the Tsuchikage's forbidden scroll from his backpack and threw it to his father.

The three shinobi paled considerably as they recognized the scroll in the Aburame's hand and to their horror, he slapped on an exploding tag.

"Now," Shibi growled up at the Kamizuru, "We'll be doing the talking."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto

Thanks for the great reviews shae, Ahmenet, Goatis, devoid69, Kuri Hana, earthbender68, Shelbycybor016, twiggy-shino, kaotic321, Soubi Shoukyaku, and benswife. I'm glad you guys like it.

Well, it looks like next week will be the last chapter, (sniffles). But I plan on making it a long one with lotsa fluff and lemons. There's none in this chap though. Sorry:-(

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twelve**

"Here's what's going to happen," Shibi heard the Kamizuru gasp when he lifted two fingers up to his face in preparation to activate the exploding tag, "We are going to trade both kunoichi for the Tsuchikage's scroll at the same time."

A tick developed on the right side of Suzumebachi's face as she took in the sight of her grandfather's precious jutsu in the filthy Aburame's hand, 'I've been waiting too long for vengeance! Like hell, I'll let the bastard rob me of that.' There was a few minutes of tense silence as Suzumebachi tried to think of a way to get back that scroll.

"An exchange then," she spat out and lifted Sakura up, "We'll give you the kunoichi and then we go our separate ways."

Jibachi frowned at his cousin, "Really? Just like- HRHM!" The blond man bit down on one fist as he tried to sooth his crushed foot from Suzumebachi's sharp heel while still hanging on to Sakura.

'Tch,' Inner Sakura sneered at her captors, 'I thought Iwa-nin were supposed to be feared.'

Kurubachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pulled up Kurenai as he readied for the exchange, but he was held back by Suzumebachi.

The Iwa-kunoichi looked down at the Aburames, "We'll hand you the medic first. You throw us the scroll. Then you'll get the other one."

"And why would I do that," snapped Shibi, "All I need to do is say a single word and this forbidden jutsu is turned into dust."

"And all I need to do is move a finger," Suzumebachi motioned to Kurubachi, who poised a kunai to cut across Kurenai's neck.

The Aburame grit his teeth and lowered his hand, "Very well."

Jibachi grabbed Sakura from behind her neck with one hand, dragged the girl to the dome's edge and reached out one hand, "Throw it to me."

Shibi threw the forbidden scroll to Jibachi, who in turn tossed the shackled medic down the dome hive.

Trying to keep her bearings, Sakura bumped and rolled down the slippery slope, but Shino was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. He carried her back where his father waited and gently placed the other Chuunin on the forest floor.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan," said the young Aburame as he helped removed the last bit of wax from her wrists and ankles.

"Yes, Shino-kun," the medic stood up and glared at the satisfied Kamizuru, "But we need to get Kurenai-sensei now." She pulled out the blue soldier pill from Shino's Kikai and crunched it between her teeth.

"Working on that" grumbled Shibi then he raised his voice, "Now for the other."

Swearing at her cousin, Suzumebachi tore off the exploding tag as soon as Jibachi handed it to her then she nodded at Kurubachi.

The man removed the kunai then kicked the brunette off the dome, "It's been a fun date, 'Anko'!"

Hissing each time her body hit the hive wall, Kurenai spun around on her trip down then felt strong arms wrap around her. Her senses filled with the familiar scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. Kurenai looked up into Shibi's dark glasses and sighed into his shoulder as he body-flickered to the rest of the team.

After breaking off the last of the beeswax from the brunette's limbs, Shibi handed Kurenai and Sakura his spare kunai, "Keep on your toes. It's going to get interesting from here on out."

Smirking at Shibi's serious tone, Kurenai quickly ate her pill and rolled her rejuvenated arms, "That suits me just fine!"

Shibi walked to the head of the team and shouted aloud, "As agreed, we will go our separate ways."

The Kamizuru men looked quite satisfied to leave things as is and began to walk away, but Suzumebachi held up an arm to stop them.

'Some people are so damn predictable,' Shibi's small smile was hidden under his high collar and he watched the Iwa kunoichi glare hatefully down at him.

With a twitching smirk, Suzumebachi stretched her arms out on either side and her flexed fingers, cracking knuckles in anticipation, "I predicted the demise of The Aburame and his Heir. I intend to make it come true."

Jibachi quickly ran back to his cousin's side and whispered harshly, "Don't be a fool, Suzumebachi! Your hatred is clouding your judgment!"

Nodding at the other man's assessment, Kurubachi came up from the other side and laid a sympathetic hand on the kunoichi's shoulder, "He's right! We have what we've been searching for all these years. We need to go!"

"NO," she shook off her cousins and stepped forward pointed to The Aburame, "He was there when our clan came to ruin. He helped destroy the lives of our parents, our futures, even the next generation. If all it takes to restore the honor of the Kamizuru Clan is killing just these two, then I say it's a done deal!"

She spun around to face the men and pulled them close, "All three of us have worked so hard to get to the level we are now and with grandfather's scroll, we can do it!"

"Ah yes," interrupted Shibi, "About that scroll. I'm afraid I can't let you have it."

Suzumebachi sneered as she held the item up, "I already have it, baka. You lost!"

The Aburame openly grinned at the confused Kamizuru, "On the contrary, I have never failed a mission in years and I don't intend to now!" He held two fingers up and activated the hidden exploding tag.

The Iwa kunoichi felt searing heat fill her palm from the inside of the scroll, "NO!" She threw it into the air before the three of them were caught in the explosion.

"AAHHHH!" Now all three Kamizuru shinobi were enraged to see their grandfather's forbidden technique consumed in a huge fireball and drop to the ground as pitiful ash.

The Leaf nin readied themselves in defensive positions when they heard the furious roars from the Kamizuru. Before the smoke cleared, thousands of bees barreled down upon the Konoha shinobi, filling the air with senbons and ear-splitting buzzing.

The kunoichi were about to jump in the air to avoid the poison needles, but the Aburames simply raised their hands and the Kikaichu flew out to create a protective spinning dome around all four shinobi. The fierce airflow deflected all the senbons in random directions, leaving the Leaf nin safe.

Shibi called back to his son, "We need to drop the shield, Shino!"

The Kikaichu broke their cycling to reveal several of Kurubachi's bombing bees heading straight for them. Shibi and Shino quickly ordered their beetles to return and the Leaf nin tensed to dodge the bombs, except Sakura, who turned to the other Chuunin.

"Got any spare tags?"

Quickly calculating the bees' positions, the pink kunoichi lifted a kunai with a burning tag attached and she threw it at a particular bee in the middle of the forward cluster. The sky lit up with a rapid chain reaction of explosions circling from the front right and around the Leaf nin to end at their left side.

Inner Sakura grinned as she took in her handiwork, 'This one was better than in the Land of Snow.'

"Heh," the medic nin smirked as the others picked themselves off the ground and stared at her, "A ready made Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu. Gotta love it!"

When the heat blast receded, the Iwa nin removed their arms from their faces to see several treetops in the distance burning and the Leaf shinobi still standing.

"Kurubachi, you're with me," hissed Suzumebachi as she readied to summon her giant hornet, "Jibachi, take out the Chuunin."

Suzumebachi and Kurubachi jumped on to her giant hornet as it rose out the smoke, while Jibachi slid down the hive, lifting his arms wide to release more insects.

Shino jumped in front of Sakura and his Kikaichu rushed from his coat to battle with the bees. Jibachi sped past the fighting mass of insects and attacked the waiting Chuunin. The young Aburame blocked the first few kunai slices, but the shoulder of his coat tore on the sharp edge.

The blond man sneered as Shino backed away to glance at his coat, "Thought you would have gotten better since I last saw you, brat!"

"How would you know," murmured Shino as he adjusted his coat and went into a fighting stance, "Last time I let my teammates do all the fighting. I was twelve years old and I didn't even have to lift a finger to outsmart you bakas."

Jibachi growled and dove for the young Aburame, who leaned to the side, caught the man's wrist twisted the arm, then slammed the heel of his palm into the exposed elbow. The Iwa nin grit his teeth as he held back the pain, spun around to free his arm and kicked out at Shino.

The giant hornet flew over Jibachi and Shino's heads, heading for where Shibi and Kurenai waited for their opponents. Suzumebachi instructed her hornet to dive bomb the Jounin with massive spews of honey in hopes of trapping them to the forest floor.

Shibi and Kurenai weaved from side to side, making sure to avoid the splashes so as not to have their movement hindered by the sticky tendrils.

Kurubachi waited until the hornet made a close enough pass and he flickered away from Suzumebachi and appeared right behind Kurenai.

Feeling his presence immediately, the kunoichi dropped and circled her leg around to trip the bearded man, but he bounced just out of her radius.

Up in a burned out tree, Jiraiya looked down at the fighting shinobi, "Tch! They started the party without me!" The Senin glanced at the Jounin, who seemed to be holding their own against Suzumebachi and Kurubachi.

Then he hopped over to another tree to get a better look at the Chuunin. Sakura was keeping a safe distance and waiting for the right moment to intercede, while Shino taking a few blows to the stomach from Jibachi. Jiraiya looked overhead to see the cloud of Kikaichu and summoned bees still battling in mid-air with the occasional insect falling to the ground.

The Senin rubbed his chin with one hand, "Hmmm, looks like the boy is a little too dependent on his beetles. Aw well, a tiny bit of help won't hurt." He flickered to the ground and picked up a few pebbles then jumped back into a tree. He pulled one hand back and side swiped a pebble at the back of Jibachi's head.

"Argh," wincing slightly the man reached up to rub his head.

Shino kicked his foot across Jibachi's face and the man fell back a few meters to drop to the ground so he could regroup.

"You need to pay more attention to the fight instead of the mullet," said the young Aburame as Jibachi slowly got back on his feet.

Jiraiya then turned back to where Kurenai was dodging Kurubachi's bombs. The Kamizuru was keeping the kunoichi on her toes, barely getting a second to hold her hands up for a jutsu. The Toad Senin body flickered to where the Jounin was fighting Kurubachi and tapped his bottom lip in thought.

"Let's see, what can I do here," He grinned when an idea popped into his head, "Hah! Why not! Naruto's jutsu has to be good for something." Jiraiya jumped into a tree behind Kurenai but well in Kurubachi's view.

The Iwa nin was too busy trying to kill the brunette to notice Jiraiya until he saw a huge puff of smoke in a tree. The bearded man glanced into the sparse foliage to see a naked lady with a huge white mane and red streaks down her cheeks posing seductively against the tree trunk.

"Wha-wha-what the fuck?!" Kurubachi sputtered and gaped at the nude woman winking valentines then blowing kisses in his direction.

All of a sudden, Kurubachi found himself trapped against a tree with vines wrapped tightly around him. He looked up to see Kurenai rising above him with a kunai reared back to slice his neck. He quickly bit down on the inside of his cheek and broke away from the genjutsu in time to only get his cheek cut.

The Iwa nin looked back into the tree to see it empty then lifted his kunai in time to block Kurenai's stab, "That is one _nasty_ genjutsu you have!"

Kurenai frowned before she burst into a whirlwind of pink petals, surprising the man again. He automatically kicked out from behind to find nothing. Kurubachi spun around, waiting for her attack and when nothing happened figured she ran off.

"Tch, Konoha kunoichi are quick to run!" He headed towards Suzumebachi where she was soaring through the sky on her hornet to avoid the Aburame's Kikaichu chasing after her.

Then Kurubachi noticed a shadow at his feet shrinking at a fast pace, he looked up to see the flat of Kurenai's boot baring down on his face.

The brunette braced for the shock wave of pain that ran through her leg when Kurubachi's skull impacted with her boot then bounced off him to land a meter away.

Blood and teeth flying in the air, Kurubachi crumpled to the ground from the instant concussion.

Kurenai waited a few minutes in a crouch to make sure he didn't pull a substitution on her then stood up, satisfied that the man was out cold.

A distance away, Jibachi was getting more angry by the second when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere in the fight. The young Aburame was quick with his defense, despite only moving when necessary and without their insects, neither was going to make headway. Then the Iwa nin noticed the pink kunoichi waiting in the wings.

A wicked grin crossed Jibachi's face and before Shino realized what the man had planned, the shinobi flashed from sight to re-materialize, pressing the edge of his kunai against Sakura's neck.

Shino growled at the man taking the coward's way out, "I am your opponent, Kamizuru. Leave her out of it."

"Actually, Shino-kun," Sakura looked remarkably calm for almost having her neck slit.

A gloved fist slammed into Jibachi from the right, sending the man back into a tree trunk, "I've got it." Her clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a smirking Sakura ready for her turn to fight.

Shino nodded at Sakura then turned to see how his Kikaichu were doing. The cloud of insects had decreased in number and from the amount of dead bees on the forest floor, it looked like the Kikai were winning.

Forgetting about the young Aburame, Jibachi rushed at the kunoichi and threw everything he had into finishing off the pink-haired girl. She was twice as agile as the brat, but for some reason she was reserved about landing any hits. Hoping to take advantage of her hesitancy, he dropped his guard and openly attacked the kunoichi.

She backed up quickly in order to avoid his rapid punches until her back hit a tree.

"Nowhere to go now, Pinky," Jibachi swung his leg around only to have it caught and held tight by the girl's hand.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the struggling man, "Stop calling me that!" She kicked her chakra-enhanced leg up the fork of his pants.

'Hoohaa,' Inner Sakura pumped a fist in the air, 'I always wanted to do that!'

Watching Jibachi soar high over his head from Sakura's Painful Sky Leg, Shino winced and mumbled, "Note to self... Don't call her, Pinky."

Noticing a familiar humming not far off, the young Aburame looked up to see the rest of his Kikaichu return victorious and slip under his coat to recoup in his body.

Sakura ran up to Shino, "Everything accounted for, Shino?" He nodded and they both took off to find what happened to the Jounin. It wasn't long before they came across Kurenai, who was limping slightly from her fight with Kurubachi.

"Let me take care of that, Sensei. Why don't you lean on that tree," Sakura knelt down to heal the brunette's bruised heel and aching joints.

As the medic's chakra soothed her foot, Kurenai glanced at Shino, "What happened to Jibachi?"

"I wouldn't worry about him," said Shino to his Sensei, "He's too busy singing soprano to be a problem."

"All done," Sakura hopped up, "How's it feel?"

Kurenai tested her leg and smiled, "Now let's go help Aburame-sama."

The Chuunin followed their superior who led them to the last place she saw Shibi and they stopped at a newly made clearing. The ground was covered in sticky honey globs and trees had been knocked down by the Iwa kunoichi's hornet which now fumbled uselessly on the ground. After a few more seconds, the hornet left behind it's mistress in a puff of smoke.

Huffing for air, Shibi was leaning on his knees in the middle of the field with several meters between him and the Kamizuru. Suzumebachi was struggling to pull herself up, spitting out dirt and wiping blood from a cut on her forehead.

Being careful to avoid the honey, the Leaf nin rushed to their leader's side.

"You okay, Shibi," asked Kurenai all the while keeping one eye on the scowling Iwa kunoichi.

The Aburame straightened up and nodded, "I'm fine. What of the others?"

"Not dead," reported Sakura, "But definitely out of commission."

Suzumebachi screamed in frustration to find out that her cousins had failed her and now she was going to lose what little honor she had left, once again to the hands of the Aburames, "You think I'm done for? You think there's nothing left for me to do but run? THINK AGAIN!"

She wiped off some blood from the cut on her head and pressed her hand to the ground. Vast clouds and Suzumebachi's maddening laughter filled the forest then a wind gust from an unknown source pushed the smoke away to unveil a Queen Bee.

"Ah-hah hahaha," The Iwa kunoichi's insane crowing shot out at the Konoha shinobi as she balanced herself on the summon, "Guess who opened the scroll the very second she got her hands on it!"

The thing was twice the size of Suzumebachi's normal hornet and it's wings spanned across the darkening sky.

Slowly tipping his head back, Shibi gawked as he took in the size of Suzumebachi's new summon, "Big."

Shino nervously adjusted his sunglasses, "Very big."

'Big, my ass!' screamed Inner Sakura while pointing the new insect, 'That thing's fucking HUGE!'

"Look out," shouted Kurenai when she noticed the Queen Bee begin to fly in their direction. The Leaf nin jumped away from the monstrosity leaving behind a wake of devastation just by the airflows. The four shinobi ended up rushing to anchor themselves in the trees for safety.

Once again, gigantic gossamer wings heaved in the air and stirred up whirling dust devils that tore whole pieces right out of tree trunks. While trying to hold on to the trees, the Leaf nin had trouble avoiding limbs and boulders ripped from the ground from each gust of the Queen's wings.

"Time to re-write history," Suzumebachi screeched on top of the summon, who was wondering what noisy creature was on dancing it's head, then noticed the rush of fear pheromones filling it's senses. It turned to find the four Leaf shinobi readying themselves for battle.

The Aburames sent out their Kikaichu at once in hopes of draining the Queen of it's chakra, but one wave of it's wings sent the beetles flying back to the ground.

Kurenai and Sakura pushed chakra into their feet to springboard off the treetops then onto the Queen.

Suzumebachi sneered as she stood on the head of the Queen and simply let the kunoichi have their fun.

Kurenai tried to slice through the body, but the hardened skin was like armor and her kunai didn't even make a dent. Sakura slammed her fist down on the Queen's midsection then tried a Painful Sky Kick, but all it did was make the summon buck, sending the Leaf kunoichi back to the ground.

Suzumebachi was quick in grabbing the antennae before she was thrown off like the other kunoichi then she loosened her obi and tied herself securely to the Queen.

Hanging off the Queen's antennae, Suzumebachi pointed to the four shinobi on the ground, "Enough playing around! Use your Stinger jutsu!"

The Queen reared into the sky to spit out a flood of beeswax. It didn't even bother aiming, but filled the forest for a kilometer radius with the sticky substance that quickly hardened to a thick shell. Then the summon turned around and launched it's huge stinger nearby the Leaf nin. It buried itself past the beeswax and deep into the ground. As soon as the Queen shot out her stinger, it used the last of Suzumebachi's chakra to create another.

The Aburame looked at the top of the stinger in the ground to see a shuddering white sac filled with poisonous gas, "Sakura where's your anti-venom from Tsunade-sama?" Shibi and Shino knew they already had a natural immunity to the Iwa poison, but the kunoichi were a different matter.

The medic quickly dug into her pack and came up with nothing,"It's not here! The Kamizurus must have taken it!"

"Oh fuck," whispered Kurenai.

Shibi pointed upwind of the stinger, "Both of you, get out of here now!"

But before the kunoichi could put chakra into the feet, the venom gland burst open sending out a cloud of poison into the air.

Inner Sakura waved a hand and wheezed from the gas, 'Somebody crack a window. It's a silent, but deadly!'

The cloud covered the forest first then rose to even the Queen's height, blanketing it and Suzumebachi with toxins.

Kurenai and Sakura were immediately overcome with the poison, falling unconscious into the men.

The Aburames cradled the women close to keep them from dropping out of the trees, all the while coughing uncontrollably from the dense gas.

Up in the air, the Queen remained unaffected by her venom, but Suzumebachi was coughing up a storm like the Aburames.

Feeling somewhat disoriented from her summon's technique, the Iwa kunoichi managed to catch a glimpse of the Konoha shinobi below.

"Now! Kill them now!" She nearly choked giving out that command, but the Queen readily obeyed by surging upwards to greater heights.

The heaving wings pushed the poison gas away, giving the Leaf nin some much needed air, then dove down at the tiny shinobi below.

Off in a far corner of the forest, Jiraiya hummed as he surveyed the giant Queen Bee climb in the sky, "Hmmm, not nearly as big as it should be... she's probably not skilled enough with her chakra for the real Tsuchikage's summon. Still it's impressive that she managed to decipher the scroll. Tch, nothing for it then." Shrugging, he bit down on his thumb and pressed the blood to the ground, causing the jutsu pattern to spread out from his hand.

Before Suzumebachi and her new Queen Bee could deliver the final blow, a long studded tongue appeared from the side, wrapped itself tightly around the summon.

With Suzumebachi scrambling to untie her obi, she screamed bloody murder the entire way as the tongue rolled the Queen right into the waiting mouth of a red toad four times bigger than the bee.

"OOOWAH," yelled Gamabunta as his yellow eye looked up at Jiraiya, "Th-tupid thing sth-tung my th-ongue. Dthamn it! Now I'm gonnah have ta' geth anothah sth-tud!"

The Toad Sage sighed and stamped on the toad's head, "Well, if you would just swallow faster instead of eating them so slowly, you wouldn't have that problem!"

Gamabunta shrugged, "I can'th help it! All that royal th-elly they feed the Queenths giveths 'em sth-uch a ni-the fatthy unther-belly!" Then he continued to enjoy the delicacy he hadn't been able to acquire in decades.

Jiraiya then jumped off Gamabunta's head and landed next to the kunoichi. He reached into his pouch for the spare anti-venom and tipped the liquid into each kunoichi's mouth.

"Jiraiya-sama," Sakura blinked as she woke up then rubbed her eyes to be sure she wasn't hallucinating, "What's he doing here?"

Kurenai massaged her temples and shrugged, "Hell if I know. Is that Gamabunta? And what is he eating?"

CHOMP! SQUASH!

"Ewwww," Kurenai and Sakura were already feeling queasy as it was. They didn't need to see that tiny bit of gold obi flapping out of the toad's lips. Then they tried to hold back their retching when all could hear the Queen Bee's innards spurting from the hardened outter skin.

CRUNCH! CA-RUNCH! Shibi and Shino cringed when they noticed vast amounts of insect-peppered drool hang off one corner of Gamabunta's mouth to drop on the ground with a splash.

The giant toad's bottom jaw rounded slowly as it savored the deliciously sweet snack with just a hint of salt and slightly bitter aftertaste.

As the Senin shook his head in disgust, he felt Shibi's hand tap him on the shoulder.

"No offense meant, Jiraiya-sama, but could you send Gamabunta back. He's making all the Kikai nervous."

The Toad Senin waved his hands in apology, "Of course! Of course! If you're quite finished with your snack, Gamabunta, it's time to head on home!"

"But I justh goth here! I wanth to thake a look around," the toad summon continued to protest loudly until the Queen's poison that lace it's body began to enter his system.

The giant toad lifted his forward webbed foot and watched it make tracers in front of his eyes, "Whoooaah! I've never sth-een it do THAT before. Heh heh, freeaaky. Wow, look ath all the colorsth. The colorsth! They're sth-ooo... intens-the!"

The Leaf nin stared at the tripping out toad until Jiraiya sighed and released Gamabunta, who finally disappeared in a huge column of smoke.

"So sorry about that," chuckled the Senin, "Gambunta can get a little unpredictable when it comes to food. NOW!" The man clapped his hands together and gave each kunoichi a happy pat on the head.

"Why don't we get the both of you to the hotel for nice hot baths and soft warm beds!"

Kurenai blinked as she waited for the come-on and got nothing, "What? You're not going to pinch my butt or beg me for a kiss?"

Jiraiya perked up, "Why? Do you want me to? Uh, I mean, no no. I'm passed that now, Kurenai-san. You just head on back to town and get some rest. Lots and lots of rest!" The man blew a sigh of relief when Shibi's Kikaichu receded back into his long overcoat.

Inner Sakura had her arms crossed and toe tapping, 'Did everyone in all of the five shinobi countries know that we're pregnant, but us!'

Sakura and Kurenai shared a frowning glance, but sighed as they shrugged off the Senin's obvious behavior.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's get you in bed," Shino lifted Sakura up with both hands and swept her up in his arms. Cradling her closely, he carried the young kunoichi off to the city, where the buildings were turning on their lights and the night life was starting to get into full swing.

Gently taking the brunette by the hand, Shibi wrapped her arm under his and they both jumped away, heading towards the town lights.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto

Many thanks to benswife, Soubi Shoukyaku, Goatis, Angels Falls8, kaotic312, Shae, Tinkerbelltay14, Fairy of Anime, earthbender068, LoveShinoHateTemari, and SnowLion no Miko.

Sorry it's a bit late, but like promised, it's pretty long. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favoriting, and encouragement during this fun ride. And for those of you who don't mind OC stories, you can check out my upcoming projects: "Ain't Karma A Bitch" Chapter Three and, thanks to Logophobia's enthusiasm, it will be followed by "When I Grow Up".

Here's that lemon warning again! And a special thanks to Amysama on AFF for a fabulous idea!

Enjoy:-)

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once they got to suite forty-two, Shibi insisted that Kurenai take a shower right away.

The brunette pinched at her dress and sniffed, "I don't smell that sweaty, do I?"

"To wash off the poison," chuckled the Aburame as he threw off his coat then led the woman to the bathroom, "I expect Shino is telling the same thing to Sakura so don't feel bad. I'll start filling the hot tub so you can relax properly."

Kurenai was about to say that the hot tub might not be a good idea when she saw him automatically adjust the water temperature to be a bit cooler. Shrugging, the brunette proceeded to peel her dirty clothes off.

From behind his shades, Shibi enjoyed watching Kurenai undress then made himself comfortable on the tub edge as the brunette's silhouette moved along the light blue shower curtain. He perked up when Kurenai turned the water off and picked up a dry towel for her.

"Thank you," she noticed his still clad state and pouted, "Aren't you going to join me?"

He shook his head and lifted a loofah sponge, "I mean to pamper you tonight and I will." The Aburame smiled to see her glance down and blush prettily.

Sitting on the tub's edge, Shibi waited for Kurenai to twist her hair up in a bun before gently scrubbing her neck. Then he moved to her porcelain shoulders and along both arms. When he leaned in for arms, his lips trailed over the back of her neck with soft kisses.

Sighing in lust, the brunette turned so they could kiss properly and she drew him closer to deepen the lip lock.

Then to his surprise, she wound her arms around his neck to pull him into the tub with her, clothes and all. Kurenai laughed uncontrollably as she watched Shibi rush up to the surface and sputter for air.

"Looks like you joined me after all!"

Throwing his glasses off, he growled playfully and hit the water with one hand to splash in retaliation. Giggling, she splashed him back. He lunged across the tub to trap her between his arms and against the side, then proceeded to kiss along her neck once more.

Wrapping her arms around Shibi shoulders, Kurenai relished his attentions and didn't care when she felt him create a new hickey, "Maybe it's time to head for the bed."

"Good idea," he murmured then gave her another kiss, before she stepped out and grabbed towels for the both of them.

Kurenai giggled to see his clothes cling to his body then out right guffawed to see him waddle slightly from the soaked clothing. Smirking, the Aburame took his wet shirt off, twisted it rapidly between both hands, and snapped one end on her bare bottom.

She squeaked at the sting and quickly covered up with a towel before he could snap her again.

Taking the rest of his wet clothes along the way, Shibi chased a giggling Kurenai out the bathroom and into the bed. She jumped to the middle of the bed where he loomed over and pressed her to the bed.

"Oh," she gasped when Shibi slid down her body to wrap his tongue over a nipple then felt him crawl backwards to lift her a knee over his strong shoulders and lower his mouth to her folds.

The Aburame moved at an infuriating slow pace and every time he felt her body begin to tense around his fingers, he would break away for a kiss from her lips. Each time he did that, Kurenai wanted to scream at him to make up his mind, but then he would go back to tasting her to the edge of a climax.

After doing this several times, Shibi finally increased the pressure with more fingers and quickened the pace against her G-spot and clitoris. Kurenai cried out with abandon when her release crashed through her at powerful speed. As Shibi tasted her resulting flow, his Kikaichu registered that a fair amount of the toxins were leaving Kurenai's body through her arousal.

Shibi grinned as he watched Kurenai's bosom heave and her body shudder in ecstasy, 'What a perfect way to help her with detoxing!'

When she floated down from her high, she expected to see Shibi rise above to take her, but found him still lounging below, not bothering to take his fingers out. When he was sure she recovered fully, he started the process again.

Gently continuing on, he built on the previous climax to quickly bring her to another much longer and then a third that seemed to bleed into the next. After that, Shibi looked up to see Kurenai a blubbery mess and sweating, inadvertently rid herself from more of the toxins.

Desire finally taking over, Shibi climbed over Kurenai to plunge himself into her, relishing in the incredibly slick and over-heated walls pulsing around his length. Moaning at the wonderful feeling of moving inside the exhausted brunette, it didn't take Shibi long to lose his control and reach his peak.

Kurenai pulled Shibi close as his groans filled her ears then felt his length twitch a few times from within before he collapsed on top of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning during breakfast, Sakura passed her healing chakra over Kurenai's arms and back to help remove as much of toxins as possible then quirked her pink head to one side, "I know you didn't get hit with as much poison when we first encountered the Kamizuru, Sensei, but you don't have nearly the amount as I expected you to have."

Shibi grinned proudly into his tea while Kurenai merely blushed and continued to guzzle down a liter of water, attempting to replace all the fluids she lost the night before.

The young medic sighed as she did her best to neutralize the poisons still clinging to the inside of her body, "This stuff just does not want to go away and even though you don't have much left, Kurenai-sensei, we both still have trace amounts left in our blood system. Not enough to kill us, mind you, but it will take some time for it to leave our bodies entirely."

Shino frowned slightly as he picked at his breakfast, until his father motioned for him to lean in for a secret. Kurenai tried her best to ignore the quick glances thrown her way by the Aburames as they whispered back and forth.

Inner Sakura eyed the whispering shinobi and crossed her arms, 'Whenever they do that, it's either something really good or really bad. I hate being left in the dark!'

Feeling a little unsettled from the whispers and smirks thrown her way as well, Sakura muttered out one side of her mouth, "What's going on Sensei?"

"Ummm," Before Kurenai could say anything, Shino stood up from the table and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to go 'Pack'," He eagerly pulled the baffled girl through the door, "We'll meet you in the lobby in a couple hours."

The Jounin bit back their snickers, when they heard Sakura's voice from the hallway, "But we already packed up our stuff, Shino!"

As the group traveled from Bird Country to the Sand outpost, the Aburames were still worried about the kunoichi, especially from the slower pace the women seem to be keeping. They would occasionally take breaks to make sure the kunoichi drank more fluids and eat the high fiber foods Sakura bought at the city market before they left, but it didn't seem to make a difference in their energy levels.

Luckily, word had gotten out about their previous encounter and the Rain nin patrolling the border wisely decided to stay on their side. So the team went on to the outpost without incident and arrived to see Sabaku Temari waiting for them at the gate.

"Aburame-sama. Sarutobi-sama," The kunoichi bowed and smirked at the two Chuunin, "Welcome back, Shino and Sakura. The last time you two came through here things got very interesting."

Walking up to the Sand kunoichi, Shino looked around, "Yes, it was. It will be again, if Kankuro pushes his luck."

"No need to worry, Bug Boy," Temari laughed out loud then put her hands on her hips, "My little brother finished his duties here and is back at Suna. This week is my turn, but it certainly helps to have visitors to relieve the boredom."

"Come along," She waved a hand and led them into the building, "I'm sure you all remember where everything is, along with your rooms."

They all followed Temari into the canteen and recognized the face behind the food counter.

The young Sand Genin was still there. She was wiping down the counter when she looked up and squeaked when she recognized Kurenai from before, "Sumenasai, Temari-sama, but I'm not feeling so well tonight."

Temari raised a blond eyebrow, "Oh, you look fine to me and you certainly survived drills this morning."

"Oh oh, right," the Sand Genin hopped on one foot, "A cramp! Oh horrible leg cramps. They sneak up on you, don't cha know."

Sakura was about to offer her assistance, when her inner self clamped her own mouth shut.

Everyone watched with amusement as the girl held her knee up and hopped on one foot out the canteen, "I'm sure you know where everything is Temari-sama. Please excuse me all and have a good night!" Then the Genin dropped her foot on the ground so she could run off as fast as possible.

"I think she remembers you," Shibi murmured to Kurenai, who was barely able to hold back her snickers.

After Temari scrounged up some ready made food from the pantry, the Leaf shinobi were given a hot meal then shown to their rooms.

The blond kunoichi smirked when she watched Shino follow Sakura into one room then Shibi with Kurenai into the other, "Heh heh, Kankuro is going to blow a gasket. I can't wait to tell him!"

Early the next morning, the Sand shinobi provided the team some escort just beyond their borders into River Country. Before it was time to say farewell, Temari walked along side Sakura, who was busy guzzling down an entire bottle of water, and quietly pulled her to the side.

"How did you do it," the blond asked Sakura who blinked in confusion at what exactly Temari was asking about, "From what I heard from Kankuro, Shino was moving too slow to properly court you, but now you two are practically inseparable."

"OH," Relieved, the young medic giggled behind one hand, "Actually, it was because of Kankuro-san that Shino decided to take our friendship further. Nothing like healthy competition to get a boy interested in what he might miss out on."

Temari sighed forlornly, "Ahhh, I see now. Too bad. I don't think anything could get lazy Shika off his ass and ask me out on a real date, instead of a 'Troublesome lunch' or 'Dinner with the Sand woman'. He barely pays me any attention when he is with me. I wonder if he really wants to be a part of this Sand-Leaf Exchange. It was all his idea, you know."

Inner Sakura shook her head, 'Isn't it just like Shika to let everyone else assume that Temari was doing the pushing.'

"Huh," Sakura crossed her arms, "That's funny from what I understood Shika was taking the Exchange seriously because of you."

The blond kunoichi's eyes perked up slightly, "Really?"

Sakura gave Temari a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry I'll give Shikamaru a little talk to straightened this out and if that doesn't work... I'll think of something. He just needs the right motivation."

'Heh, stick a doobie in front of him and he might think of standing up from his cloud watching,' sneered Inner Sakura.

"Okay," Temari gave Sakura one of her rare grins and gave her a small hug, "Thank you, Sakura. And have a safe journey!"

Once the Sand shinobi disappeared to return for their outpost, the Aburame decided they should take an easier route to Tanzaku Gai for the sake of the kunoichi. It wasn't long before they come across a strange little cafe with a sign that rang warning bells in the minds of three shinobi.

"It's the Curry of Life Shop that Naruto told us about," said Sakura eagerly.

Shino nodded, "Yes, I remember him going on about that place and how Lee loves the food. But Neji and Tenten couldn't handle the spicy dish."

"Pfft," Kurenai crossed her arms, "I'm not surprised. You know how Hinata sputters just from soda burning down her throat. I can only imagine Neji falling flat on his back from anything remotely seasoned beyond salt and pepper."

The Aburame chuckled as he led the way inside, "That sounds like a five-star rating to me. Shall we?"

"Welcome to the Curry of Life Shop," said a bright eyed twelve year old boy with soft purple hair, "My name is Ranmaru and it would my pleasure to serve you." He bowed then directed them to a nearby table and they sat themselves comfortably.

The boy bustled off to the kitchen portion of the cafe where a little old lady was bopping the cook with a spoon repeatedly.

"Too much sake, too much sake! Do it again, Karashi!"

Ranmaru gathered up the clean plates and spooned generous amounts of rice on each, "Sanshou-baasan, we have customers. Do we still have your curry ready?"

Sanshou crossed her arms proudly, "Of course, go ahead and serve them, Ranmaru-kun. But you!"

She pointed the wooden spoon at her grandson, "You will dump out that slop and do it again!"

"Hai, Obaa-san," Karashi groaned and pulled on his thick mitts to carry the heavy pot outside.

The twelve year old carefully balanced four plates along his arms and expertly placed them in front of each person then bowed once more, "Please enjoy. I will be bringing more rice and water right away."

Seeing the plates already half full of rice, Sakura leaned over to Shino, "Technically, that's not a good sign."

"If you wish, Shino and I will taste the curries to see they're suitable, but a word of warning. We have a naturally high tolerance for spicy food."

Kurenai and Sakura nodded in understanding then watched both men take up their spoons to eat the first bites. The kunoichi watched the men like hawks as the Aburames consumed the curries.

Shibi tilted his head in thought then cleared his throat, "Piquant," He said with a rough voice.

The kunoichi swung over to Shino whose shoulders shook from a cough, "Quite tangy."

Then the women noticed how both men bent down to take advantage of the rice and water. There was a sigh of relief from the Aburames when Ranmaru left another big plate of rice and refilled the Aburames' water.

"Oh big men you are," teased Kurenai as she shared a smile with Sakura, "I guess since we're paying for four plates, we should give it a try."

The young medic shrugged, "Alright then."

This time it was the Aburames turn to scrutinize the kunoichi who gingerly lifted curry ladened spoons to their lips.

Kurenai gave a few coughs and a slight flush crossed her cheeks, "Wow! That's... that's... Delicious!"

The Aburames stared at the brunette who dove into the dish with more gusto then turned to see Sakura also diving in.

"It's burning my taste buds like the dickens," The girl mumbled as she shoveled another mouthful, "But Kami! It tastes just fantastic!"

Inner Sakura was suffering just as badly as the real one,'Yo, when are you gonna hit that rice! Some water would nice too!'

Kurenai nodded with Sakura, "I know what you mean. I shouldn't like it, but for some reason, I can't stop eating it!"

Shino leaned a little closer to the girl and noticed that her pale skin was now aglow and a tiny bit of sweat beading on her forehead. His Kikaichu picked up that she was sweating out what toxins were left over in her body. He looked over at his father who noted the same with Kurenai.

"Is it me or has it gotten really hot in here," Kurenai fanned herself, but continued to eat her curry while ignoring the rice.

Taking another bite of her dish, Sakura shook her head, "I don't think it's you, Sensei. Spicy foods can raise a person's temperature, kind of like activating your body's natural air conditioner."

'Of course,' Shibi's eyes opened wide and lifted a hand up, "Ranmaru-kun, we need another order!"

"And two more orders to go," added Shino.

It wasn't long before the Aburames willingly gave up their plates to their ravenous other halves and happily watched them finish detoxing their bodies in no time.

As the team gathered outside of the cafe, the kunoichi gushed about the meal to an ecstatic restaurant crew while Shibi and Shino's shoulders slumped when they foresaw themselves making several trips out to the Shop just to satisfy the pregnancy cravings of the kunoichi.

"Come on, Lee! Put some more back into it," said a bellowing voice from the road.

All heads turned to see two dust clouds rising in the air. As the runners neared the shop, the restaurant crew recognized the green clad figures kicking up dirt from their race. The crew rushed inside to start a fresh batch right away for their best customers.

The whirlwind of dust spun around the team, causing all to cough uncontrollably to clear their lungs.

"Ah hah! I win again, my youthful student," yelled Gai and automatically went into his nice guy pose.

"Oh no," both Sakura's groaned out loud.

Forgetting about his sensei worship for once, Lee skidded to a halt in front of the young medic and grinned happily, "Sakura-san! I never would have imagined seeing you here!"

Gai turned around to see the other Leaf jounin staring at him, "Aburame-sama. What a surprise! And Kurenai-san!" He immediately rushed up to the kunoichi on his knees and held up one hand.

"Crimson Blossom of my heart, how would you like to join me on a vigorous run around Konoha tomorrow morning before we train with the students."

The kunoichi frowned at the impossibility, "We're four days away from Konohakagure, Gai."

"With the power of youth, we can do it, Kurenai-san," encouraged the clueless Jounin.

'Great,' growled the Aburame as he stepped in front of the paling woman, 'Got rid of the dirty old man and now I have to deal with the Dodo, but then...'

Shibi looked up at the shop sign then to Gai, 'Even he has to be good for something.'

He pulled the Taijutsu master up from his knees and dragged him a short distance off, "Gai, how often do you make these little trips out here?" The Aburame watched the spandex-ed man frown in thought.

Gai put a fist on his hip, "When I am not on a mission, my youthful student and I run out to the Curry of Life shop every month... Sometimes more if Lee asks."

"Is that so," Shibi grinned under his collar, "How would you feel about bringing some extra curry home for the next nine months?"

Gai raised his fuzzy eyebrows, "Why nine months?"

The Aburame lowered his voice and nodded towards Kurenai, "Apparently Kurenai-chan loves the curry and would like to have some during her pregnancy."

It took a moment for the news to settle into the Taijutsu Jounin's thick skull, but it did hit home, "Oh..." Then he recovered with a toothy grin.

"Yosh," Gai gave a big thumbs up to the curious kunoichi and yelled out loud, "I would be honored to deliver curries for you, Kurenai-san!"

While Shibi was busy redirecting Gai away from Kurenai, Shino was having a devil of a time keeping Lee's enthusiasm for his Cherry Blossom under control.

"Lee, I happen to recall about three years ago, that Tenten had quite the crush on you," Shino watched the boy's eyebrows rise up under his bowl-cut hair, "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out on a date yet."

The young shinobi sighed as a sad frown crossed his face, "That may have been three years ago, but Neji has already asked the beautiful Tenten out for dinner last week. I am afraid, I am too late in my endeavors of love from her, BUT there is always Sakura-san!"

While desperately trying to find some other kunoichi to fob the bozo onto, Shino quickly pushed Sakura to the side, intercepting the Taijutsu expert, 'Hinata? No, she has enough problems with Naruto and Kiba. Ino? No, spoken for by Chouji.'

Inner Sakura bounced up and down on her toes, 'I know who we could dump him on!'

"You know, Lee-san," piped up Sakura as she peeked out from behind Shino's back, "Temari is available and from what I remember from our first Chuunin Exam, she was very impressed when you nearly beat Gaara."

Both Lee and Shino blinked in astonishment. Never in their lives had they thought the tough-as-nails blond to be easily impressed.

"Excuse us a moment, Lee," Shino grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her a distance away to whisper in her ear, "Temari was impressed?"

"No, but the look of shock is close enough for me," she murmured back.

The young Aburame scratched at one side of his face, "But what about Shikamaru? I understood he was quite taken with Temari."

Sakura nodded, "He is, but you know how the genius needs a little motivation get off his ass. Besides I'm sure Temari would love to have someone shower her with springtime love and adoration for once... Well, that or she'll enjoy trying to kill him."

By the time the young couple came back, Lee had given the Sand kunoichi some serious thought, "Yosh! I have decided to pursue the vivacious Temari and show her that my youthful passion is worthy of such a powerful kunoichi! Thank you, Shino-san and Sakura-san!" He bowed swiftly before heading into his favorite eaterie.

The young couple gave him fake smiles and happy waves until the boy disappeared into the Curry of Life Shop.

"He is so dead," whispered Sakura as the Chuunin turned to join the others waiting back at the road.

"Oh yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had already started to set on the following day when the four arrived in Tanzaku Gai and happily checked into a hotel that accepted both sexes. The kunoichi were still energized by last night's dinner of Curry and decided to head out for some shopping.

As Kurenai stopped in front of a store window showcasing maternity clothing, Sakura noticed a neon arrow pointing to a shop just around the corner and into a darkened alley.

"I wonder what's over there," asked the young Chuunin.

The brunette turned from her window shopping and looked down the alley. With a sly chuckle, she pressed a hand to Sakura's shoulder and pushed her down the street.

"That is a sex shop, Sakura-chan. They specialize in selling 'Marital Aids'."

Sakura raised her pink eyebrows, "Really? Maybe we should take a look?"

Laughing out loud, Kurenai shook her head, "For the most part, it's bogus. Trust me with a little imagination you can find all you need in a simple grocery store." She led the curious girl into the corner grocery store and fills the small shopping cart with interesting stuff Sakura never in her life would think to use in the bedroom.

"Hmmm," Kurenai looked over the items in the basket, "We're missing some stuff. Come on, I think they're in this aisle." The brunette grabbed a small bottle of sweet almond oil followed by a bottle of olive oil.

Kurenai pushed the cart until she found the stationary section, "And here is our last stop." She picked out a pink fluffy top pen and a simple deck of cards.

The check out lady looked over the various items then noticed the pink-haired girl picking up the pen, examining it very carefully, and looking rather baffled.

Kurenai smiled and gestured with a finger to the Chuunin scratching her head in confusion, "Passing on bedroom secrets to the next generation."

Sakura blushed when the check out lady smiled knowingly and gave her a wink.

When they walked out of the store, Kurenai pulled out the pack of cards from the bag, "You can have the rest Sakura-chan."

"That's all you want, Sensei?" She perused the various items in the bag.

Kurenai smirked, "That's all I need. It's amazing what one learns about someone when you play poker with them."

"Is that so," Sakura frowned in thought, "Then could I borrow the cards when you're done?"

Kurenai winced when she thought back to Team Eight's poker nights, "Um, depends. How good a poker player are you? 'Cause Shino's one hell of a card shark."

The young medic nin shrugged, "Show me the ropes and I'll pick it up."

"Then you're not ready yet," muttered the brunette, "Even if I show you all the tricks, he'll have you stripped naked in no time flat."

Sakura sneered as they walked across the street to their hotel, "And where is the downside to this?"

Shino perked up from watching the television when the room door opened and Sakura came through carrying a brown paper bag, "Welcome back. What have you got there?"

"Why don't you take a look and find out," she giggled and set the bag next to the complementary fridge. He picked himself off the couch and looked over the girl's shoulder to see her put in a small package of strawberries and some chocolate sauce. Then she placed two small bottles of oil, one almond and the other olive with the pink fluffy pen on the dresser.

Shino scratched his head in bewilderment, "Why did you buy a pen? The hotel provides free ones in the dresser over there."

The young medic murmured under her breath, "I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I thought you might like a back massage."

Shino grinned as he quickly threw his shirt off and flopped onto the bed, "You thought right."

Smiling at his reaction, Sakura picked up the last item in the bag and hid it on the other side of the bed, "Just relax, Shino-kun and let me do everything." She pulled his glasses from his eyes and carefully set them on the side table.

After straddling his waist, the pink-haired girl rubbed the spoonful of the almond oil in her hand, warming it up before pressing her palms onto his shoulders. The nutty aroma filled the air and Shino's body heat only increased the scent. Sakura lowered head to smell it better, taking a deep breath of the mixture of sweet and musky combination.

'Kurenai-sensei was right,' Sakura licked her lips and unbuttoned her top and unhitched her medic apron. Rubbing some more oil on her hands, she went back to massaging Shino's back. Rolling her thumbs into the young Aburame's muscles, her imagination began to fill her head with ideas.

Inner Sakura grinned when they came across one interesting idea, 'That one! We gotta do that!'

Getting off Shino, she unhooked her bra and removed the rest of her clothing. Curious as to what she was doing, the young Aburame looked over his shoulder to see Sakura completely naked and picking up the bottle of olive oil.

"Sakura-chan?" He quirked an eyebrow to see the pink kunoichi smirk as she rubbed the olive oil over her bosom and stomach.

"Lay back down, Shino-kun," she whispered and straddled his back once more.

Shino moaned as she bent forward and pressed her torso to his then spreading her hands along his arms, she slowly writhed on top of him, skin to skin. Getting just as excited as he was, Sakura had to hold herself back so she could try Kurenai-sensei's suggestion.

With his head still laying over his crossed arms, Shino frowned when he felt her body heat disappear again, "Sakura-chan, what are you doing now?" He saw her reach over the bedside to pick up what was left in the paper bag.

Taking the top off then vigorously shaking the can, she replied mischievously, "Oh I'm just opening a can of whip on your ass."

Snickering, he quickly flipped over so that the whipped cream landed his groin, causing Sakura to stick out her lower lip in a pout.

"I was going for that anyways," she lied and proceeded to cover him some more. She had to stop and brush her tongue along Shino's pelvis, before the cream melted off his hips.

Shino drew in a long breath as Sakura slowly consumed the whipped cream off his skin. Then he hissed when the girl engulfed his hardened member and sucked the cream off.

Sakura moaned when her taste buds savored the cream mixed with the scent of sweet almond oil and Shino's own musky flavor made it all the more delicious.

The young Aburame's voice shuddered with every vibration coursing from Sakura's mouth and onto his sensitive skin, "Oh Kami!"

"Mmmm," Sakura pulled up along his length then licked her lips, "I want more." Giggling, she sprayed more whipped cream.

He frowned when the warmth of Sakura's mouth was removed then a shiver of cold from the cream followed by more wet heat of her tongue circle the head of his member, causing a deep moan to rumble from Shino.

Unable to hold his lust back anymore, the young Aburame pushed Sakura off his length and rolled the girl onto her back then thrust inside her. Gasping at the sudden feeling of being filled so quickly, Sakura let Shino take over and rode the waves of pleasure until her orgasm had him moaning his own release.

Both Chuunin laid on the bed for a few minutes to recover then Sakura noticed the fluffy top pen, "Hmmm..." She reached out and picked it up. Turning over, she noticed that Shino's eyes were about to close for sleep. Sakura rapidly traced the fluffy tip up and down his torso.

"WHOAH!" Shino shot up from his hyper-sensitive skin getting tickled in a surprise attack.

Leaning on one elbow, Sakura grinned brightly, "So THAT'S what it's for!"

---------------------------------------

Shibi looked down to see a pack of cards slapped on the table before him, "What's this?"

"What's it look like," Kurenai sat down across from him with a smirk on her face, "I thought we'd try playing some poker."

The Aburame leaned back in his chair with a laugh, "Are you serious? Shino told me about his team poker nights and how every night the kids cleaned you out!"

"And as a result, I've cleaned house every kunoichi poker game at the Hokage's," The brunette smirked, "I've gotten better since the last time I played with rest of Team Eight. So I should be able to give you a suitable challenge. Besides, this is just for fun."

Shaking his head, Shibi opened up the plastic wrapping and started to cut the cards, "Alright then. Just for fun."

Happy that he took the bait, the brunette wiggled her eyebrows. "And what fun would a game be without risk?"

"Oh? What kind," He eye-balled her warily from behind his shades.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "They don't call it Strip Poker for nothing."

"I'll deal first," With an eager smile, Shibi expertly shuffled the cards then sent them flying through the air from one hand into the other.

Kurenai lost the first hand, but she expected that and didn't put up a fuss when Shibi insisted that her shorts would be the first to go. In fact, she was counting on it.

When the Aburame finished dealing out the next hand, she lifted her legs onto the table and crossed one on top of the other, being sure that a good amount of bare thigh was presented before him.

Shibi glanced between his cards and Kurenai's legs. He occasionally licked his lips in anticipation, knowing that he was a few hands away from removing that bikini peeking out at him. Once that was out of the way, then it was time to screw the game then...

Kurenai gave him a questioning look then chuckled when she felt another stare undress her.

What Shibi didn't realize was that with every leer at the brunette's legs, his cards would move just enough so that the kunoichi could see the reflection in the window behind him.

Disappointment didn't fully express what he felt when Kurenai immediately folded, gave up her sandal, and took the cards so she could deal. Quite determined to win the next round, he sent a Kikai to covertly hover behind the woman's shoulder. When it returned he found out that Kurenai had jack diddily, but her coy fiddling with a bra strap indicated that she planned on bluffing her way to a win.

"So Shibi..."

The man looked up to see her curl a lock of hair around one finger, "Yes?"

"How about we make this hand a little more interesting," Kurenai bit down on her bottom lip, while her hands moved to below the table and away from his view.

"How so?"

She smirked at his confusion, "A new bet. Loser has to go streaking through the ruins of the Tanzaku Castle."

"You're on!" It was suspicious that she still was smiling from his quick acceptance, instead of folding. So he sent out another Kikai just to be on the safe side.

He threw a couple cards in the discard pile and looked over the two cards Kurenai delt him. Something was off. His Kikaichu from hummed within and alerted him that the woman had activated a genjutsu. Shibi shifted his eyes around the room to see what was out of place. It wasn't until his Kikai pointed out his hand's high card was now a deuce, that he realized what Kurenai had done.

"You little cheat," Shibi threw his cards on the table and pulled his sunglasses down to glare at her.

She gasped in mock indignation, "Who me? Cheat?" Trying to think of a way out of her bet, Kurenai anxiously ran a hand through her hair and imagine her surprise to find a beetle.

"And what do you call this?"

Shibi coughed in one hand when the brunette held out a little Kikaichu on her open palm. It gave him an embarrassed wave with it's antennae.

"Well, what kind of shinobi would we be, if we didn't cheat?"

"Good point," sighed Kurenai, "So who won?"

Shibi crossed his arms and shrugged, "We were both caught, so by shinobi standards, we both lost."

"Shit."

"Yup."

The mugger turned monk was taking a moonlight walk down the path he used to frequent as a wayward thief, "Ah... to think I lived such a turbulent and unpredictable life, but no longer! From now on, I shall be a part of a greater good." Secure in the knowledge that he was no longer susceptible to the sins of the flesh, the monk continued reminiscing happily until he saw two strange figures laughing and running through the ruins.

Kurenai was so busy giggling and Shibi leering at the nude woman before him that the extra presence didn't register with either one. It wasn't until they were nearly upon the guy when Shibi's Kikaichu screamed out their final warning.

The monk's eyes bugged out when he saw two shinobi from his past streak past him then stop in the middle of the road, only noticing him at the last minute.

"Ahem, good evening," said Shibi as a blushing Kurenai sidled behind him to cover herself, "You seem familiar..."

The two shinobi shuffled nervously when the mugger sputtered, "Y-y-you again!" Then he fell backwards, passed out in a gushing nosebleed.

Kurenai stood up on her tiptoes to peer over Shibi's shoulder, "Did he faint because of me or..."

Shibi quickly pointed a finger at her, "Don't go there."

The kunoichi chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "What? You're not a yaoi fan?"

"Obviously," grumbled Shibi.

"Aw come on," she pressed him closer and continued her teasing, "I've seen those looks you give Hyuuga Hiashi."

The Aburame glared at her, "You mean of loathing and hatred."

"Tch, there goes that fantasy," Kurenai snapped her fingers in disappointment. Seeing the look of horror on the man's face, she laughed out loud then yipped when Shibi growled loudly at her. She took off running as he chased her further into the ruins.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as the team walked down the road leading from Tanzaku Gai to Konohakagure, the kunoichi shared a secret glance and nod that now would be a good time for their plan. Earlier that morning, they had a little tete-a-tete and decided a certain matter needed to be addressed before they finished the last leg of the trip.

Facing forward once more, Kurenai wrapped her arm around Shibi's, pulled him aside and quickened their pace until she was sure they were out of earshot.

"Shibi, you're not going to believe this, but I think Sakura-chan is pregnant. She's been getting these strange food cravings and mood swings for the past few days."

The man's eyes widened from behind his shades, "Is that so? What a surprise!"

Further behind the two Jounin, Sakura waited until the others were a good distance ahead then slipped her hand into Shino's to whisper his ear, "Shino-kun, when I checked Kurenai-sensei for her poison back at Bird Country. I found out that she's pregnant!"

"R-Really? Are you sure," Shino nervously looked away from Sakura to focus on a conveniently located blue sky.

"Quite sure," nodded the young medic, "I could hardly believe it myself when I found out. Can you imagine what she's going to do to your poor father, when she finds out? She's already a single mother. Imagine her with two babies to take care of!"

Up ahead, Kurenai leaned into Shibi, "How awful for that dear girl! She's only seventeen. Well by the time the baby comes she'll be eighteen, but still what will Shino-kun do when the Sakura-chan finds out? We all know she's got a mean right hook!"

"Kami," said the two kunoichi as the men found themselves sweating profusely under their overcoats, "I know I'd be pissed off as all hell, if I found myself in THAT situation."

Sakura shook her head with slight agitation in her voice, "I hope the baka proposes...

"Before she finds out she's pregnant," continued Kurenai as she patted Shibi's arm.

And to the men's horror, the kunoichi echoed ominously, "Or she'll feel trapped and hate him FOREVER!"

Realizing the need to circumvent a broken heart as well as broken bones, Shibi slowed to a stop in the middle of the road. Clearing his throat, he tugged off the wedding band on his left hand and got down on one knee.

"Kurenai-chan," he removed his sunglasses and looked into surprised crimson, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Shibi, why this is so sudden," the brunette blushed as Shibi held the ring up to her, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you."

Not sure how one goes about proposing, Shino looked up ahead the road and saw his father down on one knee and was extremely relieved for guidance.

He grasped Sakura by the hand, took her to one side, and knelt down, "Sakura-chan, forgive me if this is too fast for you, but would you marry me."

"Oh yes, Shino," Sakura gushed happily and leaned down to hug the young Aburame, "I would love to marry you!"

Further up the road, the Aburame let out that breath he had been holding and slipped the over-sized ring on the kunoichi's finger, "I hope you don't mind this as a substitute until we get back to Konoha."

"I don't mind at all, Shibi-kun," said Kurenai as she waited for him to stand back up then she gave the man a loving kiss. The Jounin pulled away from each other when they noticed the Chuunin walking towards them.

"Kurenai-sensei, guess what! Shino just proposed to me. We're getting married!"

The brunette flashed her hand as she met Sakura half-way, "Small world, Aburame-sama just proposed to me!" Both kunoichi gave the other covert winks while the two Aburames wondered what the hell just happened.

Sakura held Kurenai's hand up and raised her voice, "Why Kurenai-sensei, there's a RING on your finger! Wow, that RING looks so beautiful on you. Don't you think the RING looks wonderful on your future step-mother, Shino-kun."

Shibi looked over at his son and saw the boy fiddle with his sunglasses nervously.

"Y-yes, it does Sakura-chan," he began patting his coat down for some money to find his hands resting on the bundle from the Tanzaku mugger.

Kurenai whispered in Sakura's ear, "Working on getting that engagement ring?"

"Oh yeah," nodded the girl, "There's this one diamond solitaire that Ino's been harping about to Chouji. Do you think you could help me get something bigger?"

The brunette glanced at the Aburame men who were comparing notes, "We'll have to play that one by ear."

----------------------------------------------

The team strolled calmly through the streets of downtown Konohakagure, barely noticing the stares or whispers of how intimately the Aburames were walking with the two kunoichi. When they passed Ichiraku's, a curtain flap opened up and a familiar blond shinobi came trudging out.

"Yeah, well...There'll always be Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled back at a grinning Kiba, "As soon as she gets back, I'm asking her on a date," Then he noticed said kunoichi blinking curiously at him.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!"

Shino quickly stepped in front of the girl and held out an arm to have Naruto's head slamming into the young Aburame's open palm.

"Oi, what gives," grumbled the blond shinobi as he rubbed his forehead, "I was just saying 'Hello' to my teammate!" He glanced around Shino and gave his pink-haired teammate a grin.

Shino crossed his arms and leaned into Naruto's ear, "That's fine, Uzumaki, but I would prefer you not to jump my future bride."

"Bride?" Naruto paled as he looked over at Sakura for confirmation and got a dazzling smile with a nod. The Kyuubi Vessel's bottom lip quivered as he saw his dream girl completely slip from his fingers.

Ignoring Naruto's saddened state, Shino pressed on, "For if you do touch her in an unseemly manner, I will have to call in a favor from your apartment building's cockroaches."

The blond boy gulped as he imagined every single roach in his building hording into his little one-room apartment, "R-r-right! Right! So uh, I think I'll see what...Ino or Tenten's doing tonight! Good to see you again, Sakura-chan!"

As they walked away, Sakura whispered to her fiance, "Do those roaches really owe you a favor?"

The young Aburame shook his head, "No, but it's fun to mess with Naruto's head."

The young medic nin giggled uncontrollably, "You most certainly did mess with it. He forgot that Ino's dating Chouji and Neji's finally noticed Tenten. The poor guy is in for a world of hurt."

"You can always point him to Temari," suggested Shino.

When Kurenai recognized her street, she pressed a hand to Shibi's shoulder, "I would like to go check on Asuma-kun before we report to the Hokage. Konohamaru would have brought him home from his pre-school by now."

"That's fine," The Aburame nodded in understanding, "Do you mind if I come along with you."

The brunette smiled and slipped her hand into his, "Of course not. The apartment is this way. We'll catch up with you two at the Tower."

As Shino and Sakura watched the Jounin walk away, the young medic nin realized that she had better do some introducing of her own.

"Shino-kun, would you like to meet my mother," She nervously clasped her hands behind her back, "It's alright if you want to wait. I know this is a big step... meeting the parents and all-"

"I would love to Sakura," The young man interrupted calmly, "Please lead the way."

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly and she gasped his hand to direct him to her humble home a few blocks away. It wasn't long before they came across a busy street filled with the delicious aroma of sweets and fresh baked bread.

Sakura took a deep breath before rushing through the crowd, "Come on, Shino! It smells like my mother's baking her Walnut Manju cakes and we don't want to miss the free samples."

A bell rang as they walked into the bustling sweets shop and Sakura waved an arm at the counter clerk, who thumbed them to the back. The pink-haired girl pulled Shino past the counter then pushed open the swinging kitchen door.

"Mom," Sakura spun around the huge kitchen, "I'm home! Are you upstairs?" Then they heard rushing feet from the floor above and a much older version of Sakura came bounding down the stairs to sweep her daughter in a huge embrace.

"Sakura-chan, you're home! Wonderful! You're just in time for my Walnut Manju. I've been tweaking the recipe for a week now and I really could use your opinion."

The girl smiled as she pulled away from the hug then backed up to reach for Shino, who had politely moved out of the way of the older woman rushing to greet her daughter, "Mother, I would like to meet Aburame Shino. Shino-kun, this is my mom, Haruno Satoyo."

Shino bowed respectfully to the impressed woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-sama."

Clasping her hand together in front of her, Satoyo could barely conceal the happy grin on her face, "Aburame, huh? So how well do you know the Clan Leader?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother's pathetic attempt to gage the boy's social standing.

"Very well, since he is my father," Shino said with a small smile.

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous," The older woman clapped her hands excitedly, "Please sit down!" She directed them to a small table and chairs in a far corner of the room.

"You did say one day you'd bring home a Clan Heir," said Satoyo as she gave her daughter a secret nudge with an elbow, "I dare say this one's a better pick."

Shino chuckled as he sat down next to the blushing medic.

Sakura held a hand up to hide her face, "Mother! I was twelve years old. You can't hold me accountable for a stupid crush."

"I know sweetie, but I did warn you about the heartless Uchiha reputation," Then Satoyo leaned down to Shino, "She might be all super strong and know-it-all kunoichi now, but she'll always love with the fullest extent of her heart."

Sakura moaned into one hand, "Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

The older woman laughed as she walked past the groaning girl to grab her oven mitts, "Then I wouldn't be doing my job. Ah! They're ready!"

As Satoyo pulled out the pan with the tiny little cakes just puffing over the edge, she took a deep breath to take in the delicious smell, "Oh yes! I think I got a winning formula here. Just wait a few minutes more while I decorate them properly."

Slightly nervous at how to bring up the delicate subject, Shino cleared his throat and dove headlong, "Haruno-sama, the main reason why I wanted to meet you was because I wish to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage."

Sayoto stumbled on her way to the table and nearly dropped her plate of little sweet cakes on the table, "Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Hai, Haruno-sama," said Shino.

The flustered woman looked over at Sakura, who nodded that she heard right. Wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her apron, Satoyo sat down at the table so she could properly take in the shock.

"I heard that one minute a daughter will bring home a boyfriend and the next she'll be announcing her wedding, but I never took it seriously," Satoyo rubbed her temples in disbelief.

"Now try to calm down, Mom," said Sakura as she tried to soften the blow, "If I've been assigned to go on A-rank missions since I was fifteen, then marriage right now would be good thing... especially when it comes to grandchildren."

Satoyo paled significantly at the word she had been dreading for nearly twenty years, "Gr-grandchildren?" The older Haruno immediately started eating one little treat after another in an emotional bout without truly realizing what she was doing.

"Mom, you're eating out of stress," Sakura wagged a nagging finger.

"Am not," The woman quickly protested with her mouth full of sweets, looked at the treat in her hand in surprise, then set it down on the table, "Gomen. But can you blame me?"

Shino smiled in attempt to alleviate the older Haruno's fears, "I understand if you think is going quite fast for you, but your daughter and I have already known each other as friends for years. For these past two weeks, we have finally decided to take that friendship further."

Satoyo narrowed her green eyes at her daughter, "How much further?"

"Oh," Sakura fiddled with her medic apron, "I'd say pretty close to Having Children Further... Okay, more like Actually Having A Child Further."

Having his suspicions confirmed, Shino smirked at his fiance, "And when exactly did you find out that you were pregnant, Sakura-chan. Most pharmacy tests don't give an accurate reading until two weeks have passed. It's only been a week."

"Good question," added Satoyo.

Sakura sighed and confessed, "Suzumebachi told Kurenai-sensei and me while her larva were draining our chakra."

Sakura's mother paled until Sakura reassured her, "It's alright, mother! Shino-kun and his father came in time and the babies are quite safe."

The older Haruno squeaked, "Babies?"

Shino chuckled at the flustered woman, "Kurenai-sensei is having my father's child."

"The Aburame is going to have another child as well as a wedding," Satoyo whispered, "Has your father made any arrangements yet for the catering?"

The young Aburame smirked under his collar, "I don't think so, but I'm sure I can put in a good word for a certain bakery that's famous for it's Walnut Manju cakes.

Practically salivating at the large commissions the posh celebrations would bring in, the woman clapped her hands together happily, "Well, it looks like a wedding is in order A.S.A.P.!"

Sakura turned to the young Aburame and sighed in relief, "I hope Kurenai is also having an easy time explaining things to her family."

In the Sarutobi apartment, the two year old squirmed in Kurenai's lap as both adults carefully watched him. For a couple minutes, little Asuma-kun stared at the stranger across from him with wary eyes. Finally making up his mind, the boy hopped off his mother, grabbed his toy club, and hit Shibi over the head.

"NO! MY MOMMY!" Asuma screamed in The Aburame's face, then he rushed away to hide under his bed, before the stranger came after him.

Kurenai was about to apologize, but Shibi waved a hand, "It's alright. I expected this. We just need to give him some time."

The boy peeked out from his bedroom doorway, "MY MOMMY! MY MOMMY..."

Covering her ears, the brunette winced with each one of her son's piercing screams, "How's the next sixteen years sound?"

--------------------------------------------------

It was about thirty nine weeks later, when the Aburame elders made their way down the halls of the Konohakagure Hospital.

"Excuse me, nurse," said one gentleman carrying a small engraved chest, "We're here to see The Aburame and his wife."

The nurse nodded eagerly, "Hai, Aburame-sama. Just down this hall and take two rights then a left. His son and Sakura-san already came through and should be in the waiting room."

One elder whispered to another as they followed the nurse's directions, "Interesting, did you bring extra Kikaichu, just in case."

"Of course!"

In the labor room, Shibi was massaging a sock filled with two tennis balls along Kurenai's back, but not entirely paying attention to his moaning wife. Some genius thought it would be a wonderful thing to have a television in the delivery room and the man was taking full advantage.

Kurenai groaned as she felt another wave of pain beginning to build, "Could you move a little lower." She breathed through another contraction then opened one eye when the massaging sock stayed in the same spot.

"Shibi, could you move the sock lower, please." The annoying rubbing stayed on the same place of her back.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to see Shibi watching an intense sumo match on the television, "Are you ignoring me again?"

With a growl erupting from her throat, she grabbed the sock from the surprised man. There was a crash of breaking glass as the sock burst through the hospital window to bounce off an unlucky pedestrian's head.

"OW," they heard a woman exclaim in the distance.

Turning away from the window and back to his wife, Shibi paled when Kurenai snarled at him with a demon's voice, "Next time, it won't be those balls!"

"Just put some ice on that for a few minutes, Shizune," Pushing the door open, Tsunade walked into the room with a muddy sock pinched between two fingers then handed it to the Aburame, "I believe this is yours, Shibi. Now lets check to see how far you're dilated, Kurenai."

Outside the room, an Aburame Elder who had been peeking through the door, walked down the hall to the full waiting room and sat down with the others, "This kid's gonna be one scary shinobi!"

Sakura and Shino were sitting in the waiting area, listening in on the gathered elders, mothers, and nurses trading birth stories to pass the time.

"Oh, I scheduled a C-section for my last one," said one mother, "I have such a low tolerance for pain."

With Shino rubbing his hand over her swollen tummy, Sakura nodded to herself, "Maybe I should go that route."

"If pains the problem, there's always the drugs," said another, "I did and boy, that epidural was magnificent! I just about kissed the doc."

"Maybe I'll do that," the young mother-to-be whispered to her husband.

"But that slows down the contractions," piped up Sakura's mother, who was supposed to babysit little Asuma and ended up staying for the gossip, "I remember Sakura came too fast for them to give me any pain relief. And I just popped her out as fast as an arrow!"

The young woman mused quietly, 'Hmmm, if Mom could do it, maybe I can?'

Sakura's mother shook her head and sighed, "Still hurt like hell the entire time."

"Hurt like hell?" The young medic chewed on her bottom lip.

A fourth woman waved a nonchalant hand, "It doesn't matter either way, they'll take the mother off the drugs before it's time to push out the baby and she'll still feel the agonizing pain."

"Agonizing," squeaked the eighteen year old girl.

"Oh, and then there's the Ring of Fire," Sakura's mother nodded at the other women, "When the baby's head cuts off all the nerves and for one blissful second you don't feel a thing, then... WHAM!"

When her mother slammed a fist into her hand, Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat and whimpered pitifully into Shino's shoulder.

"The pain hits you like a ton of bricks, twice as horrible as before!"

"Oyoyoyoyoyoy," affirmed the rest of the mothers.

Shino patted Sakura's soft hand, trying to comfort his poor wife, "Why don't we go for a walk, Sakura-chan." He led the shaking young woman out of the waiting room and they made their way toward the hospital gardens.

"I read the medical scrolls, watched the T.V. shows, even attended a few births, but I still don't think I'm ready for a marathon of pain," Sakura sighed then smiled when Shino gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They soon reached the gardens and found a sunny bench to sit on. Reminicing about the night they sat on another bench in the Bird Country, Shino and Sakura leaned into each other, wrapping their arms together while enjoying the beautiful sky.

"Ooh," Sakura straightened her back then bent forward slightly, closing her eyes in pain.

The young Aburame kept a close eye on his wife while the Kikaichu monitored her even closer. Heading back to the Labor and Delivery would be a good idea came a suggestion from the Kikai.

Sakura sighed in relief when the contraction finished, "Goodness, that was a bit sharper than yesterday's false labor."

"Is that so," said Shino calmly, "Why don't we check on Kurenai and my father? My baby brother or sister might be here already."

"Okay then," Sakura slowly stood up with Shino offering his arm. Then she felt a painful ache rip across her sides, "Ooowwwooo!"

Shino quickly reached out with both arms to support Sakura as she sunk to the ground.

When she looked up once more, Sakura squeaked, "Shino, I think my water just broke!"

"I know," said the young man as he moved her skirt out of the way, "I already sent out a Kikai to alert the others. A nurse will be here soon."

Sure enough a couple nurses rushed into the garden with a wheelchair. They picked up Sakura and whisked the young mother into the building.

Just as Shibi walked out into the hallway for a bathroom break, he found his distressed daughter-in-law being wheeled through the hall and into the next room. Smirking proudly, he held out a hand in time for Shino to slap it before the boy followed the medical staff into the delivery room.

Shibi whistled happily as he walked down the hall, 'I'm gonna be a Grandfather!'

------------------------------

AN: Kurenai's labor story was taken from my cousin's experience and how she narrowly went berserk on her hubby for not massaging her back properly. And instead of the window, the poor TV was hit by the tennis balls. Word of advice, don't piss off a woman in labor. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto

To Hebi R., DragonPhoenix87, earthbender068, PinkxxxReaper, wickedone43, HakkaiAndShino'sDragnfli, Fairy Of Anime, Tinkerbelltay14, twiggy-shino, and Wopsidaisy, many thanks and huge holiday hugs for all the reviews for Bugger Up! I've been a bit busy with Christmas coming up, but hopefully I'll get the next stories up and running by next week.

Here's that Epilogue so many of you clamored for. A tad short, but I hope you enjoy.

**Bugger This For A Lark!**

Ten days...ten days, eight hours, thirty five minutes and counting. A frustrated Kurenai paced around the master bedroom of the Aburame Main House, occasionally giving the bed post a kick. It had been almost two weeks since baby Sachi was born and everyone was adjusting to the new addition to the Aburame household. Most of all, Aburame Kurenai, who was recovering from the arduous task of giving birth.

Needless to say, the kunoichi was feeling edgy. No, not edgy. Horny! As horny as a bitch in heat... As horny as a hallucinating sailor ready to jump ship for a mermaid sporting several rows of teeth. Okay, maybe not that bad, but pretty damn close!

The doctor had given strict orders of no sex for six weeks and to Kurenai's frustration, Shibi had taken that to heart. Despite all her attempts to seduce him, he would refuse to let her come to harm of any kind, stating that the Kikaichu could tell that she was not fully healed. Of course, she made sure to pay plenty of attention to him. He definitely benefited from her imaginative ways of getting around the doctor's orders, but it still left her recovering body untouched.

"Grrrrr! Maybe some exercise will work off all this tension," She picked up Sachi from her little swing and walked out of the room to look for Asuma. The three year old was still having a ball exploring the huge house and could easily be found in the attic, looking through all the dusty boxes.

Kurenai called up the stairs, "Asuma-kun, come along. We're going to the park!" She heard the rush of little feet running across the ceiling and the little boy nimbly climbed down the stairs.

"Park! Park! Let's go, Mommy!" He rushed past her to the already set up double stroller and settled into the back seat. Kurenai secured Sachi in the front then ran a hand over the little girl's thick hair of deepest black. Loving crimson eyes looked into sleepy little crimson eyes and Kurenai gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. She heard a soft hum come from her daughter's beetles and the kunoichi smiled proudly. When she tried to give a kiss to Asuma, but he immediately swung his cheek away and stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck, Mommy!"

The brunette sighed sadly and walked around to push the double stroller out the door, "They grow up too fast."

At the same time, Sakura walked into the compound from a follow up appointment at the hospital for little Shige. For some reason, she was having a full day of snapping at just about anyone who crossed her path. The young kunoichi didn't notice how people would avoid getting in her path, until Ino plainly screeched at her best friend.

"What's the matter with you today? You're being such a bitch," Then the blond promptly turned on her heels before the pink-haired kunoichi could get a hit in.

'She's right you know,' said Inner Sakura, 'A new mommy is supposed to be happy, glowing, and all that junk."

After she gave the Aburame guards a respectful nod, Sakura walked through the compound then stopped to gently lift her tiny son from the stroller and softly cooed at him, "You don't think, Mommy's a bitch? Do you?" As she cradled him in her arms, all she got was a yawn and little hiccups from the curly-topped newborn. Much to the surprise of everyone, Sakura's genes lightened the usually pitch black hair of the Aburame to a soft brown, but Shino's bushy curls still made it through. With dark eyes just like his father, Shige looked into his mother's green orbs then zoned right in on the slightly opened shirt where his lunch waited for him.

'Heh, just like his father,' chuckled Inner Sakura while the pink kunoichi, turned to the park where she could nurse Shige on a comfortable bench.

Kurenai and Sachi were already at the bench in front of the sand box, where Asuma was digging happily in the sand. The two kunoichi gave each other soft grunts of acknowledgment.

"Having a bad day too, huh," mumbled Kurenai as Sakura made herself comfortable then latched on a hungry Shige.

"Uh huh," Sakura nodded curtly, "Funny thing is, I have no idea why?" The young mother felt her son's Kikaichu flutter excitedly while she traced the little boy's brown curls, marveling at how the hair was so fine and soft to the touch.

The brunette chuckled at the other kunoichi and slouched a bit further on the bench, "Yeah, I remember after I had Asuma-kun. I was in a horrible mood for weeks until Anko hit me over the head and said, 'Get laid already!' But strangely enough, I couldn't find any takers."

Inner Sakura rubbed her chin in thought, 'So that explained the weird mission the Hokage gave Team Seven to keep all interested men away from Kurenai-sensei for a couple weeks.'

Sakura coughed into one hand, "Bummer. So is that all that's bothering us?"

"Pretty much," drawled Kurenai as her fingernails anxiously picked into the wooden bench, "Keeping the hubby happy is always in the back of the new mom's mind, but what happens when Mommy wants some, but the doctor says 'No'."

The older woman threw her free hand in the air and wailed, "It's not fucking fair! If this is us at just ten days, how are we gonna survive to six weeks?"

Sakura frowned and nodded in agreement, "Yeah! What about us? We have needs too and six weeks is damn impossible!"

"I just wish there was some way to speed up my body's healing," the brunette sighed.

Sakura thought back to Tsunade-sama's secret jutsu for chakra storage, "No kidding! That would be nice."

Kurenai straightened up on the bench and peered thoughtfully at the young woman, "You mean you haven't attempted healing yourself?"

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed, "Tsunade-shishou recommended that my body take care of itself naturally as much as possible. My chakra and healing skills are fine, but I have to follow orders."

"Pfft! This isn't a life or death mission," Kurenai leaned close with a twinkle in her eye, "Orders are made to be broken once in a while. If you heal the both of us, we can really enjoy our husbands."

Sakura winced as she tried to think this through, but her own hormones kept getting in the way, "I don't know. I try not to disobey orders when it can be helped."

Getting so close to Shibi's bones, Kurenai desperately tried some logic in her argument, "This isn't just for sex. This is for the healthy re-establishment of our marriages and mental stability."

Sakura raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay, okay it's for the sex, but damn it! Isn't it that a good enough reason?"

Inner Sakura nodded, 'She's got a point! Not to mention, we get to lose the bitchy factor.'

Taking a moment to think, Sakura grinned and held out her hand, "For the sex!"

Kurenai grabbed the girl's hand and gave it a determined shake, "For the sex!"

"Let's head to our place. I've got some chakra pills there. Then we have to hurry," said Sakura as she placed Shige in the stroller, "Maybe we can catch my mother for some babysitting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino was walking down the road after a hard day of training with Kiba and Hinata when he saw his father strolling along from the opposite end, obviously tired from a day dealing with diplomatic affairs. They both reached the gates at the same time and nodded in greeting.

"Dad," said Shino and waited for his father to go forward first.

"Son," responded Shibi as he turned to step past the bowing guards.

The Aburame leader and his son walked through the compound, all the while nodding at relatives along the way, "How are things with Sakura and Shige?"

Wincing, Shino took a deep breath and sighed apprehensively, "Fine. At least, Shige is..."

The Clan Leader noticed the nervousness in his son's voice, "Sakura getting a little antsy?"

Shino jumped just a bit, "How did-"

"Kurenai too," finished Shibi, "It's been hell not taking advantage of that, I can tell you. I've been having to keep a tight leash on the little rebel Kikai for almost a week now."

As the two men came upon Shino's newly built home next to the main house, the young Aburame could feel his Kikaichu go stir crazy in his zippered pocket and they distinctly heard Shibi's gourd start to ping.

"Looks like Kurenai paid Sakura a visit," mumbled Shibi, "That's not good. Whenever those two get together, all sort of trouble happens for us."

Shino opened up the wood gate to his front yard, "Maybe this time will be different. Besides they're on maternity leave, how much trouble could those two get into anyways?" He gave his father a nod good bye and walked up the path to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, the young Aburame steeled himself as he gripped the door handle, 'Must not take wife! Must not take wife!' Pushing the door open, Shino grit his teeth as the wave of lustful hormones hit his senses like a ten pound hammer.

"Holy shit!" It took a moment before Shino regained the use of his brain when he noticed a beautiful candlelit dinner on the table, but no wife to be seen.

He looked around the living room then the kitchen all the while calling out her name, "Sakura? Sakura-chan?"

"I'm in the bedroom, Shino-kun," He heard her soft voice coo from afar.

'Uh oh,' Repeating the previous mantra, the young Aburame walked through the bedroom door to find Sakura lounging on her stomach across the bed.

The naughty pink minx had the Angel Baby dress on and playfully curled a finger for her dumbstruck husband to come closer. Shino wasn't sure when, but he found that he had automatically shed his trenchcoat and his feet had brought him to the edge of the bed, where Sakura was giggling enticingly.

Rolling over to her back, Shino saw with the low lighting that she wasn't wearing the opaque slip underneath the sheer dress. He gulped harshly, the young Aburame felt his blood pressure shoot through the roof. Strangely enough, the Kikaichu within his body seemed quite agreeable to the kunoichi's suggestions and joined the single rebel in encouraging the young man. Something was definitely different from this morning, but damn if he could figure out what it was.

Deciding to take the direct approach, Shino cautiously stood next to the bed and murmured, "Are you alright, Sakura? And where's Shige?"

"My mother is taking care of him for a couple hours," She pushed herself up to slowly crawl across the bed on her hands and knees, "And I'm more than alright, Shino-kun. But the real question should be, are _you_ going to be alright?"

Shino paused as he looked into his wife's green eyes, "Huh?" His vision blurred when the petite woman wrapped her arms around his torso and flipped him around in the air. Flat on his back, Shino laid stunned while Sakura straddled his legs and her nimble fingers undid his belt. As she pulled down his boxers and pants, the young man tried to think of some way to subdue the advancing woman without draining her chakra, but even if he sent his Kikaichu an order, they were cheering Sakura on.

'But doesn't she need to finish healing,' asked Shino while Sakura pulled the sheer overdress over her head, 'The doctor said six weeks.'

The Kikaichu checked her vitals and chakra when the girl slid up his torso, gliding her body over his. All fine and dandy. The beetles reported back that the girl was now in tip top condition.

"YES!" This time it was Sakura who was overwhelmed by the young man finally letting loose. He spun her around before she could react and held her arms down. She moaned when his mouth dragged from her neck to her bosom with a slow, but intense pressure.

The pink kunoichi shuddered with longing when Shino's hand reached into her folds and teased her clit, "Oh Shino-kun! You have no idea how badly I've wanted this."

"Probably just as much as I did," he chuckled against a soft breast. Then the young man pushed a finger into Sakura and loved how her moving hips encouraged him further. He was about to push himself backwards and taste all the arousal coming from Sakura, but he found her inner walls already clamping down on his fingers.

As Sakura arched and gasped from finding her release in record time, Shino looked down at the ravenous young woman in disbelief, "Maybe not."

Before she even finished coming down from her high, Sakura grabbed her husband and wrapped her legs around his waist, "More Shino! I want more!"

Quite happy to comply, Shino lifted her hips and carefully pushed himself inside so as not to harm her. He was pleasantly surprised to feel not only was she responding without pain, but there were traces of healing chakra leftover that made his Kikaichu vibrate for more.

"Sakura, you healed yourself?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and nodded, "Hai. I couldn't stand it anymore. Please don't keep me waiting any longer, Shino-kun." And to emphasize her point, she pooled some healing chakra into her hands and rubbed the glowing palms over his chest.

Groaning in pleasure, Shino gripped her waist and began to drive himself into his moaning wife. He struggled for control when Sakura kept pushing her chakra into him, even circling her glowing fingers around his nipples.

"Oh Kami, Sakura," Knowing he was getting too close, he pushed her hands away then pressed his thumb into her sensitive clitoris. He could feel her body begin to pulse once then twice before thundering around him with her second orgasm, sending him over the edge for a climax he hadn't been able to experience for over two weeks. Grunting as he spilled his seed deep within Sakura, he felt all the tension of the past few days drain into pure euphoria.

Still trying to balance himself on his knees, Shino pulled out of Sakura's still shuddering body then flopped onto the mattress next to her. As he lay on the bed, the young man was incredibly relieved they could now consummate their desires and no more annoying pheromones... to...

Noticing Sakura's arousal grow stronger, Shino's dark eyes cracked opened then slid to one side to stare at his suddenly recovered wife, poised to tickle him with that wretched fluffy top pen.

"Damn it! It's no fun when you see it coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shibi returned home from an exhausting day dealing with infuriating elders and struggling with disputes put upon by the other Aburames. Now that he was home, the next big problem will be struggling with his lustful self.

When the Aburame walked up the path, he was surprised to see the house windows darkened and the moment he opened the door, the man nearly fell over from his wife's pheromones.

"Get it together, man," he growled to himself while dropping the suddenly heavy gourd on the floor with a thud. The scent of Kurenai's arousal was everywhere and making his head spin so much, he had a hard time concentrating to figure out where his wife was hiding.

Scratching his head, he wandered around the seemingly empty house whispering, "Kurenai? Kurenai?" He looked into the nursery to see the crib and toddler bed empty. His Kikaichu told him that her scent was stronger in his bedroom. When Shibi entered the master bedroom, a shadow from the darkness fell from the rafters and pushed him onto the bed.

When the Aburame realized that it was his wife pinning him to the bed, he looked up and down at her naked body in confusion, "Love, what are you doing?"

Kurenai dove for a kiss and growled against his lips, "What does it look like?"

When she pulled back for air, he gasped out, "But what about the doctor's orders?"

"Screw the doctor," Kurenai hovered over Shibi with her crimson eyes glowing in the moonlight, "Scratch that... I'd rather screw you." Enjoying her ravishing kisses, the Aburame had to admit the woman was stronger than before and she was acting more in need than in pain. He hissed when she opened up his pants and immediately trailed her tongue along the hardened member.

His mind went blank as to why he was fighting in the first place and just shrugged, "Oh why the fuck not." Kurenai chuckled and moaned against his length, causing Shibi to moan her name. His hips bucked when she increased the pressure around him. He sighed in relief when she removed her warm mouth from him then inhaled sharply as she blew cool air onto the skin.

"You've been getting enough of that already," purred Kurenai as she crawled on top of her husband and settled over his waist to guide him into her folds.

She moaned as they took a few seconds to appreciate the intimate contact denied them for weeks. Eager for more, Shibi slowly pushed himself further into her, encouraging Kurenai to move her hips forward to the rhythm he started. With the short amount of time alloted to them before Satoyo returned with the children, Kurenai wanted this alone time to last as long as possible. The brunette bent down to rest her head against his neck, keeping the leisurely pace with Shibi.

Still moving into Kurenai's body, the Aburame breathed in the sweet vanilla and orange blossom scent from his wife's hair and wrapped his arms possessively around her. Who would've thought almost a year ago, that he would be making love to the very woman he was desperately avoiding. Shikaku and Inoichi certainly didn't let him forget the night Kurenai mistakenly came on to him.

"Looks like she landed her stud after all," teased Shikaku, "Maybe you shouldn't have bought her that drink, then you would still be a free man. Now you're like the rest of us, doomed to deal with a screaming wife at the end of the day."

To which Shibi responded with, "Well unlike you, Nara, I make my wife scream for entirely different reasons." That earned him a loud guffaw from Inoichi and Choza gave the Aburame a pat on the back.

'Speaking of...,' Shibi lifted Kurenai from his chest and rolled her over. Throwing a long leg over his shoulder, he leaned down to stretching her body and pressing deeper inside to hit Kurenai's fully healed cervix. As Shibi anticipated, the brunette gasped loudly and pushed her lower body back at an increasing rate. Kurenai's cries filled the room along with Shibi's heavy pants until the pressure built within and exploded into delicious release. The Aburame's deep voice grunted with every grip from Kurenai's inner muscles until he collapsed on top of her in complete exhaustion.

In the midst of their afterglow, Shibi rubbed a hand along Kurenai's arm as they both watched the full moon from the window. The soft beams filtered through the glass to land on the couple and Kurenai sighed contentedly when her husband lightly kissed her shoulder. It took a while, but they finally got their sweetheart by moonlight.

THE END :-)


End file.
